Invader Zim Ect
by inu-chan 339
Summary: experience action, mystery, horror, awesomeness, laughter, love, and heartbreak with this after story of Invader Zim- Zim is assigned to train a young Irken girl named Bre and prepare her for Impending Doom 3. Little does he know the great adventure ahead once the small irken girl steps foot inside his base. (NO MARY SUES!)
1. The New Nightmare

I don't own IZ! sorry I decided I would randomly update this and 'EDGE OF SANITY' Please don't hate! AND REVIEW FOR MEH!

They gawked. That seemed like all they could do. After the awkward silence was interrupted by Purple's sighing, Red placed his Irken hands onto his hips and leaned forward to be at eye level with the small Irken girl. She was short, VERY short, she had big bright blue eyes, green Irken skin, her suit was similar to Zim's except for the color- it was more reddish than pink. "Now, Irken Bre, Please explain why your sudden appearance. You did not request a meeting. What is it that we must know? And why should we not attempt to throw you out with the scraps?" He asked with a smirk of evil painted on his face. The small Irken had her hands behind her back fidgeting with the hem of her uniform. She rocked on the balls of her feet. She looked almost innocent, but that is only a judgment if you looked at her. She tried to make contact with Red's eyes, but they had a hint of intimidation, and it was working. "Um..." She muttered. She blinked rapidly, than she felt her chest tighten. She was scared. She didn't understand why though, this wasn't the first time this has happened- speaking to the tallest without a warning or heed. She gulped and shut her eyes tight. She took a deep breath and controlled her rocking. She opened her eyes and determination was written all over her Irken sapphire eyes. "My tallest, I would like to join the Operation Impending Doom 3!" She practically shouted trying to get her point across. Red rose an eye brow (where one _would_ be) and reconstructed his posture. He gave a glance at Purple, he was emotionless, but you could tell he felt proud. Red rolled his eyes. Purple gave him an eye and whispered, "I knew this was gonna happen..." He tried to resist the smile tugging on the edge of his mouth. Red crossed his arms and huffed. He than pulled out a bag that looked like it contained chips and handed it to Purple. "A bet is a bet..." He growled. Purple snatched it from his hands and held tight to the bag of Irken deliciousness.

Bre just gave them a questioning gaze wondering what was behind their little trade. "So? My tallest, will you recruit me?" She asked. They both looked at her and she gave them a cheeky smile flashing her bright pearly Irken teeth that were (Like the others) sharp. "Irken Bre, you have been assigned to be trained as a guard though, you have capabilities that others don't. We thought that you would be satisfied with our decision." Purple stated. Bre resisted the urge to hiss at them. _'That is what YOU chose for ME. I have always wished to join the O.I.D.3' _ She thought with distaste. "Why do you wish to reject the placement you were assigned in?" Red asked. "Because-" "Do you think that us... the TALLEST don't know what is best for their people?" "No my tallest! It's just-" "Are we Ignorant? You know MORE than us? The TALLEST?" "NO!" She screamed. Her voice boomed through out the room. Irkens outside of the Tallest Council Room turned their head toward the direction of the loud voice. The tallest gave her a look of disapproval while the sound of electric chords being shocked came quietly from her pak. The tallest caught ear of this. They looked at each other and smirked. They than looked back at the little eager Irken girl. Her hands were in tight fists and at her sides and her teeth were showing warning them she wasn't going to wait for an answer. A beep than came from her pak and she slowly lost her viscous act. She straightened her posture and put her hands once again behind her back. Purple looked as if he was speaking to red through his eyes, Red nodded and looked at Bre. "Welcome to Impending Doom 3 Irken Soldier." He said with a hint of laughter. Bre felt her chest warm up and a smile grew on her face and she released a sigh of hope. "THANK YOU MY TALLEST! I WONT LET YOU DOWN! I WILL BE THE GREATEST INVADER EVER!" She shouted all at once. Red put his hand out motioning her to pause. She did. "however, you are still growing out of your smeet age. You are 12, too young to be an invader." Red added. Bre's heart dropped, along with her smile. Her hands felt like noodles and fell to her sides. Useless. She felt useless. "too... Young?" she asked. Purple nodded. "So, we decided to assign you to an Invader who will take you in and show you the ropes. He will lead you and you will be his apprentice." Purple mentioned. Bre's smile came back and she was almost jumping for joy.

"THA-" "we aren't finished!" Purple int interrupted. Bre quickly smacked her hands on her mouth. "The name of this Irken..." Red slowly said. Every word taunting Bre, her Squeedily Spooch was doing flips. Her chest was on fire. "_**Zim**_." The tallest both practically spat. Bre froze, "Zim?" She asked. She put her finger to her chin. "I have never heard that name..." She added. The tallest gave each other approval looks. They had a plan, and apparently... it was working. "Yes, you are too young to, now you will be going to planet..." Red started to ponder. "Uh, I think it's called earf." Red questioned. Purple snapped. "EARTH! EARTH! I got it!" He congratulated himself. Bre nodded and saluted them. "I will take this mission and complete it!" She said with a smile. The tallest gave demonic-ish smirks. "We are VERY glad that you will..." They practically hissed. She ran off to her place of living and searched for her voot. Red looked at Purple. "This plan _**WILL **_work..." "It will, and before we know it, Zim won't be an issue for very long." "Do you think she will find out the REAL mission?" Red watched the little Irken girl run. "Not. A. chance..." He smiled devilishly.

*Zim's POV*:

"GIR!" I shouted. Gir shot down from the trash elevator. "yes master?" he asked with a rubber piggy on his head... horrid creature... I glared at the rubbery doom. "Gir, this is no time for play! A censor that I implanted on the Earth's satellite has censored an unwelcome guest. I can't tell what it is." I hissed at the computer. Soon the entire base shook. I fell grabbing on the edge of the computer. "EEEEE!" Gir squealed and ran off with his rubber piggy. My other hand was stabbing into the ground, my claws almost ripping into the base floor. Soon I heard objects fall and break. "GAH!" I shouted. "MY BASE!" I leapt for the elevator and tumbled into it- The base still shaking madly. Gir jumped in with me and the elevator shot up fast shooting us out when we reached the house. We flew out and rolled onto the floor. Gir was clutching my Uniform and I was holding him for dear life. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" I screamed. A growl slipping from my throat. Soon the shaking stopped. I slowly started to release Gir from my death grip. When I was for sure that the shakes were over I let him go. I sped walked to the door and threw it open hearing it smack hard against the wall- probably made a hole from the knob. Smoke fogged my AMAZING vision and I covered my mouth trying to keep the smoke from choking me. I felt my wig's black hair blow in the breeze that came from the smoke, my eyes were protected with the contacts but still get a little watery. When the smoke cleared I coughed and searched for the cause of the unorthodox ruckus. "WHO DID THIS!?" I shouted. The growl once again slipped from my mouth. I searched and saw no one appear from the clear smoke. "wha?" I asked myself. Was _this_ what the censors had detected? It was than that I felt a tug on my uniform. I looked down. There I saw something I never thought I would. A little Irken girl with big sapphire eyes. My growl stopped. My eyes widened and my mouth parted. She was short. Very short. She looked at me like I was the stranger. She pounded a fist on her chest and held out a hand to me. I gawked at her three claws that were attached to her hand. She gave me a BRIGHT wide smile. "greetings! The tallest have sent me here! You are Zim correct?" She asked me. I rose an eye. "yes... Why? Who wants to know?" "I am Invader Bre. I was assigned to be put under your care by the tallest so that I may become a great invader as well." She said with determination in her voice. I crossed my arms. "How old are you?" "12." "That's pretty young for being in Impending Doom 3." "You know of the 3rd operation?" I looked off to the side remembering my "Special" transmission from the tallest telling me of why he was TRULY sent to earth. "Yes... I do..." She gave me a look, it looked almost like... worry. "Is Zim okay?" she asked me. She was an Invader? She seemed a little... Off.

I Rolled my eyes, "Come in before someone sees you." I said motioning her in the base. She ran inside making me feel a light breeze follow the eager little girl. She gawked at the base. She gasped. "This is amazing! An actual base!" She gapped. The age difference between us wasn't very big, she was 12- though she looked as if she was knocking on 14- and I was in earth years 17. I watched her race around the rooms. Why was she so full of energy? Was her Pak messed up? Is she a defect... like... me? My pondering was interrupted by the ear shattering sound of a squeal. I flinched. "What!?" I demanded. I saw her staring at Gir with big, BIG, sapphire eyes. I think she liked Gir. "IT'S A SIR UNIT!" She excitedly cheered. Gir looked at her. "It's a blue turtle lady!" Gir smiled pointing at her. I rolled my eyes. "Gir, this is... Bre. She is an Irken invader in training." Gir looked at her. "Wanna play with me and the pig?" he asked showing her his pig. She gasped at it and slowly poked it. "YEA!" Gir squealed in happiness. Right before they could run off- "No! We aren't finished speaking." I said dragging her from the back of her collar. I saw her Pak, the big circles on hers were light blue unlike mine. I dragged her. "You need to calm down so you may speak to Zim." I warned. She crossed her arms. "Awe... no fun!" She whined. "Why are you so childish?" I asked. "Maybe because I am a child!" She tried to run back to Gir but fell back into my drag by one tug on the back of her collar. She huffed and glared at me. "Fine!" I let go of her and pointed to the couch. "Now explain..." I demanded. She sat on the couch with fine posture. Her antennas were like Tak's, except the squarish shape to the curl were more like a triangle. They twitched. My eyes glanced at them. By the motion of them, it was noticable... she was full of energy. I sighed. "So, you were sent by the tallest?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep!" I put my hand to my chin. "Give Zim proof." I held out my hand. She searched her black pockets and found a note. She handed it to me. The tallest never used paper... this was very suspicious. I read it:

_ Zim, _

_This is Bre. You will train her. Simple as that. Even you can't screw this up, but than again we still have our suspicions... but if you hurt her... well, I think you'll find out than..._

_-The Tallest_

The Irken symbol was at the end. I looked at her. This was legit. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it behind me. Gir dashed to the wad and ate it. "So, I guess this means that you will need a room, and a disguise." She smiled. "You'll train me!?" She asked with hope. "I guess so." I sighed. Than I was surprised with an action I never felt from anyone besides Gir, a small pair of Irken arms wrapped around my waist. I felt her face press into me. "Thank you! Thank you!" She repeatedly thanked. I felt my chest tighten, this... action... it made me... happy? I stroked patted her little head. It was than that I saw a something- her Pak had a spot that looked like it was burnt. I was going to question her but she ran off with Gir to play. I watched them play with the pig and laugh. I knew right than... this was an adventure that I would never forget.

I felt it in my squeedily spooch.

*THANK YOU FOR READING! Just so you know, Bre is NOT A MARY SUE! she is supposed to play more of a sister like role-like Gir. PLEASE REVIEW! and I promise... their will be PLENTY of ZAGR ahead... until than... ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	2. Getting started

I DONT OWN IZ!

****ZIMS POV****

I was flipping through the choices of disguises. None would work. I need one that would be convincing! LIKE TAK'S! I was in an Irken chair in my base on my little pad that showed me disguises that I could choose for the mission. Bre was a Female... FEMALE! Not to mention YOUNG! It's going to take forever to find her one! HECK! She'd be my age by the time I find- hey... I found one! My head was tipping back not even looking at the screen but one image caught my eyes. It showed long wavy blond hair and deep blue human contacts.

It was perfect. "That one will do!" I told myself. I was about to press on the button that gave me the disguise when I noticed something, she would look like me. I retreated my finger and decided to ponder the thought. "Well, on the bright side- she'd be what they say... "eye candy" if she looked like me! But... it could also raise suspicion!" I face palmed my forehead. This was hard. But than Gir jumped on my shoulder.

"HEY MASTER! WHATS THAT!?" He asked in his annoying high pitched voice. "It's a disguise. I'm questioning whether or not if it would be smart to go ahead and choose this." He crawled onto my head, snuggled into my wig and stared at the pad like device in my grasp. "AW! she look so cuute!" He purred pointing at the suggestion.

I looked up at him, "But it would raise curiosity among the worm babies."

"You look like siblings!" Gir squealed while rolling in my wig.

I sighed, than took the idea into mind. "Hey, that's actually smart Gir! BRE!" I shouted soon I heard the elevator ding and out came the little Irken girl frolicking to me. "Yes?" She asked like Gir did... I looked over my shoulder to make contact. "Bre, I have a disguise chosen for you, please stand right there." I said pointing to a little platform that was circular. She nodded and walked to the circular plate. When she stood on it she waited patiently for something to happen. I than looked back at my pad and pressed on the choice. The screen made a "Bing" noise and a light illuminated Bre. She looked up to see light like stage lights and squinted her eyes. Soon two halves of a machine came down and came together on her. A light emitted from the cracks.

My eyes squinted for a moment but than the blinding lights disappeared. Soon the machine made a sound warning me that it was complete. The machine halves retracted from each other and they came up into the roof of the base. Soon Bre was visible. She had sapphire contacts (that had some what of an almond shape like Zim's did when he glared), light waved blond hair that reached the tip of her Rickbane, or as the humans called it- Shoulder blade. Their was a chunk of the hair that swooped from the left of her head and went to the right of her face assumed to be bangs (which was popular among the human females).

She stared at me. "Do I look different? Do I look human?" She asked me while a smile was creeping on her face. "AGH!" Gir screamed. Bre shot her head in Gir's direction. "What is it Gir?" she asked with caution. "Master! Where did the blue turtle go? MASTER!" Gir screamed while tears flew from his eyes and he clung to my head. I just gave a look of disapproval to Bre and she understood that now with _her_ disguise it will happen a lot as it does to me. She nodded and sighed. "I'm right here Gir." She said waving. Gir snapped out of his fit and clung to her feet. "Let's go make waffles!" He cheered. They both ran to the elevator. I watched as a gust of wind blew with them as they raced to their destination.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "children," I sighed. Soon I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked down to see Bre staring up at me. "Thank you Zim! I am very thankful!" She thanked and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me pressing her face into my stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled happily while doing so. This little girl was strange, she was like an Irken Gir- yet not as annoying... but than again I just met her. Soon enough I noticed the burn mark on her Pak again.

I let curiosity control me and found myself touching the burn mark. Her eyes shot open and she backed up letting me go and my hand retreated from her Pak. She gave me a questioning gaze. I blinked obliviously. "What is wrong?" I asked. She slowly turned her stare from me. "I don't like it when my Pak is messed with." She spat. I felt my blood run cold. She _**SPAT**_ at me! What was happening? Soon I heard something that sounded like electric chords shock. I almost jumped hearing the alarming sound. "What was that?" I demanded. Her 'bangs' covered her eyes and she made no contact. "Answer Zim, Bre." I growled. She than made eye contact with me. Her eyes were different. Even with the contacts on, I felt the darkened stare from her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked. Soon a beep came from her Pak and the moment was gone as her eyes widened and optimism filled the Sapphire Iris. She than looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked. What on Irk did I let in my home... "You snapped." "I what?" "You practically threatened me." "I... did?" She looked scared. "I-I'm sorry Zim. This has..." She stopped talking clearly showing that this was not the best topic at the moment. I took respect of this and changed it. "So about Skool." I said taking a seat in my chair. I turned on the computer and brought up an enrollment page. "We will have to fill this out. Seems simple, it was when I did." I soon pressed a button. **"Downloading...Printing."**

Computer announced. Soon a piece of paper came from the slot on the far end. I got up and took the paper looking it over. "Let's do this in the Home Unit." I motioned her to follow me to elevator since Gir had already made his way up.

When we reached the living room she flung onto the couch. She smothered her face into the cushion and groaned. I looked at her. "I hate Voots." She groaned soon giving me her full attention from her lazy position. I sat on the arm of the couch and her feet fell on my lap. I leaned against the wall. "Computer!" The base sighed. "Whaaat?" It moaned. "PEN!" I demanded. Sure enough a pen fell into my palm. I put the paper on the flat of her foot to fill it out.

"Okay, name?" "Bre" "Eye color?" "Blue" "Hair color?" She removed a strand of hair from her face and examined it. "Yellow" I rolled my eyes. "Blond." "No, Zim. Yellow. I know my colors." "Yes I know, but humans call it blond." "Why?" "Because they are dirt-babies, that's why." "oh," She added before shoving her face back into the couch. "Age?" "12" "..." "What?" She asked. "Weight?" I asked waiting for her foot to come up and nail me in the chin. I locked my jaw preparing for impact. "uh... I don't know, I think 117." "That's a lie," "How so?" "I'm 125," "Well I'm 117." "You're 12." "You sayin' somethin?" She asked slowly raising her foot. I quickly jotted her answer down.

"Okay... Grade?" She froze. "um... soldier in training." "haha!" I laughed slyly. "No no. What rank in school?" "I don't know earth's ranking." "Well, I'd say 6th grade." I wrote down my thought and she looked at me. "6th?" "It means you've attended skool for 6 years." "ah." She added before once again smothering herself. "Well that is all. The rest is info that I need to fill out being your legal guardian." She quickly turned around holding herself up on her elbows making her feet rapidly turning knocking the paper out of my hand.

"Legal... Guardian?" She slowly sounded as if it was foreign. "Yes." I replied catching the paper. "That means parent?" "It does, that's correct." "So, you're my parent?" She asked. I looked at her strange. _What is with this girl?_ I asked myself. "No, you will be known as the little sister of Zim." I remarked. She looked off. "So we are family?" "to the other humans, yes." I stated. She looked back at me. "Huh, I've never really had a family." "You're an Invader, that's why." "That means nothing." "Invaders are independent." "That doesn't mean they can't have a family." This shocked me. This little girl was not only a soon to be invader, but she also was a defect. How is this so? Defects like her are usually exiled. Than it hit me. She was exiled... potentially, the tallest sent her to me to see if she is actually useful. It was than that I pitied her.

I patted her foot and looked at her- She was playing with her new hair and stroking it like it would dissolve if she didn't do so. Her eyes traced back to me and sat up. "Zim, is there anything bad about skool?" She asked. She pulled her feet to her and left my lap empty. She held her legs to her chest and hugged her legs while resting her chin on her knee. Her Sapphire eyes practically hypnotizing me to answer her. "It's rough." I sighed having memories of all the scum that had treated the _Almighty ZIM _with cruelty and dishonor. "Like training camp?" She asked. I snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Yeah..." Why didn't I think of it like that before! Than a genius idea flooded my mind. "I wont let anything that happened to me happen to you. I promise!" I reminded her as she rose an eye brow. "What?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lab. "FOLLOW ZIM!" I shouted with a devious smirk and possibly my best plan yet.

*next morning*****

I was waiting at the front door for Bre to come outside. "Bre! We leave now!" I demanded. I watched as she ran to my side. A charger still hooked to her Pak. "Um..." I pointed at the tube and she unhooked it quickly. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded. We both exited the base. She turned and waved madly at Gir while he repeated her actions. They did this until we were both about a block away from the base. She was kicking stones around. "Sooo..." She stuttered trying to break the awkward silence. I looked down at her. She was kicking pebbles around like they made a rude comment about her. "What?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I dunno. I'm bored. Entertain me!" I rolled my eyes. "Bre, not now. You can play with Gir and Mini moose at the house AFTER skool." She pouted pursing her lips. "Wow Zim, I thought you were fun!" She groaned while kicking yet again another pebble. It hit a tree and rebounded hitting a cat. She stopped and watch the cat run into the street and get hit by a car. "well!" She sighed under her breath. "I AM FUN!" I snapped. She looked at me. "I had more fun with that cat than I have with you." She spoke in monotone while gesturing over to the road kill cat.

"How rude." "How _entertaining._" She added as if my sentence was needing to be corrected! "Well what is entertaining to you?" I asked. "Well..." She pondered staring at the blue sky. Soon she snapped her head in the direction of a play ground after hearing a child squeal. She gawked at the view of a little girl with blond hair being pushed in a swing. A girl that looked about my age (Earth wise) was pushing her on the swing. They both were smiling immensely. I rose an eyebrow, and looked to see Bre's expression. She was however, giving off a different look. She looked sad, longing, and somewhat jealous.

"No." I snapped. She turned her direction to me. "What?" "You are jealous of the human scum and the dirt child. That isn't allowed." She looked back at them. "I'm not jealous." She added. "Just confused." "How so?" "She is pushing her in that contraption, yet she seemed happy about it. Why?" "It is a playing device for children." "Looks fun." I snapped my head at her. "You're kidding." "What?" "The earth toy looks fun and Zim isn't?" She smirked. "yup." She skipped ahead of me and slowed her pace to a walk when she was nearly a yard away from me.

Eventually we caught up to the skool. (The middle skool and high skool were in the same building since last year.) I walked to the steps and realized the absence of the little girl beside me. I stopped and turned to her. She was staring at me from the end of the stairs. "What?" I asked her. She looked away. "Are you nervous?" She shot me a glare. "No!" She snapped. "Just worried." She slyly spoke. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine." I told her. She nodded. "Now what's the story?" She took a breath and answered me, "I'm your sister who recently transferred from homeskool and have the genetic skin condition." "Good smeet." I approved while ruffling her hair. She shut her eyes tight and glared at me. "I'm not a smeet!" She spat. "What ever you say." I waved off. She was right behind me, I was about to grab the door handle when a voice I completely forgot about stood out. "Hello... _Zim_" spitting the last word.

I felt my blood run cold and looked at Bre. She already was staring at the PATHETIC human. I knew right than I knew keeping my promise to Bre would now be an even harder challenge. I sighed and turned to face my nemesis and his sister. "Hello..._ Dib."_

*SWEET BABIES THAT WAS LONG!

Any-who... I actually forgot about Dib too...

oops...

Paragraph from next Chapter:

~I walked through the locker room hearing a series of steps behind me and a pair of prying eyes spy my movements. Soon a heard a bash. I turned to see a locker knocked over and someone I never imagined to be **here ** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I snapped.~

Oh i'm devious... UNTIL THAN MY PRETTIES!


	3. Operation RUN!

*I DONT OWN IZ!

i'm stuck in the room right now listening to my sister practically SCREAM EVERY WORD in the song she's listening too... god help as all...*

I walked saw the image of the boy and his sister in their usual attire that was the same from when we were children, only that we were taller. Actually, the Gaz human was different- her hair was long, her black shirt was a mid drift, her undershirt was gray with black skinny horizontal lines with long sleeves, her pants were black and slick, her boots were combat and she still sported her bright autumn eyes that were lean and almost... pretty, and that devil game she is so obsessed with. Bre stared at them both. "Uh, hey?" She awkwardly greeted. She held out a hand for them to shake. "You are?" Dib smacked the hand away. "I don't shake with aliens." Dib hissed. Gaz groaned. "Shut up Dib," She spat never removing her sight from her game. Dib snapped his head to her. "Gaz!" He whined. "_Dib!_" She mockingly whined. He looked away angry. "Who is your little friend Zim?" Dib tauntingly asked me. I scoffed. "Idiot Dog Brain, this is my sister." I tried to make it seem as obvious as possible. Dib moved his eyes to her. Dib laughed under his breath.

"Sister? Can Irkens even have siblings?" he asked rhetorically. "Are you sure you're not an alien?" my eyes soon looked at the little Irken that said that. Bre looked serious. I was shocked, she was already talking back to a human? Gotta admit, kid had, what do the humans call it... _Spunk_. "Of course not!" Dib snapped. "Why would you even assume-" "I've never seen a human worm baby with such a..." "Great appearance? Amazing observance?" "Big head." Dib froze. "Not you too..." He sighed dropping his arms like noodles, a motion Bre was familiar with.

I laughed clutching my Squeedily Spooch. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEN MY LITTLE SISTER SIBLING IS AWARE OF YOUR GARGANTUIN HEAD!" I roared in laughter. I could tell a smile was tugging on her mouth, but she tried to resist the temptation. She shook her head. Gaz human snickered. "Well, best be heading to your pitiful class." I said opening the door. Bre walked in and I stuck my long lined tongue out at Dib. He glared darkly at me, clenched his fists at his side and his muscles stiffened. He growled at me and I smirked closing the door behind me. I lead Bre to her locker and opened it for her. "Know where your class is?" I asked. She nodded while staring into her locker. "What?" I asked her. Soon I saw her jump into the locker and close it. SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN HER LOCKER! "Bre!" I snapped. I opened the door and saw her hugging her legs on the bottom of the tall locker.

"I'm scared, I don't know why! I have slayed aliens bigger than the size of the Dib boy's head! This isn't sane!" She said shaking. I than realized how frightened she was, and I promised she wouldn't face anything I did. I was already about to break that promise, IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SKOOL! I sighed and held my hand out to her. "Come on little sibling." I said gently. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her out of her locker. "You have Ms. Bitters. I'm warning you, she is a horrid woman... thing... whatever gender or breed, she is like the seven eyes vortain beast." I warned. She smirked. "Hey, like training! I slaughtered one of those!" She said cheerfully as we walked to her class. "Exactly, but down slaughter this one... on the first day." She giggled. It was than that I realized she was holding my hand. I felt my chest tighten. I looked at the little Irken girl who was beaming with joy. It was than that I realized the girls around us smile at me and say words like, "awe... Zim!" was having a sibling this good? I looked at her. She was practically waving at everyone that even glanced at her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Zim, is this my class?" She asked. I smirked. "Yeah." I said. She watched as other kids walked into the room. "What is it?" I asked her. She looked at me. I squatted down, "Vortain beast..." I chimed. She smirked at me. "Yeah yeah," She than hugged me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders burying her head in my neck. "Thanks Zim." I did the unthinkable, smiled- and hugged her back. I let her go and she walked into the room, the tardy bell rang and I rolled my eyes.

Later on in the day-

I was in the gym leaning against the bleachers watching all the other baboons gag and vomit out of breath drenched in sweat. I on the other hand was fine and sweat free (it would burn me anyways...) "Zim!" I widened my eyes than groaned and my head rolled back. "_Whaat_ Dib stink?" I asked with irritation slipping with my words. Dib had a towel around his neck. He huffed and put his hand on his hip while wiping his cheek with the other hand using the towel. "You gave no effort what-so-ever! Must be an alien thing." Dib nagged. I sighed. "As much as I'd love to hear you stalk me and my personal life, I would like to go change so I don't smell like _you_ all day." I replied making him glare at me. "I'M NOT A CREEPER!" He snapped. I smirked. "Never said you were..." His face was redder than blood and his eyes were shooting daggers.

I made my way to the locker room and being the first in their sighed and pulled out my device that let me check on Bre. I saw her sitting in her desk, the one I used to sit in ironically, with her legs on the table crossed and trying to balance a pencil on where her nose would be. I smirked and snickered. "She actually acts like my sibling." I put the device in my bag after turning it off. I took off my gym clothes and replaced them with my original clothes. I heard the door open. I walked to the front door and checked for spying eyes, no one.

I walked through the locker room hearing a series of steps behind me and a pair of prying eyes spy my movements. Soon a heard a bash. I turned to see a locker knocked over and someone I never imagined to be **here **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I snapped. She jumped back. "I thought you were Dib." Gaz replied. I rose an eye brow. "How is that even remotely possible? I'M FREAKING GREEN!" I shouted. She placed her hand on her head, apparently my shouting gave her a head ache. "Dib took my game so I could focus in class. I know he put it in here." She spat. "Was it really worth almost walking in seeing Zim undressed?" I asked smirking. She snapped her head at me glaring. "that's not a pretty sight." She spat. I glared. Her autumn crisp eyes bored into my lavender contacts.

If she wasn't human I would actually mention how her eyes were kind of... how do you say it... nice? I smirked. "I wonder what would happen If I tell Dib about his sister's intruding in the _**MALE'S**_ room of lockers..." I taunted. She practically dove at me and covered my mouth. I glared. "gt pur piffy fanps ff phme!" I demanded through her hand. "Shut up!" She hushed. We both quieted down as we heard something that made us freeze. The shower turn on. We exchange scared looks.

Soon we heard whistling. Gaz slowly moved her hand away from my mouth. We slowly started attempting to escape, because if I was _dressed_ in the _locker_ room with _Gaz, _it would be a bit of a rumor to try to sort. We walked over to the door front door when we suddenly saw the knob rattle. We jumped and ran behind a row of lockers. We heard foot steps, than a locker open, and a zipper. Gaz jumped and her face flushed. I tried to resist the temptation of dieing in laughter, but than I heard the worst that would not only make Gaz choke on air, but me as well... "Dib! You're stuff is all over the floor!" We froze and our blood shot cold. I tightened my grip on my bag (Which I grabbed before hiding) and tried not to panic. I saw Gaz and she looked like she wanted to flay me. I rolled my eyes, I knew I had to do a distraction.

I looked at Gaz and mouthed,'any fire sources?' She rolled her eyes and handed me a lighter. I took it and searched for any wandering eyes. I than snook over to the closest fire alarm and flipped the switch making the fire come and smoke started to emit from the heat. Soon enough the ear shattering siren screamed, and unfortunately I forgot the whole cause and effect routine as water shot out of the alarm trying to hose down the "fire". I heard everyone run out and I tried to dodge water drops and grab Gaz's arm. I pulled her out but was hit by a drop off water making me hiss. Soon enough one water hit me after another until I was soaked and almost screamed.

Than I realized, Bre was in the same building. When we reached the door, instead of letting Gaz run free, I dragged her with me as I raced to the 6th grade class room. I saw the children walking out in a line. I than saw Bre look around in a panic, and to my curiosity, she was soaking and not screaming in agony. I ran to her and grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her with me. She just stared at where she once stood. She saw Gaz in the same position. She just looked at her and smirked. "You too?" She asked. I kicked open the doors. Waiting for the pain to stop, soon enough we were free from the water. I took in a giant breath of air and let go of the two people who were in my grasp. Bre examined the wrinkles on her uniform from my Jurassic drag and Gaz tried to wring her hair out. She groaned at hearing the water smack against the cement forming a puddle. "Thanks Zim..." she groaned. "No need for thanks yet Gaz human." I waved her off. I looked at Bre who was dusting herself off. I put my hands on her shoulders, she stared at me. "What is it?" "You okay? You didn't get burned right?" I asked her. She looked herself over and shook her head no. I sighed in relief and returned my attention to Gaz. She was trying to make her hair not look as bad.

She looked at me. "What?" She asked snappish. "You owe Zim." I added. She rolled her eyes. "No I don't, this is the most we've communicated." She noted. I smirked. "I could tell Dib that you were in the locker room stealing your game back and show him the security video in my locker to rat you out." I spat deviously. She glared. "You wouldn't dare..." She hissed. "Indeed I would." Bre just stared at us. Soon a smirk smeared on her face. "What do you want Zim?" Gaz asked me. "You will be Zim's first servant. When Zim has a request you will be the first to happily assist." I demanded. "Never." She spat. "That wasn't a question Gaz Human..." I hissed. She glared at me. I held out my hand. She hesitated, but shook mine with hers. We glared at each other. "Thank you for your participation."

"Screw you." She spat, and with that she turned on her heal and headed to her brother's car. I smirked. Bre looked up at me. "Is skool complete yet?" Bre asked me. I looked at her. Than at the big clock above the building. "In another hour, oh well, let's go home." I said carelessly. We both walked home. About another two blocks from home Bre looked at me.

"Zim, what's a... Freak?" I froze. She took notice of this and stopped to thinking it was a signal for her to do so. I just stared at her. "Why?" I asked coldly. "Because I heard a girl tell me at lunch that I would have friends if I wasn't such a... _freak_." She let the word roll off her tongue. I looked at her, I saw the optimism blurred with curiosity in her Sapphire eyes. I quickly looked away unable to handle her stare of confusion. "It means..." I slyly stared. Soon I just manned up and spat it out. "Defect." She froze. Her eyes looked like stone. She turned away from me. "Oh... I see..." She slowly continued her walk except allowing her bangs to hide her eyes as if- than I smelt it, saltiness stirred with water: tears. I walked up to her and stared at her at my side. Her bangs covered her eyes, only shinning tears glisten down her cheek were noticable. My Spooch froze. I reached for her hand and held it tightly in mine. She looked up at me with watery Sapphire contacts. I tried to half way smile, but she just resumed her silence. I felt awful. I failed her. She was already called a freak. The worst insult of them all... and I let it happen. My chest felt like it was numb. I soon whispered soft words under my breath.

"I'm sorry"

*OHHHHHH THE DRAMA! :D

Mas to come my little pets! lol, here is a paragraph from next chapter:

~ "Do you have to go Master? The scary monkey show is on!" Gir whined. I rolled my eyes. "Bre I trust you'll try to keep the... 'baby sitter' sane... well, as sane as she is now?" She nodded. "Yup!" She smiled. Soon a knock echoed the Base. I opened the door. "Thank you for coming..." I smirked. "Can I shoot you yet?" She asked glaring.~

Sounds good? Better, I'M LOOSING MY SOCIAL LIFE FOR YOU GUYS! D:  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Babysitting the Irony

Ugh... enjoy!

I walked up to the door, Bre was still at my side holding onto my hand with a death grip. I slowly opened the door, to see the dark home and Gir sleeping in the kitchen. I entered with Bre following. I threw my bag to the side and tried to flip the switch but the lights were down.

I sighed and commanded the computer to light candles. Soon the house was illuminating with little flame lit candles. I sat on the couch. Bre walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Bre." My voice made her freeze. She grabbed her elbow gently with her hand crossing the arm out of nervousness. "Yeah Zim?" She asked with her back to me. "Come here." I demanded.

She slowly made her way to me. She stood in front of me. I patted the seat by me. She took her seat and stayed quiet.

"Are you still leaking with tears?" I asked. She shook her head lying, because I could see some crystal like water fall onto her lap from her bang covered eyes. I almost choked on my breath. I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm. She slowly moved her hand up motioning me to stop so I did. She rested her hand in her lap. "I'm a defect." She hoarsely spat. My eyes widened.

"No! You're no defect!" I tried to console her, but I heard the shocking sound again. Soon she had her hand at my collar and pulled me inches from her face. I swore if she gripped any tighter than my shirt would rip.

"Zim is being nice, respect that!" I hissed. "I'm just a defective SMEET!" She growled. What has gotten into her?

"Calm down now!" I snapped. "Make me!" she shouted back like an ignorant child. I growled but than noticed something... She really did want me to calm her down. Her shoulders shook and her jaw locked, her eyes watered. She aggressively rubbed her eyes.

"Be careful-" She ripped off her contacts. "Screw them!" She hissed at the abandoned contacts on the floor. I jumped. She was enraged yet sad... I think this is what humans call, depressed. And I did this to her? I was confused.

What had gotten into her? Why was she so confusing? Just than I knew how to clear her up, "I'm a defect." I said bluntly. She froze.

She looked at me. "w..what?" She asked. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Yeah." I said finally ending our conversation. I heard a beep come from her Pak. I looked back at her, she wrapped her arms around my chest and cried into my side.

I tried to restrain myself from hissing at the pain of my contact with the water. I slyly hugged her back resting my chin on her head. I closed my eyes. What was this girl doing to me? I was actually treating her like a sibling. But what was strange... I didn't mind it.

The next morning I was in my lab. I was doing research on the Computer. Soon I heard Gir scream and run around. My focus dropped as I turned in his direction and snapped, "GIR STOP!" He payed no heed to my demand. I sighed and grabbed a speaker like machine and shouted.

"Bre! Come to the lab now!" in a matter of seconds Bre came running down the elevator.

"Yes?" she asked. "Shut Gir up." She dropped her smile and replaced it with a look of irritation. She groaned and looked at Gir. "Come on Gir, let's watch the scary monkey show." She motioned her to follow.

Gir's blue eyes went a brighter shade of blue and he dragged her up the shoot (elevator). I rolled my eyes and continued my work. I took a deep breath. Moments later I was messing with my collar trying to air out my neck. Why was the lab heating up? I shook it off and continued. Soon I felt a burning sensation on my head. I hissed and wiped at the culprit and found sweat on my gloved forearm.

"What?" I asked myself.

I turned on the camera to the base. I saw Bre sitting on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show with Gir beside her. They were both smiling like idiots... I turned on the microphone and held it close to my mouth. "Gir, Bre, how is the warmth up there?" Bre jumped and looked around for the source of my voice, she eventually made contact with the camera. "It's a little hot up here, why? Is the base over heating?" Bre asked while she straightened her antennas. "No, because than I would be in flames... COMPUTER!" I shouted. The base sighed as a response to my call. "Give me the earth's whereabouts temperature wise." I demanded.

Seconds later- **"Proximity Warning: Atmosphere raising in heat temperature. Now at 88 Degrees." **The base warned me. I stiffened. "88?!" I shouted back. I turned off the camera and checked the satellites.

The screens went fuzzy with white, gray, and black. I hissed and clenched my hands on the counter. "Planet Jackers." I growled. I stormed off to the elevator and made my way up to the house level. I exited the elevator to see Bre looking at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. My antenna twitched with irritation. "It seems that planet Jackers have a habit with burning earth." I spat.

Bre looked at me strange. "Planet Jackers? But I thought that they were done with keeping the sun ablaze." She questioned. Gir jumped on her head and peered at me through her antennas. "Master? Earth gonna blow up like fireworks?" He asked beaming. I sighed. "No, Gir. I once again have to save this PITIFUL PLANET!" I spat the last words out.

As I made my way to the elevator I froze. I turned to look at Bre and Gir and realized something. "Bre I cannot take you up with me." I noted. She rose an eye brow. "Why not? You take Gir!" She complained.

"Because Bre, the Jackers are merciless and tough, you could get hurt. I know you have been in close combat with many aliens but I don't wanna risk any harm in _outer space."_ I added. She huffed and crossed her arms. "So what? You're gonna just ditch me here?" "No, I can't do that either. If I do than there is another chance of harm. Planet Jackers could set coordinates to my base and destroy it for me interfering." I pondered. It was than that I remembered my little... "servant".

I smirked and turned to Gir. "GIR! Fetch me the Phone of Telle!" I ordered. "You mean telephone?" Bre asked like a know it all. I glared. "OF COURSE I MEANT THAT!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes. Gir ran off and came back to me with the telephone. I dialed in the numbers to the membrane home. I waited for the pick up and than I heard it, but not the one I was hoping.

"Hello?" Dib asked on the other line. I froze. I heard him sigh, "If this is another prank caller just hang up." He said with irritation. Bre snatched the phone from my hands and held it to her face.

_ "Intionbleh?" _She asked. Why was she speaking Irken to the Dib human. "Um.. what?" Dib asked. _"Totungom, Libyuoniton shin?" _I heard Dib growl. "Come on!" He spat. I heard Bre try and hold back a snicker. _"SHERTO GURITON NONI PRETULABUE!"_ She roared. Soon Dib shouted in aggravation loud enough for me and Gir to hear. "GAZ! TAKE THE FREAKIN PHONE!" Dib snapped.

It sounded like he threw it on the floor. Soon footsteps were heard, and Bre put the phone up to my face. "Hello?" Gaz asked audibly. I smirked. "Hello Gaz Human. I need your assistance. I heard an irritated growl come through the line.

"What... Do... you.. want..." She asked between growls. I held a chuckle in my throat as I listened to her try and sound pleasant. "It seems there is a threat in the atmosphere and I need to go check It out, Bre isn't allowed to come along with me." I heard Bre scoff at the mention of her grounding. I rolled my eyes. "So you want me to babysit?" Gaz asked. "If that's what you humans call it than yes.

Though I do not require you sitting on any earth babies." I added with slight disgust. She scoffed and hung up. I did so as well and looked at Bre. "I will wait till the threat engrosses, and If the Gaz comes early than I will leave early." I mentioned. Bre rolled her eyes. "I'm not a smeet." "I know, but still." "I'm a child?"

"Yes, on earth you would be about to become what they call a 'teen' which is when you are in your age before adulthood." I added to make her feel better. She looked of to the side and did a, "Hmph." And walked into the kitchen. I looked at Gir. "Maybe you should stay too Gir." I added. His eyes lightened in blinding blue. "YAY! I GET TO WATCH MORE MONKAY!" he cheered and clung to the TV that Magically turned on.

I heard the base beep and the computer warned me, **"Master the atmosphere has gone up, time to head out." **I sighed out of aggravation. "Do you have to go Master? The scary monkey show is on!" Gir whined. I rolled my eyes. "Bre I trust you'll try to keep the... 'baby sitter' sane... well, as sane as she is now?" She nodded. "Yup!" She smiled. Soon a knock echoed the Base. I opened the door. "Thank you for coming..." I smirked. "Can I shoot you yet?" She asked glaring. "Silly Gaz human... If anyone will be doing the shooting it will be Zim." I smirked.

"If Bre sends a distress call from Gir to me than I will not only blow up your home but take the two and travel to another planet and let earth be fed to the sun." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care where I watch them." She added. Bre stood up and walked to the door where me and Gaz stood conversing. "Actually I would like to go to the house of the Dib." Bre added. I glared at her. "No," I spat darkly. She pouted and clasped her hand together giving me the "doggy face". She made whimpering noises. "But... but!" "no! No backsides will be mentioned now!" I growled with finality. She hugged me tight around my waist shoving her face into my side. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" She whined loudly. I scrunched my face and retreated a bit at the ear shattering whine.

"Stop! NO!" I snapped. She let go of me and glared at me darkly. "You made me do this..." She hissed. "Do what?" Gaz just watched as she walked to the middle of the col-do-sac and pulled out a Megaphone from thin air. She turned it on and shouted into it.

"ALIENS! HERE! ALIENS!" I threw on my disguise and ran out and grabbed her dragging her back into the base at the speed of light. Gaz snickered at her outburst. "I like this kid." She laughed. I glared. "Don't encourage her..." I warned. She crossed her arms and snickered. "Fine, if the Gaz human says so, you can go to the Dib's house..." I growled.

She smiled big and hugged me. "THANK YOU!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." I looked at Gaz human showing the words in my eyes, "please say no" She smirked. "I think it would be a great Idea." She said letting the words roll of her tongue tauntingly. I demoniacally glared. "Evil... pure evil..." I hissed. "It's what I do best." She added. "Put your disguise on." I ordered Bre. She nodded and ran into the home.

"I need to leave soon, make sure she strays from the Dib." I noted. Gaz nodded. "Don't worry, Dib is at a meeting with his little eye ball cult." I snickered. "Cult..." I laughed under my breath. "Gir must be limited on Television time, an hour exactly. If he whines give him his rubber piggy and he'll be in sleep mode. Bre isn't allowed to be near electronics because they have a habit of catching on fire with her near." I added. Gaz nodded to every note I made her take. Soon Bre came out in her disguise along with Gir in his green dog suit.

They both walked to Gaz and stood at her side. "Don't be reckless." I ordered to Bre. She nodded and smiled. "Don't die Zim!" She ordered me in return. I smirked. "That will never happen." I boasted. I turned toward the Base and closed the door as Gaz lead the two to her home.

***Bre's POV***

I stared at the tall lady. She was very pretty for a human. Her purple hair was rare and so was her golden eyes. She noticed my gawking and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked with slight irritation. I looked away and sheepishly smiled. "heh... nothing." She rose an eyebrow. "Thats not a lie..." She sarcastically added. I smirked. I liked this lady, she reminded me of Zim. "So, how long have you known Zim?" I asked.

Gaz looked at me. Gir was clinging to my back smiling. "I don't know him well. He's more familiar with Dib." She said. I nodded with understanding. I looked back at the ground. Than I saw something from the corner of my eye. Gaz's hand swinging back and forth. It taunting me. I liked holding Zim's hand when we walked, because It felt like family when we did so. And for some reason... that's something Ive been aching for recently.

I slyly moved my hand up. Gaz looked at me and watched in amusement as I tried to sneak my hand into hers. She snickered and I jumped. I looked up at her and retreated my hand pulling it behind my back. She smirked. "What? Are you scared of me?" She asked tauntingly. I shook my head no. she rose an eye brow. "I'm not scary?" "No, not to me anyways." "Hm, that must change if I want to keep up my reputation." She replied. I looked at her hand once again. Every swing like a watch pulling me into a trance, my heart beat fast and my breath caught up in my throat. My mission was to hold that hand and I was determined to accomplish it.

Soon Gaz's laugh filled my ears. I looked up at her. She once again saw my intrigued gaze at her hand. She held it out to me. "It won't kill you." She smirked. I slowly put my hand in hers. She tightened her grip and looked forward. I noticed how my strange alien hand didn't effect her. I smiled and tightened my grip. And before we knew it we were swinging our arms as Gir was clutching our wrists swinging with our arms. I stopped and Gaz saw this. I gawked at the sight of the playground and Gaz smirked. She pulled me with her as she walked toward it. She soon lead me to the one device I saw before- the swing.

I looked at her. She got behind it grabbing the chains. "I'll push you." She mentioned. I hesitated, but eventually did a fast paced run to the swing. I slyly gripped the chains. Gaz let go and took hold of my sides. She pulled me back and I held my breath. I looked down as I saw how I was levitating above ground. She than pushed me and I swung, and soon came back to her and she pushed me from my back. A smile crept on my face as she repeated this and I went higher and higher, soon letting a squeal of joy slip from my mouth. She smiled and chuckled. I watched as Gir span himself at rocket speed on the merry-go-round. I enjoyed the moment while it lasted and wished this joy I felt would last for eternity.

***ZIM'S POV***

I slowly walked to the Membrane home. I had cuts on my arms and bruises on my forearms and chest. I took a steady breath as I pounded on the door. I adjusted my appearance as the door opened. Gaz was in sleeping clothes and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "They're both in the living room." she spoke before I asked my question. I nodded and entered seeing Gir playing with his rubber piggy. Bre was on the sofa... sleeping? I gave Gaz a strange glance.

"What is she doing?" I asked. "Sleeping. She was pretty worn out." "Did she fight?" I asked. Gaz gave me an 'are you serious' look. "No Zim, I took her to the park. She wanted to swing." My eyes widened. "You let her get on a HUMAN toy?" I asked aggressively. She rolled her eyes. "She didn't mind. In fact she loved it!" she added taunting me with every word. She smirked knowing it was getting to me.

"Well, I saved this ungrateful planet once again." I snapped. "I will take the children and head back to my base now." Gaz nodded and took a few steps to Bre but stopped. "Why the hesitation?" I asked. She looked at me. "She's sleeping." She reminded. I rolled my head and groaned. "I know this!" "No Zim. She is legitly sleeping. As in dreaming." I perked my antennas. "how do you know this?" I asked. Gir walked over to me and clung to my leg. "Because she said something." I rose an eye brow. "She... _spoke_ in her sleep?" I asked. Gaz nodded. I sighed and walked to her. "I'll just carry her." I groaned. I picked her up and eyed the blanket.

"Take it." Gaz added. I rose an eye. "It's yours." "It'll wake her up if we try and take it." I took notice and nodded. "Farewell Gaz human." I said before exiting. When we were about 4 yards from the base I heard Bre softly speak something... I stopped and looked at her. "What?" I asked myself. But soon she said it louder It wrung my Spooch at the word she said in her sleep. I watched as a tear glistened down her cheek as she scrunched her face as if knowing I was watching. My blood froze as the word echoed in my head. I than had a flash back of when the tallest were in a transmission with me.

_ "ZIM! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE SAY IT!?" Red snapped. I jumped. "What is it that burdens you my tallest?" I asked with worry. Purple's head engrossed in the screen. "OUR BURDEN IS YOU ZIM!" I froze, my face felt cold as did my blood and spine. My eyes turned to stone and my throat clogged up with air and dry words that would not come out. "M... Me?" I asked slyly moving my hand to my chest. "Zim You are BANISHED to earth!" Red spat. I jumped as if every word boomed through out the base. "You're nothing but a useless, annoying, stupid, idiotic, impulsive, hyperactive, ranting, back talking,**FREAK!**" The words echoed into my base, mind, and chest. I dropped to my knees hearing the word tauntingly repeat in my mind. "I... I'm so-" "Do us a favor and end your life on earth Zim. You're setting a bad example for the Armada." Soon the transmission ended as my entire body turned to ice._

The word she softly spoke in her sleep. "Freak." It was than I felt something on my cheek, slightly burn. I payed no heed to the burn. I was leaking out tears, and didn't care who saw. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. I choked down a swallowed breath that threatened to suffocate me. The tear streak illuminated her cheek. I felt my Spooch warm up. My grip on her tightened. She slowly opened her eyes halfway to me. "z...Zim?" she softly asked. "Don't worry." I softly spoke. "Your brother won't let you be hurt. Not anymore." She smiled softly and fell back asleep. And I intended to keep that promise. Because as if now. We were family. And I was **NOT** ashamed of it.

Not at all.

Why must I always make a sad part? **Sigh** i'm heartless.

Here is a paragraph for next chapter:

~ "I know you're up to something." I spat. I watched as she walked solo down the street. I walked slyly to catch up but knocked over a trash can. Her head snapped around. "Hello?" she asked. I dove into a bush. Eventually regretting the impulsive act as thorns stabbed at my skin. I bit my lip holding back a cry or shout. She resumed her walk and I waited till it was clear, than I resumed my stalking. Only to hear something electrocute. What was that? Before I knew it she was charging at me, with dull eyes and darkly smirking... blood lust... that was the least of emotions that I could read. It was hard to read with my fear flooding my body.~

Take a guess... I dare you :P

BYE BYE!


	5. On her trail

I hope you all enjoy! all i'm sayin is that if you think the first few chaps. Are sad... you're gonna hate the ending of the whole FF. :3 a lot of POV's in this chap.

I was in the base fixing my paste shower faucet when I heard a scream come from the house level. I dropped my tools and ran up the elevator. When the elevator opened, my vision was blinded by smoke. I covered my mouth from preventing any smoke entering my lungs (Yes, Irkens have those).

Soon I saw a figure coughing in the midst of the smoke, Bre. I out stretched my arm and reached for her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me soon seeing her coughing and hacking attempting to cover her mouth.

I put my unused hand on her shoulder and spoke through my arm. "Are you okay?" She coughed louder and worried me. My grip engrossing on her shoulder, if I squeezed tighter I knew my claws would draw blood. She managed to look up at me. "Gir _cough_ trie-_cough _waffles _COUGH!" _She managed to say with coughs finding their way in her sentence. I rolled my eyes. False alarm. I pulled her outside and we exited the base. \

We looked at the outside view. "Computer! Clear the smoke!" I demanded. In seconds the smoke disappeared. I slowly lead Bre back in. "You okay?" I asked her while I opened the door. She took a deep breath than responded. "Yeah... I guess that's what I get for letting Gir make breakfast." She joked. I smirked and she followed me in. I saw Gir in the kitchen playing with burnt waffles. "YEAHHH!" He cheered. "GIR!" I snapped. His head turned and he protruded his tongue. "I made waffles!" "I'm well aware..." I moaned. An alarm went off on the clock. I turned to see it and noticed what time it was, Skool started in less than and hour. I turned to Bre. "Ready?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "Yup!"

We both walked out of the home (After putting Gir in sleep mode.) When we were a fair distance from the building, Bre started to make a strange noise come from her throat. I looked at her funny. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. "Humming." She responded smiling. "_Humming_?" I asked rolling the word off of my tongue. "Yeah, it's singing without the words." Bre added. I rose an eye brow. "Who taught you this?" "It's natural!" I heard a voice respond. I snapped my head around to see Dib stink and his sister walking behind us. Great...

I moaned and looked back forward and crossed my arms behind my back for a sophisticated act. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Dib stink?" "So what were you humming?" He asked Bre paying no heed to my question and made his own. "I don't know..." she answered while pondering. "I heard some of my class mates play this on their magic fruit device." She responded. "IPod?" Dib asked. "Yeah! That thing!" She excitedly responded turning her head to him.

"Bre!" "Yeah Zim?" She asked me turning her head back to me. I leaned to the start of her antenna and whispered, "Don't associate with the Dib stink!" I snapped. She looked at me funny. "Why?" "HE'S THE ENEMY!" I shouted. "We can hear you." Gaz mentioned. I snapped my head to her. "Quiet slave!" "Slave?" Dib asked looking at us. Gaz's eyes snapped open wide and her mouth parted. I smirked. "Oh, nothing Dib boy." I responded waving it off.

When we reached the Skool entrance Bre stopped yet again at the start of the steps. Dib and Gaz still behind her stopping and giving her a strange face. "Well..." Dib slyly spoke motioning her to go forward. She looked at him like he was the one blocking their walk way. "Sorry." She spat and walked up to me. Gaz watched her storm up the steps. Ever since the babysitting job, it seems Gaz has paid quiet some attention to Bre, and I found it fascinating.

*DIB'S POV*

Once Zim and his little 'sister' walked inside the building I grabbed Gaz's shoulder so she wasn't able to walk forward. "What is it Dib..." She spat. Her head snapped to me and I felt my fear rush through my gut. "We are both pretty familiar with Zim being a threat to the earth, but what about his little alien sidekick?" I asked Gaz. She gave me an 'are you for real' look and scoffed. "Bre? The little girl? What, you think she'll stab you to death with dandelions?" She asked with sarcasm lacing her voice. "NO! It's just that she's an alien. For all we know she could be an even worse threat to earth than Zim." "Yeah, good luck with that." Gaz spat while shoving her shoulder forward making me retreat my grip on her.

***Bre's POV***

Zim was walking with me to my class when I stopped. He looked down at me and knelt to be eye level. "What's wrong?" "They're gonna call me it again." He froze. I could tell his muscles were turning to stone due to his eyes slowly turning still too. I just turned away, I couldn't look at him without leaking tears. "Nothing, just a lil' tired." I spat monotoned. He looked at me with worry than turned away realizing I wasn't in the mood. He stood up and ruffled my 'hair'. I flinched and groaned at his annoying action. He just did a sly laugh and walked off to class.

I entered my room hearing the kids gossip and chat about random topics while I made my way to my seat. I drifted off into my own thoughts. _That word. Why is it so affective? It's just a word, an opinion. About me. I only know the facts about me. So why does it hurt? And why does it hurt Zim too? Why is he so familiar with the foul word?_ I was flashed back to reality when a hand softly tap my shoulder. I turned to see the person who touched me and was surprised to see my results, the class pyromaniac, Rider.

He was about an inch taller than me, he had dark chocolate like colored hair that was eye brow length and swept across his face, he had deep green eyes, he was fair skinned, he had a mini hoop earing at the top of his ear, a red baggy hoodie, baggy jeans that kind of showed the tips of his black boxers, one black converse and one red converse, and of course- matches and lighters shoved in his hoodie pocket. He smiled at me. "Hey, you're the new girl Bre, right?" he asked. I just awkwardly nodded. He smirked. "I'm Rider, I have _quiet_ the reputation here." he said chuckling out the word 'quiet'.

I shrugged. "So I've heard." I added. He quickly moved his hands up to his hair to keep it swept. "Why aren't you speaking with the fellow students like the others?" I asked. He looked a little distant from my question. "Well... I'm not exactly... _perfect_ to the other drama obsessed kids here." he said spitting out perfect.

"I'm a freak apparently." a shock of adrenaline shot through my body and I sat up a bit more. "What?" I asked with hope in my eyes. He took notice of this and hesitantly nodded. "You too?!" I asked starting to stand. "Yeah, that's what I sai- wait... too?" He asked. I nodded. "You were called a freak?" He asked. I nodded ignoring how that word made me want to shred it apart with my bare claws. "I mean... yeah you have a skin condition, but that's not freaky, that's unique." I froze.

"I'm... unique?" I asked. He nodded while his cheeks started to transform to the color of... pink? But once again, I was struck dumb with another foreign word, _unique._ "Thank you." I added. "I find your obsession with setting things on fire very... unique too." I mentioned. He looked at me. I started to feel like my eyes were being controlled by his. Why did I feel like that? And I know I usually ask Zim about these things, but my mind was telling me not to. "Such people like you from where I am from get rewarded greatly and are praised." I was thinking of the mighty Invaders, but what I realized... he didn't know that. "Really? Where are you from?" he asked. My body went numb. Names flashed in my mind while I searched the room for a name, soon coming across the map seeing the first thing hoping it matched my story.

"New York." He smiled. Phew he bought it... "You and your brother are from the big apple?" "I know not of this large fruit but we are truly from the New York." I said smiling. The pink came back on his face. "Wow, that's cool." he said just before the dark teacher slithered into the class. "Alright you demon spawn. Take your seats or I'll send you to the pits of Hell." She spat. In seconds we all magically found our way to our desks.

***DIB'S POV***

After school I spied out Zim. I saw him walking to the 6th grade classroom waiting for his sister. He leaned against the wall opposite of the class door while tapping his foot impatiently. "Whacha doin' Zim?" I asked placing a hand on my hip. He spotted me from the corner of his eye. "Nothing of your concern _DIB." _He spat fully turned to me. I walked to him and crossed my arms. "Saving the earth is my concern Zim." "Since when?" "Since you decided to invade it."

"This earth has been begging to be destroyed." "When?" "Look around you Dib, It's quiet obvious." "no, it's not. That's why I'm asking you." "GAH! STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ZIM!" "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" "I'M NOT HIDING!" we were now inches from each others face glaring furiously at one another. Growls slipping from our throats. Soon a little voice interrupted our little spat. "Zim?" We both made contact with the little blond girl. "Bre? Class is over?" "Yeah, it ended early today." "Than we best be on our way. CYA DIB!" He spat. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the skool.

I wasn't gonna let this happen. I knew that Zim was a threat, but the amount of danger that came from the girl... was unknown, and I was gonna find out. I flipped out my phone sending a text to Gaz saying, '_Gaz, keys in locker, walking home.'_ I pressed send and threw my phone in my pocket. I soon made haste to follow after the alien girl, Bre. I ran up to them and walked a good distance behind them covered by a crowd. It looked like they were talking about something serious. Maybe a plot to end the world? I NEEDED TO KNOW! Luckily my curiosity was saved once I saw Zim walk to the cross walk and look back at Bre. I hid behind a tree and spied turning on my hearing device.

As the sound adjusted I eventually heard their discussion.

"You sure you can make it come on your own?" Zim asked waiting for the red light to flash to allow him to walk across the street. "Yeah, you're only going to the resource store right?" She asked. He nodded. Zim leaned to her and kissed her forehead. She squinted a little from the contact. Was Zim showing... Affection? Maybe she was his sister, Maybe Irkens really could have siblings.

Soon the light flashed red and the cars came to a halt and Zim waved Bre good-bye as he headed through the street. She waved back and walked forward. When Zim wasn't watching her anymore, I hurried my pace and was a little too close for comfort for a distance, but I was still safe. She stopped and I knew I was screwed. She turned and I dove into the grass, somehow she never spotted me out. I thanked my luck and continued my observing at a far distance. I don't know what, but something about this kid wasn't right.

"I know you're up to something." I spat. I watched as she walked solo down the street. I walked slyly to catch up but knocked over a trash can. Her head snapped around. "Hello?" she asked. I dove into a bush. Eventually regretting the impulsive act as thorns stabbed at my skin. I bit my lip holding back a cry or shout. She resumed her walk and I waited till it was clear, than I resumed my stalking. Only to hear something electrocute. What was that? Before I knew it she was charging at me, with dull eyes and darkly smirking... blood lust... that was the least of emotions that I could read. It was hard to read with my fear flooding my body.

Soon reality smacked me across the face and I flipped back dragging my hand in the dirt, squatting while sliding back. Her fist was shoved into the earth where I once was and her bangs casted over her eyes. I took steady breaths. What the heck just happened. She slowly made eye contact and I noticed something- she wasn't the same little Irken girl I was watching... this one, was just outright blood lust and insane. She smirked and dove at me swinging her claws as I ducked hearing the _SWOOSH_ from air colliding with the force of her slash. I was on my back supporting myself with my elbows staring at her as her claws were left empty in the air.

She growled. "You are a threat to the mission. The tallest would be very unpleased." What the heck? "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. Soon a beep came from her Pak and her original gaze returned to her face, But this time she was flooded with worry. She pulled her arm back to her side. She blinked rapidly and made contact with me. "what..." Before she finished speaking she ran off in the distance. What the heck is wrong with her? Why did it look like she didn't know what she did? Did she know? All I knew from this... she WAS a major threat to earth. And I had to stop her.

*ZIM'S POV*

I was sitting in the living room unit waiting for Bre to return home and explain her absence. I heard the door knob rattle. I braced myself for action as the door swung open, but all that happened was Bre ran straight past me with a gust of wind following. I just stood there with a blank expression. I shook my head trying to think straight. "Bre! Come here!" But I was responded by the sound of a door slam. I rolled my eyes. I walked over in the hall where her room unit was. "Bre where were you?" All I heard was silence. "Bre answer me now..." I hissed. "Go Away!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO!" Soon I heard the door lock click. I glared. "Open the door." "Zim I want to be alone right now." "I don't care. You didn't keep your promise. Why were you late?" Soon she opened the door out of her disguise. "I ran into the Dib boy." My glare eased. "What happened?" "I... Don't... know." She slowly worded. "You're lying." I said quietly. "What?" "YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes. She walked out of her room and I followed her to the kitchen.

"Explain." "Hey Zim?" She interrupted. Why did she want to drop this topic? She turned to look at me, I than saw it. Fear. Written all over the sapphire Irken eyes. I than decided this should be discussed later. I sighed, "What?" Soon the fear was replaced with curiosity. Oh no, not another insult, if Freak was the first one... what was the next one?

"what's... _unique?"_ She asked raising an eye brow. I gave her a look of confusion. "Why?" "Because..." She looked like she was trying to gather words. "I heard it on TV." That was a lie. "It means special, perfect in it's own way." Soon a smirk crept on her face. "Am... I unique?" I smiled and ruffled the top of her head making her antenna fall against the back of her head in irritation. "Yeah, you are." She gazed into my eyes. I removed my disguise and than knelt to look her in the eyes. "Now be honest with Zim. Who called you unique? An earth monkey?" I asked. She crossed her arms. "Nobody." She spat. Why was she so defensive. She was acting like she was protecting something... or somebody.

As happy as I was knowing she was given a complement, (And even though it's MUCH better than Freak) I didn't like how she was keeping that person in the dark. Why was she? Unless... "What's his name." I spat. Her eyes widened. I felt darkness flood my Spooch. _Gotcha._ She snapped her head away from my dark stare. She walked off to the living room. "No one told me that Zim." She slyly said under her breath. I didn't like this... There was a boy in the picture, and I was _**NOT**_ happy.

*Ah... Zim. Being all brotherly. So yes, Bre might be falling for a boy in her class. And Zim reacts to it... lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter... I'm not so sure about it myself... I kinda felt it was a filler chapter. Idk, here's a paragraph of next chapter.

~I was watching from behind a tree, than there she was. She walked out of the building with a boy who looked around her age. Why? They walked over to a bench and talked through out their little play time given to be excused from class. She was watching everything he did. He pulled out a stick. He swipped it on something and soon a flame was devouring the miniature stick. FIRE! I was about to dive in and save her but she did the unthinkable. She smiled. What was different about it? She never smiled at me like that... why was this boy different?~

TILL THAN MY PRETTIES!


	6. Freak Show

Listening to Deadmau5...

simply epic.

*ZIM'S POV*

I was walking down the street with Bre to skool. She was as always holding my hand rambling on about how random stuff. Soon her random words stopped as did she. I turned to look at her. She removed her hand from mine and stared at my back. I sighed. "Okay..." I squatted down and she jumped on my back. I wrapped my arms around her legs while her right hand held a steady grip on my shoulder and her other hand doing gestures to her rants.

"Hey Zim." she slyly interrupted herself. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's a homicidal?" She asked. "Uh... what?" I responded. She's been attending skool for about seven weeks and she learns a new word everyday. "Why do you ask?" "Because my friend-" "That Rider kid?" Even though I never saw him, I didn't like him. She was always with him. Even though that was her only friend, I'd rather her be only friends with me and Gir and no humans. "Yeah. Well he said that his cousin's class mate is always warning him about a homicidal maniac." What is wrong with these humans?! "It means murderer. Or in this case- a human worm who has a habit of killing other human worms." "That's insane!" She snapped clenching her claws on my shoulder. I flinched. "Well it is earth humans we're speaking of." she groaned. "The tallest sent me to a planet of Insanity and dismay for training..." She spat. My muscles tensed. "It's good for training." I replied bluntly. She took noticed of this but shook it off.

"Zim, when can I play with the Gaz lady again?" I stopped. "What..." I spat darkly. "Well, it's just that she's nice and fun!" "The Gaz human? NO!" "But I thought-" "what?" I asked resuming my walk. "I thought you liked her too." She said under her breath. "WHAT?!" I shouted. "Well the time of the loud noises shouting through the school, you gave off this... aura." I froze. "The day I set off the fire alarms?" I asked. She nodded rapidly. "YEAH! YEAH!" "It was nothing more than a simple deal." "there's no such thing." "Yes there is." "Nu uh." "we aren't playing this." I bluntly demanded. "NU UH!" She shouted into my antenna. "Bre.." I growled. "NU! UH!" she pronounced.

"YEAH HUH!" I shouted back. Children. This was just childish. "Nu uh" "yea huh" We went back and forth until we reached the skool yard. Bre hopped off my back. "You know I'm right." "ZIM IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" I spat. She rolled her eyes. "except for now." I growled at her remark, but was cut off by the sound of some one shout, "Bre!" We both turned in the direction of the sound. She smiled, and she ran to the direction like she knew that voice by heart. "Bye Zim!" She shouted as she raced to her friend.

I glared at the sight of her running. She was befriending the enemy. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see Dib glaring. "Zim-" "I have no time for you Dib." I spat thrusting my shoulder forward making him release his grip. He retreated his hand and glared. "It's not about you, I was going to ask you something." I looked at him strange. "I don't know why I decided to tell you now, but is there anything _different_ about Bre?" He asked. "We have already discussed the matter that you think she's an Irken too." "No, I know that Zim. It's just that... something happened." I froze. My mind went back to the day she came home late. I was than on edge and my grip found it's way to Dib's throat.

"What happened." I growled. He threw his hands up to my claws gripping on his neck and he made his own tight grip on my wrist. "I... did... nothing!" He choked out. "She... attacked... me!" I froze. Bre? Attacked him? As proud as I kinda was... I felt... worry. It wasn't normal for her to just attack people. Than again, she did snap at me twice. I had flash backs of the two times when I heard her Pak electrocute. I than slyly loosened my death grip on Dib. When there was enough room for him to breath again he took that chance. He grabbed my hand and thrusted it away from him.

"Something isn't right with that girl." He spat. He than shoved by me and made his way in the skool. I knew this wasn't right. I searched around for Bre. We were ditching skool today, I needed to know what the heck was wrong with her. I was waiting outside the skool when the recess bell rang.

I was watching from behind a tree, than there she was. She walked out of the building with a boy who looked around her age. Why? They walked over to a bench and talked through out their little play time given to be excused from class. She was watching everything he did. He pulled out a stick. He swiped it on something and soon a flame was devouring the miniature stick. FIRE! I was about to dive in and save her but she did the unthinkable. She smiled. What was different about it? She never smiled at me like that... why was this boy different?

This boy must be the Rider kid. I slyly made my way to her and her friend. "Bre." I demanded. She turned her attention from her friend to look at me. Soon her friend joined sights with her at me. "Zim? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked. The boy jumped at the mention of my name. "Oh, you're Zim?" He asked. A glare devoured my face and I leaned to him. "Yes. You must be Rider." I hissed. He switched gazes from me to his little flaming stick and decided to put it out using his fingers not flinching at the heat.

"I guess that wasn't a good image... showing Bre what a match was." he sheepishly laughed. Bre rolled her eyes. "Zim, seriously what do you want?" She asked with impatiens in her voice. "We need to talk." "About what?" "I heard about your little run in with Dib, we are going home and discussing the matter." She froze and her eyes enlarged. Rider noticed and gave me a glare. "Something wrong?" he snapped. This kid wasn't making a good first impression. I glared at him darkly, "This is family matters. None of your concern." I spat. Bre just scoffed. "fine," Bre said with finality. She looked at Rider and just waved. He waved back, and she followed me to the base.

When we reached the base, I kicked open the door. She followed in. she entered the elevator. It was quiet. I looked at her. Her legs were shaking. She was scared? "Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked. She stiffened her muscles and continued to ignore my stare. "no... there's nothing..." She stuttered. Why was she lying? "You're lying to Zim." I added. She finally looked at me. "are we... talking to..." She stopped speaking. Her sapphire eyes (We took off our disguises) bored into my crimson ones. They were watery. She was going to leak. "The tallest?" I finished her sentence.

She lost eye contact and resumed staring at the floor. I turned away from her. "Yes..." I softly answered. I heard her sharply inhale. I felt chills run up my arms and legs. Why did it scare her so much? Soon the elevator stopped and she followed me to the transmitor. I took a deep breath as I connected the transmission with the tallest. The screen was fuzzy, but soon it cleared and the Tallest both appeared on the screen. My Spooch froze remembering the last time we spoke.

"Zim? What is it?" Red demanded. "I see Bre made it to you safely." Purple added. I nodded. "Yes My tallest. It seems that there has been some random aggressive actions happening from Bre, is this natural?" I asked. I noticed them exchange looks and eventually smirks. They both returned their attention to me keeping the smirks smeared across their face. "Yes Zim. The Pak power chord has been acting up on us sending strange waves into random Paks. She must have been one that was effected." Red mentioned, but I felt like he was lying. "Understood." I added. He nodded with the devious smirk.

"Now, may we speak with Bre in private?" Purple asked. I looked at her, and she was shaking madly. What was wrong with her? I nodded and exited apologizing under my breath.

***Bre's Pov***

I was strangling the hem of my shirt with my claws and my legs shook violently. I eventually made eye contact with my leaders. "Yes?" I asked. "Bre, have you had second thoughts yet?" Purple asked. I shook my head no. "No my Tallest. I still have the desire to become an invader." "Oh, so you still disagree with our placing of you being a royal guard?" I nodded. "Yes, I still am not fond of the idea." I said pleasantly. Purple nodded. "Well, it seems your Pak is misbehaving." "That's what it seems sirs." "Very good." I heard red smirk under his breath. He glanced at Purple. "This isn't a good thing." Red spoke trying to cover his recent words.

"You've surely heard stories of defective Paks." Purple mentioned. My Spooch sank. They were talking about Zim and I knew it. My legs stopped shaking. My grip loosened on my hem. No one, not even the tallest, disrespect Zim. He's my family. "Referring to whom?" I spat. Red's eyes enlarged. "What?" He asked angrily. "You dare shout at the tallest?" I smirked. "My tallest, excuse my behavior... I'm just a malfunctioning defect." I growled smirking. Red stared darkly. "You are no defect Bre, infact you have a pretty high place in the Irken race, but snap again and that can change in a second. I crossed my arms. "than I best leave, you are well aware of my unusual bi polar actions." I added. Purple nodded. "We shall speak privately with Zim." Purple demanded. I nodded and left.

I walked into the lab and saw Zim with crossed arms and tapping his foot rapidly. "Zim." He turned to me. "They wanna talk to you." I said. He nodded and walked in the room.

***ZIM'S POV***

I walked in hearing the tallest snicker. "What is it my Tallest?" I asked. Soon an image of an Irken Pak came up in the corner of the screen with labels of the different parts. "All the information we can give is that unlike the average Pak, Bre's is..." Purple looked at Red motioning him to finish his sentence. "A bit unorganized." He finished. I rose an eye. "How so?" "That electrocuting sound, is the Pak actually working." "So her Pak is... defective?" "No, actually... it's just different. All we will share now- unlike the average Pak, it's a little... backwards." Red added. "What?" I asked.

Purple chuckled. "Her Pak is opposite from the standard: When an Irken is missing their Pak, they have 10 minutes to survive, When her Pak makes that sound- it is actually turning on. She than has 10 minutes to turn it off before... _**shutting down**_." My eyes shot open and I glared at them. "WHAT?!" I snapped. Red leaned forward. "That Beep sound is her Pak shutting off. She is the first Irken to survive on hyperactivity and not a Pak." "Why hasn't she told me this?"

"Oh that's just a little of what is yet to come Zim. She doesn't even know this much. She assumes that her Pak is just a defect." "Why does she not know?" "It's a surprise Zim..." Purple added.

(A/N: IT IS A SURPRISE! YOU ALL WILL BE SURPRISED BY THIS SURPRISING SURPRISE!)

Soon the transmission cut. Bre entered the room. "What happened?" She asked. I quickly turned to her. I couldn't remove my eyes from her Pak. The dull blue circles on her Pak, the burn mark. It makes sense. She thought she was a defect? What was the tallest not telling me... I gave her a half faked smile. "Nothing..." I lied. I couldn't tell her. If I did, I would want to tell her with all the details so she isn't left drowning in curiosity. She walked up to me. "I'm a defect... aren't I?" She asked. I stood frozen. I couldn't speak. She hugged me tightly. I returned the hug resting my chin on her head.

"Yes." I lied. I felt her breathing go ragged. She was on the verge of leaking again. My grip strengthened. I lied to her, and made her cry.

I may not have known why she was so different from all the other Irkens completely yet, but I knew why I was a defect- I was impulsive, bi polar, and lastly...

_**HEARTLESS**_

*YES I AM BEING KIND OF A DOUCHE LEAVIN YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER. I KNOW!

But trust me it'll all be worth it.

Here is a paragraph of next chapter:

~ "Come on Zim! We have only been to three houses!" She shouted tugging on my costume. I can't believe I let her drag me into this mess. I was on edge the whole time. This holiday was just flat out HORRIBLE! she managed to gain strength and dragged me to another home. She adjusted her black wig that was identical to my human hair. Why she chose that costume I'll never know. She rang the door bell getting into character. I rolled my eyes. Soon the door opened to reveal a pregnant woman dressed like that snow white princess. Bre glared at her in deep character. "GIVE ME THE FILTHY WORM CANDY NOW!" She growled playing her little role of the AMAZING Zim...~

Yes I went there. She is 12, she will still attempt trick or treating.

TILL THAN!


	7. Nightmare on Irk Street

This next few chapters are gonna drift away from the plot a bit but i'll try to keep your attention.

***Zim's Pov***

I was in my miserable classroom doodling in the corner of my paper ignoring every ignorant word the teacher, Mrs. Debling, said. All she said was ignored anyways. The students only listened with their mouths open and their chins scrapping against the desk in ignorant gawking at the teacher's hour glass figure. She was what the guys in the grade drooled over, another reason they thought I was weird- I didn't even part my mouth a millimeter for the woman and her curves. Soon a ruler smacked against my desk and I didn't even flinch as the woman slowly leveled her face with mine.

"You okay Zim? You look a lil distant." She questioned. I spotted from the corner of my eye on of the guys elbowing Dib about her rump. I just groaned in disgust. "No teaching drone, I'm fine." She rose a brown thin eyebrow. She fixed her posture and swiped the paper from me. "Wow, you're quiet the artist Zim." She said with a smile on her face. I shrugged. "Eh," "Eh? No! That should be a 'yeah!' You take lessons?" "No." That was kinda a lie, Bre drew all the time and showed me a few things, guess I caught on fast. "Well, that deserves to be appreciated Zim." She said before returning me my paper.

"Okay, anyways. Class can someone remind me where I left off?" She asked. I resumed my dazing and doodling. When class ended I exited the room to see something that brought fear and horror to me. Two 'sophomores', as their called, were putting up a banner that read, "Halloween". I dropped my binder and book. Dib walked up behind me. "Forget it's Halloween?" He asked smirking. I glared. "OF COURSE NOT!" "than why aren't you boarding up your windows and doors at your base Zim?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. "None of your concern." I spat before storming to my locker. I left my books where they were dropped knowing that someone will find them and hopefully toss them out.

I did my combination and opened my locker to see my one picture in the back of the locker, Bre hugging Gir and my claw in the corner of the picture due to my horrible photography skills. I smirked as I grabbed my gym bag. I closed my locker door to see Gaz standing at my side. "Hey Zim." I jumped. "Gaz! Do not ever attempt to scare Zim again!" I snapped. She just smirked. "No promises." "Now tell Zim why you are here?" I demanded. "Just wanted to give you your update you demanded." She said. I nodded remembering telling her to give me an update when the Dib plans an attack.

"What is it?" I asked. "He said he's gonna leave skool early to sneak into your home." I smirked. "Well done slave. I will send a message to the computer to adjust the defenses." I mentioned. As I walked off I noticed something, she was following me. "Is there anything else?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Than why tag along Zim's trail?" I asked. She shrugged. It was than that I spotted the three girls behind her. They were in rather... revealing... clothes, hair up in horrible ponytails making there blond hair look greasy (Only blond hair that I find rather neat and pretty is Bre's.)

They were smirking and laughing among themselves. "What about them?" "Nothing." She spat. "Your trying to avoid being close by them?" I asked, soon hearing one of those girls answer my question unintentionally. "She's like a freak." One said. My blood ran cold. My jaw locked. I looked at Gaz who was making her fists stay at her sides. "Just ignore them..." She spat quietly. She was called freak... the worst name. What I did next I never thought I would EVER do in my life.

In seconds Gaz's hand was in mine and she was dragged to the group. They stared at me shockingly. "You said Freak." I spat. "Yeah, so?" One replied. I made my face inches from hers glaring darkly showing my sharp ferocious teeth. "Apologize now or I'll rip out your weak human organs and feed them to my insane robot and shred your remains." I growled. Her face went cold and her eyes were blinded by fear. She shook madly and swallowed loudly. "I... I'm sorry... Gaz." she said between scared breaths. Gaz stared at me. "Good." I spat. I dragged Gaz with me back to my locker and moved her in front of me.

"Are you harmed?" I asked with anger slyly lacing in my voice. She looked at me unbelievingly. "Y-yeah..." She slowly spoke. "Why did you help me?" She asked. I looked away, why were my cheeks warming up. "Because... that word... it's horrible." I growled. She put her soft hand on my shoulder. Has her hand always felt so soft? "Thanks." She bluntly thanked. I smirked. "No need to thank the great Zim." I boasted. Her smile dropped. "And now my respect for you is gone." She spat and walked off. I followed her trying to stir up more irritation.

After Skool I was slowly making my way to the 6th grade class. I than saw the children exit dressed as different monsters and creatures. Than came out my 'sister'. She too was dressed up. She made her way to me. "Hello Earth Scum." She smirked at me. She had on a black wig identical to mine, ivory contacts also identical to mine, a uniform that was similar to mine, and her Pak remained the same. So yes, she was me.

I smiled. "You make a good Zim." She scoffed crossing her arms. "PATHETIC HUUMAN!" She growled. I laughed at her accuracy. Rider exited the classroom to: he was dressed as a magician. I smirked. "Your little friend dressed up too?" I asked pointing to him. Rider smiled. "yeah, it's Halloween. Why not?" He shrugged. Bre smiled. "Hey Rider!" She waved and in moments time he was at her side smiling like an idiot. "Bre we need to be leaving." She sighed. "Guess I gotta go." She said to Rider. He shrugged. "Gotta obey the rules- I know. I'll just cya later than." He said waving her goodbye. "Later than?" I asked once he wasn't in sight. She looked at me. "Yeah, we decided we were gonna go trick or treating together." I froze. "WHAT?!" I snapped. "YOU WILL NOT CELEBRATE THIS TRECHID HOLIDAY!" I shouted getting a few glances from passing people.

"I'll be with rider." She added as if that made me feel better. My eye twitched- it didn't make me feel ANY better. "No, I don't approve." I hissed. "Than it's decided." She slyly spoke. "I guess you are tagging along." I froze. "no... No... NO!" I shouted. "NEVER WILL I EVEN BE SEEN IN A HORRID COSTUME DEMANDING HUMANS FOR THEIR POISONIS CANDIES!" I shouted. I still don't know how this happened, but once I returned to the base... It was night time, Bre had her candy bag and costume on, and I was in a costume dressed as a vampire. I groaned. "Okay... let's head out." I spat. "WAIT!" Bre stopped. She ran to Gir and threw him in a cage with chains covering every inch of the metal bars. "I'm only doing this for your own good Gir. This Holiday somehow finds a way to make you go... sugar mad." She slyly added. Gir was smiling. "OKIE DOKIE BRE!" He stuck out his tongue and Bre smirked. "Okay, let's go. Rider said he'd meet me at the creepy house near the park.

I rolled my eyes as we made our way outside. Bre noticed all the lights lit up welcoming the candy searchers over. She grabbed my cape and dragged me to a house. She knocked on the door. A fat man opened the door dressed as a skeleton (yet last I checked skeletons didn't have meaty flesh hanging out). "Oh... you're your brother!" He said recognizing us as the neighbors. I rolled my eyes. "Yes.. yes.. I'm adorable. NOW THE CANDY!" She shouted in character. Ever since that costume went on her, she had been imitating me the ENTIRE DAY. He laughed and dumped half of the bowl filled to the brim with candies in her bag. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation." She bowed and ran off dragging me to two more homes.

"Come on Zim! We have only been to three houses!" She shouted tugging on my costume. I can't believe I let her drag me into this mess. I was on edge the whole time. This holiday was just flat out HORRIBLE! she managed to gain strength and dragged me to another home. She adjusted her black wig that was identical to my human hair. Why she chose that costume I'll never know. She rang the door bell getting into character. I rolled my eyes. Soon the door opened to reveal a pregnant woman dressed like that snow white princess. Bre glared at her in deep character. "GIVE ME THE FILTHY WORM CANDY NOW!" She growled playing her little role of the AMAZING Zim...

The woman looked like she was tired. She yawned and dumped the whole bowl into her bag. She smiled madly. I saw Gir on Halloween in a little sugar rush, but what about her? I froze. I picked up Bre and ran off to the house where she was supposed to meet with her Pyro friend. When we reached our destination we saw the magician dressed boy waiting on a wooden step. "Hey guys!" He greeted. I put her down and she looked startled. "Well!" She scoffed. She walked up to him handing him her bag. "Wow! You sure you still wanna go trick or treating? I mean you're already loaded!" "If you still wanna I can make room." She replied. He shrugged. "Okay than." They both stood up and followed after each other to another home.

"Zim you can go home now!" She shouted. I just stood there zoomed out until reality hit me, "WHAT?!" I snapped. I was about to run to the two kids when I tripped over a foot. I face planted the dirt. "WHO HAD THE AUDACITY TO DO SUCH A FOUL ACT?!" I snapped looking up to see Gaz. She was dressed in a knee length white dress with puffy sleeves like a pirate, a black corset, black combat boots, a red hood that was down and flowing in the wind, and a basket in her arm. She was the Red Riding Hood. "So... You were trick or treating?" She asked smirking. "NO!" I snapped.

I jumped up dusting myself off. She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Cute." "I'm not cute." I growled. "In your own way." She smirked walking up the wooden steps and sitting on the wooden bench that was sitting on the eerie home's porch. I made my way to her side sitting next to her. "Well, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Bored. Dib is gone and Dad is too, as always." She sighed. I leaned back against the bench. "So you're alone?" I asked feeling a little bad. "yup." She responded looking at me. "I was dragged into Bre's little scheme." I spat.

Gaz snickered. Why did her laugh warm my Spooch? "So, how do you view this horrid day?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's an excuse for people to hog out on chocolate and sugar." she said. I shrugged in agreement. "I think of it as the day Hell devours the earth." I spat. "It's a little obvious." She added. I glanced at her. "Do you know how red riding hood ends?" I asked smirking. "The granny was killed by the wolf and Red was eaten." She responded. "By.." "The wolf." "Do you like wolves?" I asked smirking. "Are you threatening me?" She asked smirking. I shrugged. "Your opinion Gaz." "What?" I looked at her. "What did I say?" She froze. "Nothing..." Soon her cheeks were transforming red.

"GAZ!" I shouted standing. She snapped her head at me alarmed. "What?!" She responded on edge. "Your face! It's red!" I shouted in fear. Her eyes widened. Her hands shot up to her hood and immediately flipped the hood over her head covering her face. I sat back down realizing she didn't care... or it was something she didn't wanna mention. "It's called... Blushing." She slyly spoke out. I looked at her. "Blushing?" I asked. "I think i've heard that before." I added. She turned her head away. "Good for you..." She growled quietly. I gazed at the moon. Why was it only tonight that the moon shinned brightly illuminating everything in it's path? The stars drenched the skies. It was actually... beautiful.

I tuned to Gaz able to see her face through the shadow casted by the hood. Her autumn crisp eyes were bright and illuminating. The moon was a good effect on her. I smirked. "What?" She asked. "You look pleasant with this moon." The red returned to her face. "Thanks..." she said under her breath. She slowly rested her head on my shoulder. And I didn't mind. Why was I acting so weird? What was she doing to me? I truly hated Halloween, but not this... what is happening now... I could honestly say... I loved.

***Bre's Pov***

I was hiding behind a bush with Rider at my side. "You see them?" I asked. He nodded. We were spying on Zim and Gaz while sharing our loads of candy. "They're cute together." Rider added. I nodded. "uh huh." I put out. He turned to me. "You look a lot like Zim." He mentioned. "Well, I am dressed like him." I said putting emphasis on am. He smirked. "I can't hug my best friend when she's dressed like her brother. It's awkward." I froze. And soon made contact with him smirking darkly. "You know I'm a hugger." I spat. "Yeah..." He hissed. "HUG ZIM!" I shouted only loud enough for us to hear. He flinched in fear. "GAH! NO!" He shouted back running and I followed after him.

*Aw... some ZAGR stuffy stuff. Cute huh?

Here is a paragraph from next chapter:  
~ I stood at the horrid sight of the lifeless landscape and eerie wooden home. The address lying to me. Heaven's door? Funny... I sighed. I walked forward hesitantly. I knew I had only one shot at this. If I screw up... I'm handing my life over on a shiny clean platter. I froze when I realized I was right at the door. I heard my heart pound through my right ear. This needs to be done. I can't do this on my own. I need help. I slowly rose my shaking hand to the doorbell, every second striking down with intimidation. Eventually I pressed on the button hearing the shrieking bell scream. I flinched. Soon the door opened revealing the dark inside. I felt like I swallowed my heart. "Hello?" The man asked. Only his eyes were visible. "Are... you the..." He nodded knowing what I meant. I gulped loudly. "I have a request for you." He than slowly made his way into the light of the outside sun. His shaggy black hair looked jet black, his devilish smirk illuminating his face. His glare shooting deep into my soul. "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. At your service." He said crossing his arms behind his back.~

OHH! I'M DOING IT! I'M DOIN A JTHM MASH UP WITH IZ! THIS IS REALLY GOOD! THERE IS 2 PARTS TO IT! HOPE YOU ARE ALL EXCITED!

until than...


	8. Jurassic measures

And now... THE EPIC FIRST PART OF PROBABLY ONE OF THE WORLDS GREATEST BATTLES!

*D**ib's Pov***

I was in my room messing around on my computer, when a fist banged on my door. I sighed. I got up and walked over to the obsessive pounding and opened the door to Gaz. She was glaring at me. "What is it?" I asked her. She scoffed and shoved past me walking in. I followed her over to my bed. She hopped on it and peered out the window. "what are you doing in here?" I asked sitting next to her. "Shut up!" She snapped.

"Look, the police are swarming around the neighbors house." She said as she pointed through the window at the house surrounded by flashing lights of red and blue.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me. "from what I heard, their son was murdered." My spine was in chills and goosebumps devoured my arms. "Murdered? Which son?" I asked with a sly bit of horror. She snickered.

"The 17 year old one." "You know how?" She was quiet. She pressed her ear against my window and growled. "What?" I asked. She retreated her ear and snapped her head to me. "I can't hear anything! Open your stupid window." she spat.

I did so and a light breeze flew in and filled the room making Gaz pull at my covers attempting to cover herself. She than slyly put her head out of the window flinching a bit from the ear shattering sirens screaming. She looked focused in her little mission. Soon her mouth parted and her eyes gouged. "Wh...what?" She asked herself.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her from the window and made her face me. "What is it?" I asked. Horror was on her face, than a smirk slid across her mouth and her eyes were filled with insanity. "He was found at that creepy house that is a mile from the skool. They said that his face was sliced and his eyes were ripped from their sockets, and whats worse..." She slowly added leading me on in the suspense. I gripped the blankets shaking.

"He was alive through all of it." She growled. My heart sunk. "So... he felt... everything?" I said between heaving breaths. She nodded. "Pretty violent and gory, huh?" I nodded. "Who is that guy?" "The one in the creepy house?" "Yeah." "I don't know. I do know he's some kind of homicidal-" "Freak?" I finished. She glared. "What?" "Don't say that word." "It's true." "It's foul." She spat. Wow, where did this come from? "He somehow is in relation to that pyromaniac kid in the 6th grade." She mentioned. "That Rider kid? Doesn't he always hang around Bre?" She nodded. "So maybe you could learn a few things from him." she added.

"I gotta stop this guy." She jumped. "What? No! You'd be murdered like everyone else that had gotten too close to that guy." I shrugged. "Maybe, but at least I'm doing something." She rolled her eyes. "God your stupid." she spat. She made her way from my bed and walked outside. I put some thought into this little theory. Maybe I should exchange a few words with that Rider kid.

It than occurred to me: That means speaking with Bre too. No way is she gonna leave me with her best friend. This was gonna be a challenge. I hopped from my place on my bed to the computer chair spinning once and than coming to a halt and searching the internet for the address. After hours of searching, I found it. The house was creepy and wooden with some imperfections in the stability, grass that had dry/ dead spots in random places, and the address of 777. How funny, a killer lives in a home labeled 'heaven's door.'

I chuckled to myself as I clicked on a link that showed me more information. A picture of a male about the age of 21 appeared: he had shaggy black hair that was identical to mine (a bit more messy) except no scythe like piece sticking up, he had a shirt that was labeled 'Z?', and striped sleeves that touched the start of his thumb nail. For a murderer, he was smiling awfully... strange. He was beaming a cheeky grin with big eyes that still intimidated your being.

I felt chills race up and down my spine. How exactly was I going to get this guy caught? I mean I have enough on my plate as it is! There is revealing Zim and his sister to the world! And just recently I discovered that Bre is a major threat! GOD! This is awful! I groaned placing a hand on my head to try and ease my head ache. This sucked, but it had to wait. I wasn't gonna let even MORE people be so brutally murdered.

The thought rang in my head- _he was alive during it all. He felt every bit of pain given._ I shuddered imagining the gore and torture that guy went through. I slyly looked to my alarm clock, 11:04. A thought struck me, I could just call the kid over! It was Saturday! I searched my desk for my cell phone and eventually found it not waisting a second punching in the numbers to the school directory. Soon a ladies voice came on. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi, I'd like to connect with Rider Stigma." There was typing on a keyboard heard, than soon the connection was broken by another "burr" from the phone connecting to Rider's.

I leaned back in my chair gawking at the image of the homicidal maniac. I than saw his name in bold letters under the screen. "Johnny?" I asked myself. Soon I heard the phone connect and a voice sighed. "Hello?" Rider asked. "Hey, this is Rider?" "Yeah, who's this?" "This is-" Soon I heard Bre in the background shouting for him. "Um..." I cleared my throat putting on my best voice acting. "Zim. I need to speak with you. You know of this... _Johnny._ Correct? The one that has the homicidal label?" The phone was silent. "Yeah. Why do you want to know?" He asked. Thoughts scattered in my mind as I tried to find a cover up. "Curiosity." I lied.

I face palmed and groaned. "Okay..." Rider drifted. "Well, Bre's here if you need to talk to her." I froze. My blood went cold. If anyone was able to see past my voice acting- It would be the sister of the one I'm pretending to be. "No, this was just a business call between you and I." I stated. "Okay than. I'll tell Bre you called." The phone hung up and I froze. I dropped the phone and accidentally making it land on my foot. I hiked my foot up in a fast motion into my hands and I hopped on the unharmed foot around my room screaming, "MOTHER OF GOD!" "WHINER!" Gaz shouted.

LATER-

I was walking down the street plotting my mission. How would I stop this guy? It wouldn't be easy... I pondered these thoughts but was interrupted by a force knocking into me pushing me to the ground. My back loudly collided with the cement side walk and I let out a moan of pain and rolled on my side. I heard snickering. I slyly opened an eye to see what exactly happened. I saw a ball from a far distance and Zim towering over me laughing madly. "HAHAHA! WHO'S WEAK NOW, DIB?" He shouted.

I put the pieces together and solved the puzzle: Zim+ball= aching back. I groaned and rested my head against the cement. I took steady breaths. "I'm not weak Zim. I was just unprepared." "You should always expect the unexpected!" He shouted back with chuckles lacing in his voice. I rolled my eyes groaning setting myself up with my hands. "Shouldn't you be at your base plotting world domination with your robot and Bre?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Zim's chuckles stopped and he glared. "That is none of your concern Dib!" He spat. We both heard laughter from a boy and a girl crawl near us. Zim looked like a spike a chills and shivers shot up to his head from his feet.

He dove into a near-by bush and hid. I rose an eyebrow. Soon the two were visible, it was Bre and Rider. I could see Zim's contacts peering through the bush at the two. They just walked by laughing ignoring me and Zim. He was spying on his sister? Wow, Zim has really changed... for certain people. I stood up and dusted myself off when the two were long gone. Zim shot out of the bush and was about to run off to them when he turned on his heel to glare at me. "Even if I was plotting the world's demise, what would you do? You can't stop me. And with my new team that I put together... I'm unstoppable." He snickered. I glared as he dashed off after the two incognito.

I turned and marched off back to the direction I was heading originally before the little run in. Halfway down the street (during a few spits and insults I made about Zim under my breath) an idea hit me like a train. I can't stop Johnny. And in all honesty- I can't stop Zim alone, It'll be an even bigger challenge now that he has the little time bomb girl at his side. So I figured. What if the undefeated... go head on head in combat? I smirked. It scared me sometimes at how smart I was. I cheered to myself as I did a little skip of joy.

"But who would I side with?" I asked myself. It was plainly obvious though, Zim was the enemy. So that left me with one choice. I stopped walking as paralyzation struck me and my blood flow stopped. I had to befriend the homicidal maniac. I had to do the impossible. Why is it that I always put hard challenges on myself? I over estimate me sometimes out of pride and ignorance. This was just plain insanity! HE KILLS PEOPLE! But than again... if Zim takes over the earth, a lot more lives will be lost. I gulped. This was gonna suck. I shook off the paralyzing moment and resumed my walk at a reasonable pace. Soon I reached the destination and stood once again paralyzed at the front of the walk way.

I sighed. I stood at the horrid sight of the lifeless landscape and eerie wooden home. The address lying to me. Heaven's door? Funny... I sighed. I walked forward hesitantly. I knew I had only one shot at this. If I screw up... I'm handing my life over on a shiny clean platter. I froze when I realized I was right at the door. I heard my heart pound through my right ear. This needs to be done. I can't do this on my own. I need help. I slowly rose my shaking hand to the doorbell, every second striking down with intimidation. Eventually I pressed on the button hearing the shrieking bell scream.

(A/N: I cut it into split paragraphs due to how big the entire thing would be together.)

I flinched. Soon the door opened revealing the dark inside. I felt like I swallowed my heart. "Hello?" The man asked. Only his eyes were visible. "Are... you the..." He nodded knowing what I meant. I gulped loudly. "I have a request for you." He than slowly made his way into the light of the outside sun. His shaggy black hair looked jet black, his devilish smirk illuminating his face. His glare shooting deep into my soul. "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. At your service." He said crossing his arms behind his back.

I felt sickness over coming me. I choked down the urge to vomit and pass out from fear. I just gave an awkward smile. "Thank you..." I stammered. I crossed my arms behind my back trying to come off with a polite aura. His smirk engrossed almost devouring his face. A laughter lacing with evil over came him. "Well? You must be terrified!" He laughed. "Heh." I managed to squeak. His arm went to the door and opened it slowly emitting a _RRREEEEEEAKKK_ from the old wood and hinges. The sun light revealed the room which I would assume was the living room and gawked in horror. Blood was all over the walls, weapons and torture devices dangled from hooks and the ceiling.

I swallowed down a chunk of air slipping out a sly cough. I pounded my chest trying to control my coughs. He than asked me a question that made me want to run for the hills screaming and crying for Gaz. "Want to come in?" My eyes went big and a fearful frown tugged at the corners of my lip and I tried to keep them lifted to remain a straight line. My chest pounded rapidly adding in heartbeats and randomly changing it's pace of beating almost making me pass out as my legs shook almost making me buckle my knees falling to the ground.

"Sure..." I slowly replied. I entered the horror home while rereading my personally made will in the back of my mind. I made my way in and froze at what I saw. There was a little boy who looked to be around Bre's age or about a year or two younger sitting on the couch. He had huge eyes and ruffled black hair. He looked at me and did a 'squee'. I rose an eye brow. He clung to his teddy bear for dear life while quivering at the sight of me. I scared him? And Johnny didn't?

"This is Squee. He is my best friend!" Johnny said placing his hand on the bare of my back and I slightly jumped from his alarming touch. Squee slyly nodded. "H... Hello.." He slowly responded burying his face in the warmth of his soft bear. He closed his eyes softening to the Bear's fur easing his fear. I smirked. The kid was kinda cute. Johnny looked at me. "You see why I think he isn't a miscreant? Unlike all the others out on this planet." He spat kicking an imaginary object. "Yes..." I stammered. He nodded. "I don't know about you though because we just met." He added.

He walked over to a wall which had weapons dangling from hooks implanted. He slowly stroke a finger down the bright blade examining it. When a dot of red blood sprouted from his finger, he slowly brought the finger to his face watching the blood spill from the cut. He did a "hmm..." and than sucked on the wound. "I won't hesitate to slice you to pieces." He mentioned darkly. He grabbed the handle of the blade that had a smiley face at the end. He swiped it across the air and held the tip to my Adam's apple. I gulped slowly trying to avoid the razor sharp end.

"Understood? So don't cross me." He spat. I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't think of it!" I eagerly added with fear sliding in my sentence. He smirked. He retreated his blade. I looked at Squee from the corner of my eyes. His ear was at the Bear's mouth as if listening to him whisper. He gasped quietly and retreated his ear from him. Johnny glared darkly and snapped his head at the bear. He growled and shouted. "SCHMEE! SHUT YOUR DIRTY STUFFED MOUTH OR I'LL RIP THE STUFFING FROM YOUR FUR AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" He snapped. Squee jumped. "Schmee, That wasn't nice." He quietly and softly scolded the Bear.

"So what was the request you had for me?" I sighed deeply. "This is going to sound... insane." I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. Soon I felt a hand place on my shoulder. I looked up to see Johnny giving me a straight face. "I am insanity. Now resume your speaking." I nodded. "There is this... guy. His name is Zim, and he's sorta plotting to take over the world." Johnny took his hand from my shoulder and put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm... sounds interesting. Anymore information necessary?" He asked. I nodded. "Uh... he's sorta an... alien." Johnny's eyes widened and Squee held a tighter grip on his bear with fear pouring from his eyes. Johnny smirked. "Ha! This is gonna be fun!" He laughed. "You-you believe me?" I asked flabbergasted and putting my hand to my chest. He nodded and made his way back to where his weapons were dangling from. He skimmed over them all slowly caressing each blade and dull end.

He groped the handle of a small sword (You'd say a dagger but I guess it was longer than one.) He removed it from the wall. It had a smiley face like ball at the end. The sword like object sort of came out to a curve at the end like a mini J, but it was still fairly sharp.

He sighed with relief. He turned to me revealing his weapon. "This good enough weapon?" He asked. I put my hands up, "You're the expert." Johnny smirked and waved his hand to me flattered. "aw... how flattering." He examined the blade once again. "Well, another question I have: when do you want him dead?" I beamed darkly. "As soon as possible." I spat with a tint of chuckling. He smirked. "Than we best be leaving." My gleam engrossed. "Squee! I'm leaving, feel free to stay but when you leave lock the door behind you." He said following me outside.

"So, any requests for him? Want me to kill him slowly or fast?" I turned to him. "Have fun with it. I hate that guy." He smirked. "I plan on it." I held a chuckle in my throat. What I thought was a brilliant idea... I would latter regret. Forgetting how the littlest of things... can be effected.

_**The littlest.**_

*I bet you will never understand what that means...

BTW the next chapter will be very violent. So... unless you like slasher stuff than you best skip through the chapter. AND! Bre and Rider aren't on a date, they are just hanging out.

Paragraph from next chapter:

~ He dove at me. I jumped and managed to skip the tackle. He ran through and slid to a stop turning to me in the midst of his slide. A smirk planted on his face. My cheek still burned from the previous cut. I hissed at the reminding pain. "What's wrong Zim? Can't fight back? You've been dodging me this entire time!" He shouted taunting me. I growled. I leapt at him tackling him. He kicked my Spooch and I fled back gripping it. I groaned and lunged forward retracting out a robotic spider leg from my Pak slicing his sleeve and revealing the cut I made. It was fairly deep and blood drew fast. His hand flew to the injury and he growled. "That was NOT nice!" He snapped. He dove at me tackling me to the ground. I threw a punch to his jaw making him turn his head spitting blood. I turned my face to see Dib enjoying every moment. I couldn't see what it was he was doing exactly but it looked as if he was trying to block something from my vision. My hearing adjusted back to the fight. I kicked him off and we went at it again: tackling, slicing, throwing kicks and punches. Soon I found myself on the ground. I sat myself up staring down the blade at my head. "Good bye Zim." he smirked. I was done. That's it. I lost.~

THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE A BIT OF SPOILERS FOR YET TO COME!

TILL THAN!


	9. Homicidal maniac VS The Irken

This chapter was hard to make. Not for tear jerking reasons but because I'm super lazy and get bored typing out fight scenes... yeah. I know.

HERE IS CHAPTER 9!

*ZIM'S POV*

I was on their trail. Bre had decided to spend some play time with her human friend and I have been keeping a watchful eye on the two. They only talk, walk, and play at the human ground of play. I huffed at the boredom. "Why can't I trust them? I know he wont try and turn his back on her and pull a Dib, but I can't be too careful!" I snapped at myself from the tree branch I was hiding on. They were on the swings slowly swinging next to each other making conversation. They laughed. I rolled my eyes. "She shouldn't think a human is funny..." I growled. My attention was drawn away when I heard my name being shouted. "ZIM!" I rolled my eyes groaning remembering the voice.

I turned directions to see the Dib boy. "Go away I am occupied." I demanded. He huffed smirking. "Well, actually. You don't have a choice but to come down here." He chuckled. I rose an eye brow. "How so?" He nodded and pointed to thin air. I saw nothing and gave him a curios gaze. But before I could speak back I fell from the tree with the branch and collided with the earth. A massive spike of pain erupted through my being. My eyes slammed shut and I hissed in pain clutching my head. I slowly tried to stand leaning against a tree glaring at Dib who was snickering. I glared darker. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I snapped. Dib stepped aside revealing the culprit who was fast enough to catch me off guard. I gazed at him. He was familiar.

I looked over to the two children who were no where to be found. Thank Irk, it seemed like things were about to become bloody and I _**NEVER**_ want Bre to see me like that. The man stepped forward. "My name is Johnny. But since I'm ending your life soon. Go ahead and call me Nny." "Like the human part?" He chuckled. "Sound wise- yes. Spelling- absolutely not." He beamed taking more steps toward me revealing his blade that was hidden behind his back.

"You _**DARE**_ threaten Zim?!" I growled feeling the pain slowly exit my body. He was soon right in front of me smirking menacingly. "I don't threaten. I simply give them a warning of what is yet to come." I was about to jump him when I felt a flash of heat strike my cheek. I threw my hand to the burning sensation and clutched it. It was than I spotted the J like sword in the air with deep maroon blood (Irken blood is dark maroon.) I moved my hand to my face seeing the identical blood on my palm. I glared realizing that he but a deep cut on my cheek. I let a growl slip from my throat. He chuckled.

"How cute! Not as cute as Squee though, He's unbearably adorable." He retorted. I kicked him in the stomach making him take a couple feet back a fair distance. Immediately losing the pain in my back diving at him. He swung his sword and I ducked matrixing. He smirked as he kicked me in the chest from the back of his heel. Knocking air out of me making me almost fall coughing. He dove at me and I dodged him and his sharpened blade.

He dove at me. I jumped and managed to skip the tackle. He ran through and slid to a stop turning to me in the midst of his slide. A smirk planted on his face. My cheek still burned from the previous cut. I hissed at the reminding pain. "What's wrong Zim? Can't fight back? You've been dodging me this entire time!" He shouted taunting me. I growled. I leapt at him tackling him. He kicked my Spooch and I fled back gripping it. I groaned and lunged forward retracting out a robotic spider leg from my Pak slicing his sleeve and revealing the cut I made. It was fairly deep and blood drew fast. His hand flew to the injury and he growled. "That was NOT nice!" He snapped.

He dove at me tackling me to the ground. I threw a punch to his jaw making him turn his head spitting blood. I turned my face to see Dib enjoying every moment. I couldn't see what it was he was doing exactly but it looked as if he was trying to block something from my vision. My hearing adjusted back to the fight. I kicked him off and we went at it again: tackling, slicing, throwing kicks and punches. Soon I found myself on the ground. I sat myself up staring down the blade at my head. "Good bye Zim." he smirked. I was done. That's it. I lost.

He pulled the blade back getting a good aim and slamming it down into my throat. But before the pain shot through me- never did it come. I only saw a blur and Johnny was gone. I looked around and noticed Dib panicking. What about though? I heard a blood curdling growl. I turned my head getting to my knees and widened my eyes at the sight of something I never expected: Rider was gone, the Johnny's throat was being strangled by a 5'2 blond Irken girl who's eyes were filled with blood lust and viciousness. He was smirking at the sight of his own weakness. "Stupid girl. You think you can kill an _assassin_?" He chuckled praising himself. Her grip tightened.

"My weakness is vague. Only a hoax to those who remain an enemy, but your fear scales are rapidly switching showing signs of insanity." She spat monotoned. He laughed tilting his head back. "Indeed! I am insane! You must be too if you think you can kill me. Only an even greater assassin like maniac can end me." She smirked. "Exactly my point." He gave her a risen eye brow. He slyly moved his sword to her stomach and she never noticed. I tried to get to her but my legs gave out on me from the fall. "Bre!" My voice screeched. Why wasn't she doing anything. "Fight." Johnny demanded with the blade now at the bottom of her chin.

"If that's what you wish." She spat monotoned again. She dropped him and her robotic legs retracted lifting her in the air revealing to me the lit blue dots. Her Pak was on. She had 10 minutes. I ran to them only to be tackled by Dib. I kicked him in the groin and he let out a howl. He gripped my collar and lifted me to his face. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KILLED! NOT HER!" He shouted shaking me. I shoved my claws into his arm with blood splurging from the contact. He let go of me shoving me away pulling my claw with me.

He latched his opposite hand to the wound gripping it tightly. My thoughts splattered across my mind: Where did Rider go? Why was Bre dragged into this? Why did all of these things happen? In the midst of my distracting pondering I spotted Dib diving at me. Knocking me into a tree. My back was hit once again. And this time, I was knocked out. My sight switching from black to blurry sights of Bre and Johnny fight like maniacs. I slowly rose my hand attempting to reach her and pull her into my embrace and away from the man. She was going to die. 5 minutes until she's out. My breaths went raged and my vision went black after the loud bloody murder scream erupt from someone. A tear stroke down my face fearing the worst. My little sister was dead.

**Dib's POV**

I screamed loud. My throat went numb. Johnny was thrown into me and we were both pushed back into a poll with nails. I felt the stabs. Thankfully it missed my head. I slowly pulled myself from the mini daggers feeling the acupuncture in every muscle. Bre threw Johnny. HOW? I than saw her. The familiar death glare. She was staring at me. "The tallest would be pleased." She smirked. Johnny looked at me. "You're dead. You sent me to an assassin." He growled. My eyes widened. "NO! NO! I SENT YOU FOR ZIM!" I shouted in fear. He turned to me. It struck me. "SHE'S NOT AN ASSASSIN!" "THAN HOW COULD SHE ALMOST KILL ME?!" It hit me. That explained everything! Maybe she is a secret assassin from her planet sent to help Zim annihilate earth?

Bre charged at us. Johnny diving at her legs putting her into the earth breaking her robot legs. She let out a hiss. Johnny pulled out his sword and held it above her. "THIS ENDS! YOU PSYCHOTIC WINTCH!" She snarled at him. And than with one movement- the blade was in her chest. Maroon blood spilled from her chest. Soon a beep emitted from her Pak thing. Her eyes slowly changed to innocence and fear. She collected tears in the corner of her eyes. "Wh...what?" She asked. Johnny stopped. Why?

**Johnny's POV**

I stared at her. My blade in her chest. Her fearful eyes boring into mine. Why did this strike my heart? I felt bad? NO! NEVER! I'm an insane maniac. I smirked. Tears fell from her eyes. I laughed quietly, soon at an audible sound. Insanity hit me like a train and I let go of the blade and laughed insanely in the air clutching my chest. My eyes were saddened as my laugh over took me. The blood was warm. It was nice. I liked her blood. I swiped my hand across her stomach gathering blood. How she was still breathing? I'll never know, but the blood of hers in my hand? Amazing. I loved it all. I rubbed my hands with the maroon liquid on my hand enjoying the moment. To my surprise though- I saw the purple haired girl above me glaring.

"You're dead." She spat. Before I could reach my weapon. I felt a force shove into my back and the wind was knocked out of me. I fell to the ground unconscious. Slowly feeling a drop of water hit my nose, followed by a crying sky of rain.

**Gaz's POV**

I dropped the bat in my hand and fell to my knees. Bre slowly sat up showing me the blade shoved into her abdomen. Water flattened our hair. I gripped the handle. I looked at her. "Don't hold your breath." I warned. She nodded. I than pulled out the blade fast. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She flung her hands to her wound groping the blood. Slowly though, I saw her wounds close up. Blood still slyly dripping. She fell into my embrace. I hugged her tightly letting soft tears fall down her shoulder. I looked over to the boy that warned me of the girl who ran toward the fighting, Rider. He was at Zim's side sitting him up. He removed his hoodie and put it on the green guy. He looked to me. I nodded. I lifted Bre up carrying her. I turned to Dib. His scythe piece of hair falling over his face.

"G-Gaz..." He stammered. I glared. "I hate you." I spat. His eyes widened. Rider put his arm around Zim trying to help support him. I lead us all to Zim's base. Hoping that Zim had some alien device to fix everything. Because even though I came in the nick of time... I know there was something bad going to happen.

And little did I know...

I was right.

** Yeah kind a short chapter. It was a little confusing I guess. The next Chapter is going to be filled with ZAGR and no Dib and Johnny aren't dead.

Paragraph from next chapter:

~She walked to her bedside. Bre looked at her hazily. Her sapphire eyes half lit. She watched Gaz from under her Lashes. I smirked. I walked in the room. Gaz stared at me. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, that Rider human helped me, didn't he?" I asked. I slowly removed the wig and contacts now that he was gone. She nodded looking back to Bre who gave in to sleep. "He found me when I was on my walk. He was freaking out about how Bre ran into a fight because you were getting hurt." I gulped. She risked her life to save me? I looked at Bre. Her bed covers covered her up to her shoulder. The haunting image of her fighting with that maniac. The ear shattering scream. "I'm sorry." I quietly muttered. Gaz put her hand to my shoulder. I didn't want a shoulder grip, I needed something to hold to. I clung to her. I clung to her like If I didn't than all I knew and loved would fall apart... although it seemed like that was what was happening.~

OKAY! UNTIL THAN!


	10. Recovery

eh... review please. p.s. I like long reviews...

**GAZ'S POV**

I layed Bre on the couch in Zim's home. Rider slowly following. Zim was still unconscious. When Bre was no longer in my grasp I reached out for Zim putting his other arm around my shoulder. Rider nodded. "You got everything from here?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, you've seen enough for one day." I added. He looked sadly at Bre. Her blood loss made her pass out. He looked worried. And eventually walked slyly out of the home.

I walked with Zim over to the recliner in the corner of the living room. I sat him down. "Hey, you got any medical stuff?" I asked the computer remembering the time Zim talked to it when I came to babysit. **"Yeah."** it replied sending me a purple and red medical box handed by the house's robotic arms. I accepted the box and opened it recognizing the stuff.

I moved to Bre with gauze that had Irken writing on the box. I sat her up lifting her shirt high enough to cover her chest. I than had a good view of her wound. It was almost healed, but it was still bone shaking. Her abdomen was marked down the middle with a slit. A faded Maroon liquid slyly dried and smeared around and across the cut. I could make out how painful it must have been. But I knew if she wasn't Irken, she would've been dead the moment that blade was shoved into her.

I slyly wrapped the gauze around her. Her green skin a sly light green than usual. The rain dampened her uniform and wig, Zim's uniform and hair was protected by the hoodie Rider put on him. I looked to Zim's motionless body never pausing my wrapping. He looked like he was sleeping. Could Irkens (I think that's what they're called) sleep? I shook my head at the thought. I looked back at Bre. Her chest was covered with the wrap like it was a tube top recycled from the gauze. Knowing that the gauze wrapped her chest and wound I removed her gloves and her shirt. I threw them on the ground. I stared at her wig.

I slyly made my hands move to her fake blond hair. I gripped it and than it was pulled slowly from her head. Her antennae where different from Zim's. They reminded me of Tak's. The squarish swirls in Tak's though were what separated it, for Bre's were more triangular. I picked up the medical box and the bloody, dirty clothes and moved to Zim. I checked him for wounds. I noticed the scrape on his cheek. It was deep, not as deep as Bre's stab wound, but still too deep for an everyday cut. I searched the box for a big bandage that would cover the 4 inch long cut. I followed the line from the tip of his wig's side burns to the crease of his lip.

I eventually found the bandage putting it on Zim's face after applying what looked like Irken neosporin (A/N: Is that how it's spelled?). I pressed gently on the bandage making sure it was sturdy. I jumped when Zim turned his head slyly. My eyes were enlarged hoping he wouldn't wake up. Showing the odds in my favor- he remained in his deep sleep. I sighed in relief. I felt the warmth of his skin compress through the bandage and into my palm.

My cheeks warmed up a bit but I turned my head slightly another direction trying to catch eye of something else. I stood up and looked down the hall seeing the rooms. A bathroom, and two rooms. One room had Zim's signature smiley face, and the other one had a nicely drawn picture of Gir and Zim. I knew this had to be Bre's room. I walked back in the living room lifting Bre into a bridal carry bringing her to the room owned by her.

When I opened the door that was already cracked with my foot I was revealed to the mind blowing atmosphere. The room looked like it was space, stars flooding the ceiling and walls with planets and galaxies peppered in some places. I assumed there was a hologram machine implanted somewhere due to the realism of the imagery, the room looked almost like an observatory. I spotted the queen sized bed that had sapphire covers, deep blue sheets and pillows.

I layed her on her bed removing her boots. When they were off of her small, green, two toed feet, I slid the covers from under her person and pulled them up to her shoulders. She softened her pained expression nuzzling into the warmth of her bed. I smirked and patted her hip out of comfort. "Get well soon. Kay?" I softly demanded smirking.

**ZIM'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes seeing the fuzzy surrounding of my home, and when my vision came to grasp with reality- I jumped. The pounding ache in my head pausing my shocked movement and my hand rose to my ache. I felt a soft cotton like fabric rub against my wrist. I felt around my cheek feeling the bandage. I searched the room from my place on the recliner looking for Bre, but instead spotted a purple haired girl sleeping soundly on the couch. "Gaz?" I asked slyly standing. Her eyes drifted open. She noticed me and sat up fast and rushed to my side.

"Zim, you should go to your room and lay down. I got Bre taken care of." I scoffed smirking, "Zim needs no rest." I looked over her shoulder. "Where is Bre?" I asked resuming eye contact. She motioned her head in the direction of hallway. She led me to her room as if I didn't know where it was. She opened the door showing me the small Irken girl wrapped in her blankets. Bre's eyes started to lift lightly. Gaz noticed this and she walked to her bedside.

Bre looked at her hazily. Her sapphire eyes half lit. She watched Gaz from under her Lashes. I smirked. I walked in the room. Gaz stared at me. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, that Rider human helped me, didn't he?" I asked. I slowly removed the wig and contacts now that he was gone. She nodded looking back to Bre who gave in to sleep. "He found me when I was on my walk. He was freaking out about how Bre ran into a fight because you were getting hurt." I gulped.

She risked her life to save me? I looked at Bre. Her bed covers covered her up to her shoulder. The haunting image of her fighting with that maniac. The ear shattering scream. "I'm sorry." I quietly muttered. Gaz put her hand to my shoulder. I didn't want a shoulder grip, I needed something to hold to. I clung to her. I clung to her like If I didn't than all I knew and loved would fall apart... although it seemed like that was what was happening.

"Gaz..." I stammered. I eased on my grip. She made eye contact to me. "Why did you help me?" I asked. She stared at me slyly parting her lips letting a quiet gasp slip. She turned her face away with the red blossoming in her peach cheeks. "We have a deal, remember?" she spat trying to hoax me with toughness. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask you to help me and my sister." I added.

She snapped her head to me. "Be glad that Rider kid found me in time." she spat poking me rather harshly with her pointer finger emphasizing her words with every poke.

Our arguing was interrupted by the sound of a groan. We both turned our heads to Bre. She was sitting up. It was than I saw the wrap covering her chest and abdomen. My eyes gouged and my mouth parted while fear lined under my eyes. Gaz gawked at me. "Zim?" She questioned. I could see the maroon slyly through the wrap. She was hurt. "Bre..." I stuttered while making my way to her bedside. Her head drifted to see mine.

She smirked. "You're okay..." She moaned. I wanted to hug her but she looked like she ached everywhere. "What happened?" I asked. She huffed. "All I remember was seeing you across the street fighting that guy, than everything went black, and when my vision came too... I was being held under that guys grip with a weapon shoved into my chest." She said removing her contacts and setting them on the nightstand next to her. A growl erupted in my throat. "He stabbed you?!" I snapped. She glared.

"I'm fine." "That gauze says different." "Than it lies." "NO! You lie! YOU LIE!" "LOVE OF GOD ZIM SHUT UP!" She snapped back at me. Gaz rolled her eyes. Bre flickered her eyes to her. I turned my head and posture a bit to face Gaz too. "Gaz... where's Dib?" That question rang in my head. But it looked like that question stabbed Gaz in the heart. The aching look that was painted on her face stunned me.

She turned her head away from us. "I don't care anymore." She spat darkly. Bre's eyes widened. "why?" "He set up the bounty hunter." She growled in regret. "What." I spat. Gaz crossed her arms uncomfortably. "I hate him..." She spat. I thought she was just venting, when I smelt it. Water and salt. She was crying. Her bangs casted over her eyes hiding her tears and she turned to leave when a voice stopped her. "You are staying here with us than." Both Gaz and I turned our gazes to Bre. She looked determined and in control.

"It's obvious that the only way for you to forgive Dib is by waiting it out over time. And that won't happen living in the same home as him. So it's decided. You are staying here." Gaz smirked wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "It's not possible. There isn't a room and I'm not one to sleep on a couch." She mentioned. Bre shrugged. "Than we'll set up another bed in here. Zim can do that... he can do _anything_..." She said sliding the last word out knowing that I wouldn't approve and hopped that this compliment would convince me.

Sadly... it did. I waved my hand flattered. "Well, I guess it's possible. I'll send Gir over to get some belongings of yours." I added. Gaz rose a brow. "Nah, It's too much trouble. Besides what would I tell Dib?" "That will be left to me." Bre noted. "And actually Zim, she's a _lady_. I'm sure there is some stuff she doesn't want Gir snooping through, I'll get her stuff." I shrugged. "That'll take a while though, you aren't leaving this room until you're better." "What if I gotta pee?" She asked. "That is different." I added a little embarrassed.

"Showers? My paste showers are necessary if I don't wanna smell like a vort ship three days after an attack." I groaned. "FINE! Personal needs are the only exception. She smirked at her victory. "So I guess that leaves me to get your belongings." I said. "I'm coming." Gaz added. "You want to avoid him though, correct?" "I'll call home. If he is there than i'll wait till tonight." I shrugged at the wise idea. "very well..." Gaz reached for her phone dialing numbers and raising the device to her ear.

After about 5 minutes she hung up and placed the phone into her pocket. "Home's empty. Let's go green boy." Gaz motioned. I nodded and looked at the ceiling. "Computer, keep a full observation on her." I demanded. I groaned out and I nodded. Gir ran in the room screaming with waffles in hands. I moaned. "Gir, be careful..." "IMMA PLAY WAFFLE BALL!" He screamed smacking himself with the waffles. I slyly grabbed Gaz's hand and we made our way out of the Base.

**DIB'S POV**

Johnny was glaring at me. The black eye he added to my face and the cuts also given pulsed with pain. I breathed heavily. "I'll let you suffer. Next time you wanna mess with me. Know this: That boy I murdered... was watching his itty bitty child sister at the moment. From the looks of it, you have a sister too. I could tell because the resemblance between you and that purple haired girl who put me out with a bat was great. That boy _**will**_ be you." He spat throwing a final blow to my jaw with blood shooting out of my mouth with the motion.

He dropped the grip on my collar and walked away leaving me in the dark woods. How we ended up out there, I'll never know. Did I really hate Zim enough to find another person to get involved? Why didn't I think it through carefully? I mean, he was a known homicidal maniac... and I thought that he would be different for me? God I'm stupid. That final sentence rang in my head.

_'That boy __**will**__ be you.'_

He was tortured in front of his little sister? That girl must be traumatized. He knew about me and Gaz... Gaz... GAZ! I shot up searching for the sister. "GAZ!" I shouted. I knew that Johnny wasn't done, he was going to kill me slowly, from the inside out, by murdering Gaz. He truly did live up to his name- Homicidal Maniac.

**Zim's Pov*

We stood at the door to the big home. Gaz's umbrella shielding us. She undid the lock and opened the door for us. We entered the home and she made her way up the stairs. "Hello?" She called inspecting the home for vacancy. After the minutes of silence it was noted that we were alone. I waited on the couch resting my head on the pillow. I examined the ceiling.

It was than I decided to recap my life: **I was working on a plan to blow up the Dib's brain, when an earthquake hit. But it was no earthquake, it was a ship landing in my roof. I saw the culprit who revealed to be a little Irken girl. She persuaded me, and right when that foot took the first step inside the home- I have felt sadness, regret, joy, happiness, love, hate, anger, everything. All because of a little Irken girl. Maybe it was what the humans call, 'destiny' that we met. **

This little girl changed my life Drastically, but I didn't mind. I smirked.

My thoughts came to a halt when the sound of glass shattering echoed in the home. I jumped up and dashed up the stairs. When I reached the next floor in seconds, I dove to the door that I hoped the sound came from. Luckily I was right, but unfortunately the situation was more horrid than I hoped.

I stood staring at the Nny who's arm was wrapped around her waist and his blade at her throat. Shockingly, Gaz's face remained peaceful. The broken window behind them explained the sound and the cuts on him. He snarled at me. I slyly moved into a battle position. He slyly with one movement rose the blade higher to her throat threatening a strike. I dove at him he almost moved his arm to slit her throat, when a bullet shot through the window and into his shoulder making him drop.

Unfortunately I continued to fall and tackled Gaz to the ground. Nny gripped his bleeding shoulder and hissed. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He ran off. I slowly helped Gaz to her feet and peeked out the window spotting Dib in the front lawn holding onto a gun.

He spotted me and I moved Gaz out of sight before he could see her too. Dib glared and ran for the front door. Where did Nny go? I don't know, but all I did was grab the bag that I assumed was her packed suitcase, held Gaz and my Pak legs emerged from the Pak and spider like crawled us out of the home and to mine incognito.

Gaz never said a the way home. I left it be and focused back on being camouflaged. When we reached the base, Bre was looking out the window waiting for me. I glared. She disobeyed my orders! When we were on the door step I retreated my robotic legs and put Gaz to her feet. She dusted off her skirt and reached for the door nob. I could sense the aura reeking from her: Loneliness. I gave her a heart felt gaze to her hair (Which was all I could see) And reached for her unoccupied hand.

She turned to me and rose an eye brow. "What are you doing?" "You look depressed." "I'm not." "Than why try and make it seem you are?" She turned her face away. "I don't mean to." "Because you don't want me to see it?" She looked back at me. I never got a good look at her eyes before she threw her embrace on me, but I could see a flash of crystal like liquids fling from the corners of her awing eyes.

Her arms wrapped around my back and her face pressed in my chest. Why was she so sad? Nny just decided that he would target her? Is it because She had to leave Dib?

Bre soon opened the door walking in on our moment. A dark green covered my face as heat quickly shot through my cheeks. She smirked leaning against the door frame crossing her arms and leg over the other. Gaz soon released me and wiped her eye with her wrist. "I'm fine." she huffed. Bre softly shut her eyes doing a soft chuckle from closed lips.

She turned in the house Gaz following. I just stood watching. I smiled at them. I was ready to take my first step in, when I felt something stab into my chest and piercing my Spooch. It pounded harder and was at bursting rate. My breathing struck hard and turned to lumps of solid air clogging my airways. I gripped my chest and throat trying to squeeze out the unbearable pain.

I let out a painful groan and coughed violently. Maroon blood splattering hard onto the cement and I fell to my knees. Coughing and hacking maroon goo and tears growing in the corner of my eyes. My vision went blurry and I vaguely saw two of everything, including a Bre and her look alike as did Gaz running out to me. I huffed again and tightened my muscles praying that would squeeze the pain.

Soon Bre was gently placing a hand on my back. Every move Gaz made, made the pain increase. She was the culprit. But if so, than why did every time the pain shot me make her scared? What was wrong with me? What is triggering this pain I'm not used to? My vision finally went black as feeling left my body slowly leading me to death.

*Yuuuuup. The saga continues. Nny won't be mentioned much but he is now an equal threat. Here is a paragraph from next chapter-

~I kicked the poop can and punched the air in rage. Why was this feeling consuming me?! WHY AM I SO UNUSED TO IT?! I clutched my head that was raging with questions. I heard a ring come from the elevator and out stepped Bre holding a clipboard. She still was covered by a gauze tube top. "What's In your hands?" I asked moaning. She looked up at me and hid the object behind her back putting on an unreadable face. "Nothing, just Skool work." I shrugged off the obvious lie and drown the curiosity. Though I could feel it tempting to creep up again. What was so secretive about that? She read the board thinking I wasn't watching and peeked at me from her lashes. Her Irken eyes staring me down. I gulped and tried to make it look like I wasn't staring. She sighed and walked to me. "What is it Zim?" She was in front of me. I gently put my hand on the clipboard and slyly leveled it down so I could see it. There was a paper with a chart and my DNA scan was attached by a paper clip along with a few sticky notes piled on the sides. "This is?" "Your results. Zim, I've never really seen this on an Irken before. These kind of levels." "What are they?" "You'll snap." "Zim never snaps!" I snapped. She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Brat." She spat too. "Well, Zim..." She stammered. My eyes widened with eagerness. "It seems... you're perfectly healthy... but your emotions... feelings... AGH SCREW IT!" She shouted throwing the clipboard and gripping the higher part of my arms glaring into my face only centimeters away. "ZIM! YOU'RE IN LOVE! YOU'RE BODY ISN'T USED TO THIS EMOTION BECAUSE OF YOUR DEFECTIVE PAK!" I turned to stone and every moving thing inside my body stopped moving. "wh...what? WITH WHOM!?" I shouted. "Well, it seems... like... it's... well... Gaz."

*Well... yup! Anywho... I have a DA account! YAAAYYY! Here is a link to a pic: ENJOY!

#/d5l7cfm

'Till THAN!


	11. A Feeling in my Spooch

LONG REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Zim's POV**

I woke up in worry breathing rapidly. I sat up and tried to connect my breathing to the rising and falling of my chest. A smell of Irken technology burning my senses. I blinked trying to keep it from my eyes. I than recognized the familiar atmosphere. I was on my examination table in my lab. I slowly moved to make my legs dangle from the edge of the table scrapping the floor. I groaned in pain while rubbing my head. As I pushed myself off the table, I stumbled feeling the after effects from the weird spasm my Spooch had. I coughed clutching my chest and breathing sharply.

My head rang with irritation. I looked around to see any trace of what happened after everything blacked out. I felt a tug on my leg and from the rivalry between me and gravity at the moment, I fell to the ground. I let out a groan of irritation and pain. I turned to see who made me fall, and there he was, Gir was in front of me squeezing my face with his two hands and raising it close to his metal one. His smile covered the tips of his ears as he let out a laughter lacing with insanity.

"Gir!" My voice cracked. Cracked? I slyly attempted to set myself up, but the shaking arms gave out and I fell again. Gir let go of my face and patted my head. My wig was off. I groaned. "Gir, help me up." I demanded through my shaky voice. He did so and helped me stand straight again.

"What happened?" I asked myself. I saw a can on the ground with the popular "poop" label on it. I growled and snapped my head to Gir. "GIR! STOP LEAVING YOUR DRINKS ON THE FLOOR!" He nodded smiling at my crackly voice.

Gir ran away and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I rolled my eyes at the stupid robot who I couldn't help but feel favor for. I looked away and continued my search, but only made one step before I felt rage devour me. What was that feeling?! I looked at the computer. "Computer! Show me where Bre is." The screen went fuzzy, but than showed Bre eating cereal while looking at a paper in the living room and Gaz sleeping on the couch.

When my eyes spotted the Gaz human my Spooch warmed up, I felt this before! I remember! It was during Halloween! I smirked at my work of recognizing. But than the feeling grew stronger and my Spooch felt like someone stabbed it. This was familiar too, the reason why I blacked out. "COMPUTER SHUT IT OFF!" I screamed. It did so immediately and the pain stopped.

I breathed heavily. I spotted the can on the ground Gir left. Rage finally took over me and I kicked the poop can and punched the air in rage. Why was this feeling consuming me?! WHY AM I SO UNUSED TO IT?! I clutched my head that was raging with questions. I heard a ring come from the elevator and out stepped Bre holding a clipboard. She still was covered by a gauze tube top.

"What's In your hands?" I asked moaning. She looked up at me and hid the object behind her back putting on an unreadable face. "Nothing, just Skool work." I shrugged off the obvious lie and drown the curiosity. Though I could feel it tempting to creep up again. What was so secretive about that? She read the board thinking I wasn't watching and peeked at me from her lashes. Her Irken eyes staring me down. I gulped and tried to make it look like I wasn't staring.

She sighed and walked to me. "What is it Zim?" She was in front of me. I gently put my hand on the clipboard and slyly leveled it down so I could see it. There was a paper with a chart and my DNA scan was attached by a paper clip along with a few sticky notes piled on the sides. "This is?" "Your results. Zim, I've never really seen this on an Irken before. These kind of levels." "What are they?" "You'll snap." "Zim never snaps!" I snapped. She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Brat." She spat too. "Well, Zim..." She stammered. My eyes widened with eagerness.

"It seems... you're perfectly healthy... but your emotions... feelings... AGH SCREW IT!" She shouted throwing the clipboard and gripping the higher part of my arms glaring into my face only centimeters away. "ZIM! YOU'RE IN LOVE! YOU'RE BODY ISN'T USED TO THIS EMOTION BECAUSE OF YOUR DEFECTIVE PAK!" I turned to stone and every moving thing inside my body stopped moving. "wh...what? WITH WHOM!?" I shouted. "Well, it seems... like... it's... well... Gaz."

My stone muscles chipped at the name echoing in my head. _Gaz_. GAZ?! THE DIB'S SISTER?! IMPOSSIBLE! I growled. "Bre! Why do you lie to Zim?!" She rose an eye brow and slowly spaced herself releasing her grip. "Lie? You think I'm lying? Well than what triggered your Spooch Starch?" I froze at her stern remark. "s..Starch?" She nodded crossing her arms. "Yup, humans have something that is in a way similar called a heart attack." "I've heard of those." I mentioned. Bre nodded in agreement. "Zim, your Pak may be a defect, but this is _thing_ is natural." "I'm lost." "Thought you'd be. The thing I'm getting at is that you may show signs of being a defect, but this is natural- Irkens in general can't feel a great mass of emotion.

You apparently can feel a sly bit more than the average one. Hinse the label of a defect." "You mean I'm a defect because I feel more than a normal Irken?" "Yeah, that's a popular reason for a defect. Maybe a reason why I am one too." "Probably." I sighed sheepishly. She shrugged. "That's why your Spooch Starch was more dangerous than the average." "Makes more sense now." I added. "Still doesn't say what started it." "The only thing that was closest to you at the moment you blacked out was Gaz. We've have been spying on you two for a while now and it's pretty obvious that a hint of romantic interest is sparking." "We?" I asked crossing my arms. Bre's eyes struck a bit wider and she looked away. "I mean _I._ I have been spying." I rose a brow. "Rider human has been assisting you?"

"Never said that." "It was implied." She glared. "Maybe you are in the same predicament Bre. Are you sure you aren't feeling anything for this human?" She growled. "Zim! How could you even say that?!" "It's noticable that a spark of romantic interest is between you two." I quoted. She snarled at my smart-Alec comment. "Watch it, Zim." "I should be saying that to you. I'm very protective of you, and if this Spooch Starch happened because of Gaz than it could happen to you due to the Rider boy." She clenched her fists. "There is something you are trying to say, I don't like it at all. Explain it to me now." "I don't want you around that Rider kid anymore until we have completed the tests with your Pak to figure what causes these violent flashes." I partially lied. I knew why she had those flashes I just wanted to run tests to see what it was _exactly_.

"It's due to my defects. Zim, you can't just be a hypocrite!" "How am I a hypocrite?" "You're Irken, Gaz is human. I'm Irken, Rider is human. I think you can put the rest together." "You want me to stop having contact with Gaz?" "Actually, the complete opposite. I can attempt to find a way to stabilize your Spooch with romance and get you and Gaz together." "You want me to be with the Dib sister?" "Yup." "That is stupid." "Your Spooch disagrees." I glared. "When has this come into your hands? This is my business." "The matter of your health and life choices aren't mine to run, but since the tallest assigned me to be here I am vowed to keep you in order and happy."

"How do you know that being with Gaz will make me happy?" "Because you showed me." "Not enough evidence." "Halloween night? That ring a bell? Oh, how about the day you set off the fire alarms... you said you saved you two from being caught. Explain, what would you be in trouble for? Why didn't just tell Dib she was poking around in the locker room instead of saving her and making her promise to be your servant?" My stern glare slowly died down. "And tell me, why did you choose to have Gaz babysit me and Gir? Honestly, you know I can handle myself being an Irken. Admit it, you wanted to see how she would act around me and Gir. And when you came to take me back home, it looked like you were pleased."

My anger was defused. She caught me. I rose my hands in defeat. "Fine!" I snapped. "So maybe I have-" "I'm not done Zim. You are going to say a liking to her. That's a lie. You told me once that you don't take lightly to the word freak. When those girls called Gaz a freak, what did you do? Did you laugh and agree because she was the Dib humans sister? _Noooo _You snapped at them and threatened them. Zim, you don't like her. You love her."

My eyes shot wide and my iris's went small, my mouth parted as it seemed the world was shrinking around me. "wh...what?!" I questioned. She smirked. "i don't love Rider because we are too young. I've seen many people in love at your age Zim." I took a step back words. Her words haunting my mind. I love Gaz? I LOVE GAZ?! Soon my stumbling turned into running. I ran to the elevator slamming my finger on the button. I stared at Bre as the doors closed. She was smiling like she accomplished something. I didn't understand what, until I looked at the elevator buttons. She changed them all to only go to the home floor. She smirked deviously at me as the doors closed. The elevator shot me up to my doom.

Bre set me up. She knew I loved Gaz, I didn't even know that!, and she planned on playing match maker. The doors soon slyly opened revealing the living room to me. My Spooch ached at the sight of Gaz. She was sleeping on the couch. I ran out and into my room. I slammed the door behind me. I stared at my room.

The walls were painted a dark shade of red and pink like my uniform, I had black carpet, a king sized bed with pink and purple, and a walk in closet. My amazing belonging wouldn't be able to calm me down unfortunately. I dove for my bed and collided with the warm covers. My face suffocating in the purple colors. I sighed projecting the warmth of my breath into my face.

What did I just get myself into? I turned and layed on my back staring up at the ceiling. Memories flashing my vision. I love Gaz? Why is it that Bre knows I do, but I don't? I should be the first to know! Why is this so confusing. I groaned and reached for a pillow and covered my face with it. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I muffled through the pillow. I heard the door creep open and I heard it close. It was silent. "Gir, if it's you I'm not in the mood. Go play with Bre." "It's not." My Spooch felt like it was shocked for a second. My eyes widened being blinded by the pillow's pink.

"G...Gaz?" I stammered. "Mhmn." she hummed. My grip tightened on the sides of the pillow. "Why are you in Zim's room?" I asked trying to sound like the dominant one. She sighed in irritation. "Your bandage. I have to change it. And I wanted to make sure you were okay. That little thing that happened yesterday wasn't exactly normal." YESTERDAY?! I shot up thrusting the pillow to my lap.

"YESTERDAY?!" I repeated. She nodded. It was than I noticed she changed. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, she had on black fuzzy pajama bottoms, purple tank top with slyly visible straps from her bra, and bare feet, and her little sleepwear was all tied together with her ritual skull necklace. I resisted to smirk at how she even wore it with pajamas.

"Yeah, it was pretty serious." She added walking to me. She had the Irken medical kit in her hand. She sat It down on the bed and opened it. I put my feet of the side trying to avoid eye contact. She eventually found the identical bandage to the one on my cheek. My mind drifted off. Does Gaz human like me? How does she feel? Does she know about me? Did Bre tell her something? She turned to me and broke my thoughts saying, "You wanna take it off or you want me to do it?" My face turned a shade of dark green showing I was blushing.

My throat was clogged with air. "W-what?!" I asked through the stuffiness. "You're bandage, you want me to take it off or do you wanna do it?" I shook my head. She gave me a dull stare. "Are Irkens all perverted? Come on." She spat moving her hand to my bandage, I guess she was taking it off. She slyly gripped the cotton part. "This is probably gonna hurt." She added. She tugged at it and it slyly peeled from my skin. When it was removed their was a bit of a red mark were it was and the cut was revealed. She smirked. "it's getting better." She peeled the wrapper from the bandage and moved it to my cut. My face grew warm from feeling her wrist make contact with my chin.

I was almost choking on the awkward silence. When she was done she picked up her mess and walked to the door. I slyly stood up looking at her back. "Gaz." She turned to me. "Can I ask you something?" She put her unoccupied hand on her hip. "Shoot." She friendly demanded. I gulped searching the room for another topic. Memories racing in my mind assisting my search too. Soon something came to mind, I don't know why I even said it, but I did. "Do you sing?" She rose a brow. "What?" "Can you speak in different tones? Singing?" She shrugged. "I... Don't know. I never sing." "Why?" "It's not a thing I take interest in." "Why?" She smirked.

"You want to sing for you or something?" "Is that a challenge?" "A challenge?" She asked. I got it. "I heard there is a sing thingy competition up at that place for coffee." "The Re-Javanate?" "Yeah! So it's settled." "What is?" She asked confused. I walked to my closet. "Tomorrow night you will compete. That is that." I walked in my closet. "What?! I didn't agree to-" I poked my head out. "It's an order." I smirked. She growled. "FINE!" She snapped. Though I heard a tint of laughter in it. She was enjoying the friction between us. I smirked hearing her leaving.

This is going to distract me for a while. I hope.

~YUP! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A SONG CHAPTER!

many songs that are popular will be sang.

Here is a chapter from next week:

~Gaz walked off the karaoke stage. She had it in the bag. The crowd applaud her performance. I had to admit she wasn't bad. I smirked and joined the clapping. She walked to our table and smirked too. "Guess I don't completely suck." "You guess?" I added. She shrugged. "Now! It seems it's time for the "Double Dog Dare!"" The DJ chimed. "what is that Zim?" Bre asked. I shrugged. "Who knows?" "It seems they all do." Gaz mentioned pointed to the people as they all pounded on the table chanting. Lights skimmed the crowd. "let's see if the purple haired girl's friends own up to her!" he added as the lights stopped on me and Bre. We both froze. "w...what?" I stammered. "I think I know what it is now Zim." Bre whispered. "_No... Really_?" I asked sarcastically. ~

It'll be cute! TILL THAN!


	12. Magic Mic

HEY! bum bum bum. Got any grapes? lol love that song.

**Zim's POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for the two to get ready. WOMEN! I scoffed to myself. Soon Gaz and Bre walked into the living room and stood in front of me- laying on the couch.

Gaz's hair was cut back to it's old short length, she had on black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top, and an undershirt that was purple and long sleeved. Bre had on her blond wig and contacts, she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that dangled off her hands adding adorableness to her, blue skinny jeans, and her regular black boots.

I stood up: I was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck that had a red Irken symbol on it, red long sleeved undershirt, black skinny jeans, and my average black boots. Bre snickered at my skinny jeans. "What?" I snapped. She shook her head jokingly. "Nothing..." She lied between laughter. Gaz smirked. "Well, ready? I guess we have no choice but to go." "You are going to sing and you are going to like it." "No promises." She added before we left the base.

~AT THE COFFEE PLACE!~

Bre searched the place for a vacant table. She spotted one at a fair distance from the stage occupied by a human singing a country song into a microphone. She was somewhat off pitch, but not bad. We sat down and watched her perform. I leaned to Gaz. "Take note, she's competition." I mentioned. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I smirked back. Bre had given me a necklace (A/N: He wears it for the rest of the Fan Fiction Series) that was a silver wire that had a little gem attached to it: Ruby. She said it was real and not to ask how she got it, so I didn't. It was supposed to help me control my Spooch's pulse when I was near Gaz. I looked at the illuminating red jewel and looked at Bre who was watching us with a half smile from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Zim? Can I get a drink while I go sign up Gaz?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of moneys. I looked Gaz. "Want anything?" I asked. She shrugged. "Herbal Tea." I nodded and looked at Bre. She nodded too and walked off. It was just us two. "You nervous?" "No." she replied. "i don't believe it." "Okay, you don't have to." I shrugged.

"Nice conversation." I sarcastically added. She smirked. "Sure." "What's up?" I asked leaned my cheek on my fist. "Nothing, just a little uneasy today." I smirked. "You're nervous." she half smiled. "fine, just a little. I don't deal very well with criticism." "Zim will murder anyone who harms your confidence." "Looks like it's gonna be a massacre than." "If that's what it takes." She gave me a peaceful smile and I returned the same one to her.

Bre returned to our table with three drinks in hand. She sat them all on the table. She scooted one to Gaz, one to me, and held onto hers. "I did not ask for a drink." She shrugged. "I felt like being nice. Gaz you're up after the next five." She shrugged. "Ok." We waited patiently as the next five sang. Day was gone and the night star's were the only light outside besides the moon, car headlights, and street lights. "Now, time for... GAZ!" The DJ announced. Gaz froze. I looked at her. "You can do it." I encouraged. She smirked and sat down her empty drink walking up to the stage.

She was handed a mic. "What song cutey?" The DJ asked. She rose an eye brow. I on the other hand was ready to rip him to shreds. Thankfully, when I was slyly rising from my seat- Bre put a hand on my shoulder and aggressively forced me back into my chair.

"Surprise me." She said. The DJ nodded. "Okie Dokie!" Gaz's grip on the microphone tightened. The music pounded through the speakers. And the crowd cheered recognizing the song. I on the other hand was clueless. Bre was smiling like an idiot. I guess she was a fan too. Gaz rose the microphone to her mouth and when her mouth parted- my body turned numb in awe.

"_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck  
No scientist, or biology  
It's obvious, when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected_

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in his dna  
D-d-d-dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-breath away  
I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-dna

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in his dna  
D-d-d-dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-breath away  
I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-dna

It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetic  
I'm the x to his y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-dna

It's in his dna  
D-d-d-dna  
It's in his dna  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-breath away  
I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his d-d-d-dna"

As the music died down, Gaz walked off the karaoke stage. She had it in the bag. The crowd applaud her performance. I had to admit she wasn't bad. I smirked and joined the clapping. She walked to our table and smirked too. "Guess I don't completely suck." "You guess?" I added. She shrugged. "Now! It seems it's time for the "Double Dog Dare!"" The DJ chimed. "what is that Zim?" Bre asked. I shrugged. "Who knows?" "It seems they all do." Gaz mentioned pointed to the people as they all pounded on the table chanting. Lights skimmed the crowd. "let's see if the purple haired girl's friends own up to her!" he added as the lights stopped on me and Bre. We both froze. "w...what?" I stammered. "I think I know what it is now Zim." Bre whispered. "_No... Really_?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ladies first!" The DJ chimed as the light on Bre changed colors. She stood up and bowed. She was such an attention hog. She ran to the stage and took the mic. "Throw down my theme!" She shouted. He shrugged. "That is?" She leaned to him and whispered in his ear. He smirked. "That's a big song. How old are you, 12?" "13 soon! Now play it!" She added. He shrugged and played a track.

Music flooded the place lacing with whistles and clapping. Gaz's mouth parted. "Oh no." she whimpered. I looked at her. "what?" "This is song isn't a good choice." "Why?" "It's pretty hard. I hope she knows what she's doing." We where both on edge until her voice combined with the music.

"_Nothing I say comes out right,  
I cant love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration cant be found,  
I get up and fall but,_

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he wont pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I cant erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life, ohhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life,  
Ill live my life,  
I'M ALIVE!"

She was on her knees by the last word. She looked at the ground all dramatic and had her hands up in the air and dropped the mic like she performed the world's greatest song. The crowd erupted with applause and whistles. "Looks like this little blondie has some spunk!" The DJ commented from his DJ station. Bre stood and bowed than made her way to our table. Instead of taking a seat she grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the stage. I detested and argued, but in seconds I was on stage with a microphone hearing the chants. I looked to the DJ. "what song mohito?" He asked. "The song that gets me off this stage the fastest!" "OOOHH! we got a fighter up here!" The crowed oooooed and stomped and clapped in unison. "I think this calls for a CLAAAASIIIIIICC!" He longed out. The unison stomping and clapping was apparently apart of my song. "WHO'S READY FOR QUEEN!" He shouted. The crowed continued their beat while screaming at the top of their lungs.

Soon the identical beat came into the speakers. Luckily I knew this song.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
(Sing it!)  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you  
(Sing it!)  
We will we will rock you

(Everybody)

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

(Alright)"

I let the guitar solo finish off the song. I was a big hit apparently. Everyone stood clapping. "That's a wrap!" The DJ added before the lights all went on resuming the busy coffee shop mode. Everyone was leaving or buying drinks. Me and my group left the building laughing. "Never knew you could sing!" Bre said to Zim. "Never knew you two could either." "Guess we're just that talented!" Gaz added laughing. Bre was standing between me and Gaz holding our hands. When we reached the house. Bre stopped. We noticed and did so too. We looked at the house. It seemed oddly vacant than usual. I walked inside to check the safety. "Gir?!" I shouted in the darkness. I flipped the switch. No sign. I motioned Bre and Gaz to come in. They did.

"Gir!?" Bre shouted. We searched for the little robot. "**Master, he's not here.**" Computer added. Bre looked up. "What?" "**Zim, it seems he... left.**" Bre's eyes widened. "wh...what?" She asked. I looked at computer sternly. "Explain." "**He was walking around doing pure stupidness... when he stopped and started to change color. Like: a gray instead of his normal blue. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but before I could react... He put on his dog suit and ran out the window.**" tears watered Bre's eyes. "He... ran away?" A tear ran down her cheek. Gaz hugged Bre and looked at me.

She glared. "Find him." She demanded. It wasn't my fault he ran away!

Was it?

**OH! YESH! TIME FOR SOME DRAMA!

here is a paragraph from next Chapie:

~ I snuck out the window. Show time: the gnomes turned to me and started to motion forward as a robotic voice spoke out, **"Scanning... Scanning... Bre, young Irken girl. Status: Sister of Master. Curfew: 10:00. Time currently: 12:00. return to base." **Their arms shot up as a net shot out to me. I dove missing the net and tackling a gnome. They shot lasers at me and I dodged them all. One striking me in the shoulder. I grabbed the wound and ran off the lawn. I ignored the throbbing pain and ran hard. I came to a halt when I reached the house. Was I really doing this? Why would he help me? I was praying that this would fall into place. I walked easily up the walkway and up to the door step. I rang the eerie bell. I waited as the wooden door creaked open. "yes?" He asked peeping out. His dull expression went defensive. "YOU! LEAVE NOW OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" He shouted holding a blade to my throat. I didn't shake nor show any sign of fear. "It seems the enemy has a common enemy." I mentioned moving the blade away like it was nothing. He rose a brow. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me!" He snapped. "You still angry with the Dib?" I asked. His defensive side dropped slyly. "Why do you ask?" "I'll help you get revenge. He did something that I want revenge for. Team up with me and we could both get the payback we so deserve." I held out my hand. "Are we in agreement?" I asked. He stared at my hand but soon shook my hand with his long fingers. "I Johnny the Homicidal Maniac agree to partnership." "And I Invader Bre agree to partnership."~

WHAT?! YOU MUST BE IN SHOCK! yes yes... the unexpected has come! An unlikely team? Indeed. Trust me it ties together with what is happening. In the current story.

TILL THAN!


	13. Gir Come Home!

ENJOY THE PART ONE OF TWO PARTS!

**Bre's Pov**

I was in my room. My eyes just staring into nothing. I was sitting Indian style on my bed while clinging to a pillow. My disguise was off. My pajamas were footie pajamas. It was blue and came with a hood that when flipped up had cat ears that were too blue. My wig was hanging on the knob to the door. I could hear the muffled sound of Gaz and Zim arguing. My plan was ruined. They were fighting. Couples fight sometimes... Right? I knew I was doing this for somewhat selfish reasons though.

I looked at the empty little dog bed in the corner of my room. It was purple and had a rubber piggy in it. I slowly walked to it and picked up the toy. It still smelt like the lil robot. My family was being torn apart. I tightened my grip on the piggy, I bit my lip and my sharp teeth pierced my skin drawing maroon blood. My sight being blinded with crystal water, slowly dripping down my cheeks. I sniffled. My breathing messed up, I shook. I was falling apart.

I fell to the ground after hearing Gaz scream something. With the piggy still in my hands I clutched my ears baring my teeth snarling from the torturous shouts. This wasn't what I wanted! WHY IS IT NOT WORKING?! I heard something shock. I coughed out air and water splattering against the ground with the motion. Tears now pouring as my vision went from black to blurry. I hicced and coughed. I swore the piggy was gonna pop if I kept squeezing it.

The electrocuting sound getting louder. Soon my vision went black and my mind went dull. I slyly opened my eyes seeing the familiar place. I was floating in the endless state. The color of blueish purple drown the place. Some items floated too in different places: There were stars, weapons, Teddy bears, ect. This was my mind. I end up here after I black out. What my body does- I never know. All I see is my inner mind and me floating in the atmosphere.

I hear a soft hum. The thing I always do when I'm in here is try to figure out where I herd that hum, and who hummed it. I looked to the side seeing a woman: She has blue like short hair, human. She looked to be about 18. I slowly ran in the abyss to her. Though it felt as if every step made her more distant. I run harder, and harder. Why is she leaving me? The humming rang louder. Soon I could hear the words.

"_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_"

The words growing louder and louder. I was running faster than I ever have. Soon, I was there. I was behind her. I looked up at her. She was about to turn to show me her face, when It happened- a hand... no, two hands touched my shoulder and I turned to them. They were tall Irkens. One with beaming purple eyes and one with glaring red ones.

I walked to them. Their bodies were just tall black shadows. I softly closed my eyes and leaned into their blackness. Soon I was falling into black nothingness. My antennae flying up from gravity along with my uniform flowing up. The light slowly turning into a small circle the more I fell. I didn't see the woman's face, but in the light. I saw her figure reaching a hand to me. Why was it that I felt the need to call her... Mother? Tears flew up with gravity too. Mother! "MOTHER!" I screamed. Soon the light was gone. Gravity slowed down.

I was so used to this event happening every time I black out. A light shone inches from me illuminating me. I saw a faded image of Zim in the light. "BRE!" He was shouting for me. His hand reached to me and I slyly put out mine to touch his. But once I was close- I hesitated and looked up to where the woman once was.

Every time I black out and come here, the hesitation grows stronger.

"Bre! Don't leave me!" I heard him. I turned to see him. Worry consuming him. "But, mother!" "Your brother needs you most!" I struggled but soon... I touched the light and was soon engulfed in it. I opened my eyes. I was back in reality. I was in the lab. How? I searched around. No one. I looked up at the computer. Did I lead myself here in my black out?

"Computer! Have you found anything on Gir yet?" I asked. **"I don't know if what we are doing is okay with Zim, Bre." ** "this is business between you and I." I reminded. "**You don't think Zim should know that you are using your Pak illegally to find the whereabouts of Gir?" **"Like I said, between you and I." The computer sighed. A tube came in contact with my Pak. Images flashed on the screen. Gir has went missing 3 days ago. Zim and Gaz have been arguing about it since than. I took matters into my own hands unfortunately.

**"uh oh." **I looked at Computer. "What?" I asked. **"It seems... never mind. No data found." **I shrugged. "fine." "**Bring Zim down here please." ** "Okay." I agreed as I went to the elevator. When I reached the living room floor I saw Gaz and Zim shouting at each other. I cleared my throat clearing the tension. They both looked at me. "Bre?" Zim asked. "Computer wishes to see you." I bluntly spat. Zim blinked in shock. "Well, okay." He replied walking to the elevator. Gaz looked at me.

"You okay?" She asked. "Gaz... Do you have... a mother?" I asked. She rose a brow. "Where is this coming from?" She asked. I turned away. "Never mind. Can we go to the park?" She nodded. "Sure. Get your coat though, it's almost December." She demanded.

**Zim's POV**

I stood in front of the computer. "What is it?" I asked. **"Through um... specific... searching, I found out more about Bre's Pak. It seems that she isn't programed to be a soldier." **"what?" I asked. **"Correction- there is no trace of there ever being programed as an elite or invader. It seems to be programed as..."** Computer stopped. "Continue." **"Data not accessible." **"WHAT? Tell me now! OR I'LL RIP YOUR CHORDS ONE BY ONE!" **"She's set up to be set up in the defense field: Under the topics: Warrior, guard, assassin, bounty hunter." **I froze. "Wh...what?" I asked it. "There is no way-" My mind retraced back to familiar times:

_"Yeah, that's a popular reason for a defect. Maybe a reason why I am one too."_

_ "Oh that's just a little of what is yet to come Zim. She doesn't even know this much. She assumes that her Pak is just a defect."_

_ "It's a surprise Zim..."_

_ "All the information we can give is that unlike the average Pak, Bre's is... A bit unorganized."_

_ "Her Pak is opposite from the standard: When an Irken is missing their Pak, they have 10 minutes to survive, When her Pak makes that sound- it is actually turning on. She than has 10 minutes to turn it off before...**shutting down**."_

_ "That Beep sound is her Pak shutting off. She is the first Irken to survive on hyperactivity and not a Pak."_

_ "You are no defect Bre, in fact you have a pretty high place in the Irken race, but snap again and that can change in a second."_

(A/N: He heard that by eavesdropping.)

_"Indeed! I am insane! You must be too if you think you can kill me. Only an even greater assassin like maniac can end me."_

_ **Zim,**_

_**This is Bre. You will train her. Simple as that. Even you can't screw this up, but than again we still have our suspicions... but if you hurt her... well, I think you'll find out than...**_

_**-The Tallest**_

It all fell into place. She wasn't an invader in training, the tallest would do anything to keep up a good name, Bre had random violent flashes and they knew, I wasn't supposed to train her, she has higher feelings of emotion than the average Irken, she was a bounty hunter.

That only left one reason- "The tallest sent her here to kill me." I said shaking.

** "Yes. Bre was supposed to be an Invader Smeet, but her tube busted and was hatched early. The tallest were going to kill her off, but they spotted something in her scales: Her hyperactivity was extremely high, along with other emotions that Irkens don't feel such as- Fear, sadness, anger. Irkens usually feel defeat, Envy, and pride. A reason why you are a defect because you show emotion that Irkens don't usually show. Back on track- her hyperactivity was so high that it was pointless on having a Pak because her life ran on her hyperactivity. Finding use to this Irken girl, they simply attached a Pak to her back. It's just sitting there I guess, if it's hit it could fall off and she'd still live. The only thing about her whole "when it's turned on she has 10 minutes to live" thing is that, when her levels of uncommon emotion such as the three are high, it sparks something and the connectors of the Pak sense it and try to connect with it. The chords shooting into her put her in shock leaving her Pak in control. That's why she has those random flashes. That is her Pak speaking, not her. And it seems her Pak is programed to it's mission: assassinating you. The Pak only turns on when she is either very sad, very angry, or very scared." **

It all made since. "So wait, if I remove her Pak?" **"You could actually stop her mission and save her from any further damage. But Zim I need to warn you... the flashes get longer and stronger every time. So you don't want to be near her when her Pak turns on." **I nodded. "Seems fair."

I ran to the elevator. "Thanks computer!" I thanked as the doors closed. The elevator opened at the living room unit. I saw the door open to Bre and Gaz. I froze seeing Bre. She looked at me strange. "what did you and Computer talk about?" She asked innocently. "Gir..." I lied. Why? Something told me I wasn't gonna get out of this lie.

Bre's eyes enlarged. "GIR!" She ran to me with hopeful eyes. "What did you find?" I looked at Gaz. She knew I was lying. "He is still alive." I lied, I had no idea of his whereabouts. She smiled enormously and hugged me. "I miss him!" She coughed into my shirt. I patted her back staring at her Pak. "I know you do... I know." I comforted.

**"Zim, I have found something in the security footage." **The computer's voice boomed into the home. "What is it? Play it!" A screen came down and showed us a paused scene of Gir with gray lights instead of blue. **"When you zoom in Zim... there is a light in the background. It might have been a magnetic reflector, which probably caused an emotion change in Gir. **

** He probably was switched to a depressed mode and ran off thinking he was the reason you were failing your mission." **Bre and Gaz looked at me. "It... was my fault?" I stammered. **"No, whoever caused that light was the culprit." **I turned to the side. "Any idea of where it could come from?" The computer showed a map. **"Closes to descriptions is... Dib's home." **Gaz stared at the screen blankly.

"He... made Gir... leave?" She asked it. **"There is a good chance." **I looked at her. She looked heart broken. "Gaz... It's not your fault-" she turned and left. She stormed off and went into Bre's room to sleep. I looked at Bre.

She looked shocked yet confused. "Bre, it's your curfew. I want you to go sleep." she looked up to me. "I can't sleep now that I know Dib has something to do with Gir's disappearance." "Well, you're gonna have to." I demanded pointing to the hallway. She glared at me and stomped to her room.

**Bre's POV**

Dib crossed the line. He took Gir, he cause my dispersing family. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I was conjuring up a plan laying in my bed staring at the alarm clock waiting for midnight- when Zim went to sleep. Gaz was sleeping in the bed next to mine. She cried herself to sleep, I wasn't going to say anything though, I'm sure she'd mind if it was brought up.

10:30. Maybe I could pay Dib a little visit. I looked at Gaz. She was still asleep. I grabbed my wig and contacts and put them on. I slyly opened my door to see Zim in the living room. He was talking to the computer. I turned to go to his room. I opened the door seeing his window. I hopped out of it and ran past the lawn. I heard a voice shout after me. I was caught.

I ran harder. I need to find Gir. I ran to Dib's house. I looked around seeing nobody near. My robot legs came out from my Pak and climbed me up the side of the home to Dib's window. I peeked in seeing him asleep. I squinted my eyes to see better through the glass and spotted something. A flash light that had an unaverage feeling to it. I looked at the computer screen that was left on. An identical image of the flash light was on the screen.

I read the words it said under it. "Once the switch is flipped, the scrap light will mess with any high form of technology... Gir." I said to myself. Dib was the culprit. I drew my hand back and balled my hand into a fist. Before I could brake the glass- Zim grabbed my arm. I turned to see Zim's robot legs attached to the tree behind me. He was glaring. "What are you doing?!" He snapped.

"He took Gir! He used that flash light thingy!" "It's too dangerous to do this stuff alone!" He snapped. "why aren't you helping me?!" "Because he's probably waiting for a sneak attack like this Bre! Go back to the base, I'll deal with this whole situation." "Why can't I help?" "because I still don't know what's causing these flashes!" He spat, but it felt like a lie for some reason. I retracted my legs and landed finely on the ground. "FINE!" I snapped stomping home. Zim following. When we reached the Base he pressed a button on the lawn flamingo turning on the gnomes.

He walked me to my room, Gaz still sleeping. He tucked me into my bed. "Stay." he ordered taking my wig off. "Give me the contacts." I took them off and slapped them into his hand. He kissed me on the head. "Sleep." He walked out with my disguise. I had my arms crossed. I wasn't giving up. This was gonna be hard though. Zim won't help me. Gaz would probably take Zim's side.

I needed someone who equally loathed Dib. It than struck me. How long has It been since I had a conversation with our good ol friend Johnny? I smirked. I had one chance at this. I did everything stealthily and carefully. I snuck out the window. Show time: the gnomes turned to me and started to motion forward as a robotic voice spoke out, **"Scanning... Scanning... Bre, young Irken girl. Status: Sister of Master. Curfew: 10:00. Time currently: 12:00. return to base." **

Their arms shot up as a net shot out to me. I dove missing the net and tackling a gnome. They shot lasers at me and I dodged them all. One striking me in the shoulder. I grabbed the wound and ran off the lawn. I ignored the throbbing pain and ran hard. I came to a halt when I reached the house. Was I really doing this? Why would he help me? I was praying that this would fall into place. I walked easily up the walkway and up to the door step.

I rang the eerie bell. I waited as the wooden door creaked open. "yes?" He asked peeping out. His dull expression went defensive. "YOU! LEAVE NOW OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" He shouted holding a blade to my throat. I didn't shake nor show any sign of fear. "It seems the enemy has a common enemy." I mentioned moving the blade away like it was nothing. He rose a brow. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me!" He snapped. "You still angry with the Dib?" I asked.

His defensive side dropped slyly. "Why do you ask?" "I'll help you get revenge. He did something that I want revenge for. Team up with me and we could both get the payback we so deserve." I held out my hand. "Are we in agreement?" I asked. He stared at my hand but soon shook my hand with his long fingers. "I Johnny the Homicidal Maniac agree to partnership." "And I Invader Bre agree to partnership."

He opened his door inviting me in. I walked inside. I saw the violent theme but shook it off. "This is only going to happen once, after this we can return to our lives hating each other." "Fine. What do you want?" "Dib took Gir, I refer to call him my little brother. I want him back. No one will assist me to rescue him. I knew you still had a grudge on him and would probably help me."

He pondered a bit. "Will I get to harm him?" "if there is little cooperation." "Than it's agreed, I'll help you rescue your little brother." "Glad to hear." I smirked.

****OHH! CLIFFHANGER! :D i'm evil...

paragraph from next chapter:

~ I placed one foot in the chimney and slid the othern in too and slid inside. I hiked my legs up to prevent them from breaking. And I landed on my butt on a pile of warm logs and coal. I squirmed out of the furnace and stood leaving black foot prints in the clean carpet. I dusted myself off only getting the black on my hands. I looked around and spotted their nice new white couch. This was going to be fun. I skipped over to the sofa. I rolled on it and wiped my hands on the pillows. When I stood up I was clean, the sofa on the other hand... lets get back to the story.~

heehee. Oh that's funny. You'll probably be able to guess who did that.  
TILL THAN!


	14. Find A Way

YEP YEP YEP!

**Bre's Pov**

We were at the Membrane home. "How do we get him out?" Johnny whispered to me. I looked up. "I could climb us up?" "that wouldn't be very sneaky." "I guess." "I say we find another unnoticed entrance." "Like?" "Is there a chimney?" I looked up and saw a purple metal chimney. "Yeah? Don't tell me you'll pull a Santa." I groaned. "Gotta do what I gotta do." He said looking at the water spout. He pulled on it a bit. "You gonna climb that loose thing?" he nodded. "Got anything better?" "i could climb you up!" I whispered loudly. He rolled his eyes. "It's not as fun!" "Fine. Fine. Whatever tickles your Spooch." I waved off in defeat. "Spooch?" "Yeah." "I don't have that." "Good for you. Now climb!" I ordered. "Women." He scoffed as he climbed the unsafe water spout to the roof.

**Johnny's POV**

I was on the roof. I saw the chimney and ran to it. I looked inside seeing bats fly out. I stepped back at the alarming action. I looked off the edge seeing Bre look at me in worry. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded. At the moment... for some odd reason... she reminded me of Squee. Only... with breasts... and hips.

I shuttered. Women... I placed one foot in the chimney and slid the othern in too and slid inside. I hiked my legs up to prevent them from breaking. And I landed on my butt on a pile of warm logs and coal. I squirmed out of the furnace and stood leaving black foot prints in the clean carpet. I dusted myself off only getting the black on my hands. I looked around and spotted their nice new white couch. This was going to be fun. I skipped over to the sofa. I rolled on it and wiped my hands on the pillows.

When I stood up I was clean, the sofa on the other hand... lets get back to the story. (heehee) I walked over to the window and opened it. Bre climbed in. She pointed to the stairway. "Up there." She whispered. We quietly made our way to the room. She turned the knob and slowly walked in the room. I followed. Dib was sleeping calmly. I was about to ask Bre what to do next. But she was on top of Dib holding him in a choke hold. "WHERE IS GIR!?" She screamed. Dib woke up alarmed. "GAH! WHAT?" He choked.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM!" Dib grabbed her arms trying to free himself. "I! DON'T KNOW!" She let him go and held the collar of his shirt. "explain!" "What?" "The flash light! That's what caused him to run away!" "What? I was using it for Tak's ship!" He snapped. She rose a brow. Why was it than that I noticed her disguise was off?

**Bre's POV**

Tak. That name hung on my tongue. Why was it familiar? "What does that have to do with this?" I asked. "The magnetic field the light projected might have reached out far enough to your base and caught signal of Gir. I don't know where he is." I looked out the window seeing the moon almost leaving for 24 hours. I had to hurry before Zim woke up. I looked at the clock. 3:20 am. Loosing time!

"Can it help us find Gir?" "What?" "Your flash light." "I don't know. Maybe if I can reverse the effects." "So now he's helping us?" Nny asked. "I thought I was gonna get to hurt him!" He whined. I rolled my eyes. "Come here." I groaned. He smiled and walked up to Dib. I let him go and let Nny smack him hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "I hate seeing a grown man cry." I snickered. "Get your light. If you used it on the ship than the best way to reverse it is by taking that baby for a spin." "No, that wouldn't help. You just wanna use it to search the city for Gir." "Indeed. Now come along." I ordered. Dib grabbed his flash light and led us to the garage. He opened the doors showing us the ship. It's robotic tentacles shot at him. Dib ducked. "It doesn't like me! You're Irken! Fix it!" Dib shouted running from each blow.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the cockpit. There were many buttons in Irken that I could read. I saw the one that said tame defenses. I pushed it and the attacks stopped. Dib jumped in beside me. "thanks... I guess." I rolled my eyes. Nny got in beside me cramping up the space. The shield closed and I started up the engine. The ship went up and we shot off into the city. Dib was doing his studies. "Find anything yet?" I asked while piloting. He nodded. "When we find Gir, this will light up. You might wanna land though, because the ship will shut off too." Unfortunately, the ship shut off. We began falling.

We all screamed in unison as the pavement came closer and closer to us. Soon we collided and we all fell out. I sat up seeing the two boys laying in pain on the ground. Dib had a few scrapes and Nny had a scrape and a bruise. I had a scrape and a fair amount of bruises. I stood up shaking. "Gir has to be near by." I mentioned. Dib and Nny stood too. "We just crashed, you wanna wait a bit to recover?" "No! There is no time!" I could feel the moon starting to finish it's final stage of falling.

"It's almost 5:30! Zim will be awake by than! We have to hurry!" I shouted determined. I stormed forward. "You don't care about your wounds?" Dib asked. Nny groaned. "You pathetic Humans and your weak bodies! This is more important!" I was turning into Zim, that's what little sleep does to me. "You're starting to sound like Zim!" Dib snapped. "BRE IS NOT ZIM!" I screamed. His flash light made a weird noise. "Guys... that's a sign... right?" Nny asked pointing to the flash light.

Dib nodded. "He's really close." I grabbed the stick and ran forward. They followed me. The sound growing louder. Gir... I will find you! Tears formed in my eyes. I ran up the hill, the sun slyly peeking, I didn't care that my disguise was gone. Soon the little robot was feet from me rolling around in a patch of dandelions. I smiled and dropped the flash light. "GIR!" I shouted in joy. He looked at me and beamed. "BRE!" He squealed. We hung to each other in a tight embrace.

I cried while Gir laughed happily. Gir came home. The light of the sun illuminated the landscape. Dib and Nny smiled at us. "Uh... hate to burst your bubble, but isn't Zim gonna be awake?" Our moment crashed at Nny's comment. My eyes shot open. I looked at Gir. "MASTA!" he chanted. We all ran hard and fast to the crashed ship. We all jumped inside it and closed the shield and took off. We landed at Dib's. Nny jumped out and walked home. "Enemies?" he asked me before leaving. I shook his hand. "As always." I agreed before we both ran our separate ways.

I raced to the Base and reached my destination. I stopped at the gate seeing all the gnomes sparking and twitching. "The crap did I do to them?" I asked myself. I looked at Gir who was on my back piggy back riding. I walked up to the door victoriously. A stupid smile across my face. I opened the door seeing Gaz and Zim crossing their arms glaring down at me tapping their foot.

"Where were you?" they both asked demanding. I smiled wider. "Saving the day." I said. Gir hopped of my back and stood in front of me. "Hiya master!" he greeted waving. They both switched glances from Gir to me. "You..." they stammered. I nodded.

I walked over to the couch and crossed my legs. "I deserve a thank you." I smirked. Zim smirked and rolled his eyes. "Good job Bre." "Nono, a thank you." I corrected. "That'll never happen." "Yes it will. I know it." I chuckled.

** That was short... oh well. Yeah I have done a quiet few parts of foreshadowing in the last few chapters including this one.

PARAGRAPH FROM NEXT CHAPTA!:

~She grabbed my collar. **"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" **She screamed at me. I flinched. She threw her fist into my cheek making blood spit out too. She threw me into the wall. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." she cried. I rose a brow at the sudden mood swing. "Uhh..." I stuttered. She ran off. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed scared. What the heck was going on? Her Pak wasn't turned on. She doesn't get the human mood swings on certain month days. What was wrong with Bre? Why was she having... a mood attack?~

lol, yeeeahhhh

TILL THAN!


	15. Frost Bite

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALAAAA! REVIEW!

**BRE'S POV**

_**I was laying in a room, the imagery was fuzzy. I looked like I was a new born smeet. A black shadow casted over me. no... two shadows. I heard a scream. I opened my little sapphire eyes to the alarming scream. I turned looking for the scream. "mama?" I asked the blackness in a smeet voice. I saw a vague image of a women... Irken... in purple. She had her hand out to me. "Mama!" I screeched again. But I was lifted up into the air by the two black shadows, one had red eyes, one had purple eyes. "We are your new family." The purple said. "Report for duty Irken Smeet." I gawked at the one with purple eyes. I took a liking to his eyes. They were familiar. **_

__I woke up in my bed. I turned to see Gir curled up in his little bed. I rubbed my eye with my wrist. Why was it so cold in the room? I looked to see Gaz's bed empty. I shrugged it off and looked out the window. It was white? What was this white stuff clogging up the glass?

"Zim!" I shouted. Zim opened the door. "Yeah?" he was wearing dark purple boxers with a black Irken symbol on the side and a black tank. I was in my blue footie pajama. "What's wrong with the window?" I asked. He looked at it. His eyes bulged. "oh no..." He walked over to me. "Well... In December... There is a Holiday the humans celebrate called, Christmas." "I've heard." "Well, according to science, this month causes frozen clumps of water to fall."

"This is snow?" I asked looking at the white abyss. He nodded. "Yeah, why?" "I always thought It would be horrible, why is it so... pretty?" "i always assumed it to be... Awful." "because you and water don't mix very well." I added playfully punching him. He snickered and rubbed his arm. "I thought It was a little cold in the home." "Where is Gaz?" I asked. He shrugged. I followed him to the kitchen and there we saw her in a chair cocooned inside blankets.

She looked at us and scoffed. "Don't judge. I hate winter." She spat. I shrugged and smirked. It was than I realized at how "exposed" Zim was, he was in his BOXERS and TANK. I giggled. Gaz obviously noticed and blushed a bit. Zim, on the other hand, was oblivious. "Gaz? Are you spending Christmas with us?" "Seems like it." "I don't celebrate Christmas." I looked at Zim. "WHAT?! It's the time of year where enemies are alias! And there is no evil what-so-ever!" I whined. He rolled his eyes. "Exactly! It postpones my work day and the day after Christmas I'm piled in work!" He complained.

"it'll be worth it!" I whined again. Gaz stood up and hopped over to us. Me and Zim were suffocating on the laughter we strangled in our throats as our cheeks went darker green and tears formed in the corner of our eyes resisting the urge to laugh to death. Gaz glared. "If we are going to do this, than we shall set down some ground rules: 1. no Christmas cards 2. no gifts that could bring harm to each other." She looked at Zim. "WHAT?!" He asked defensively. "and no over decorating." I rose a brow. "How is that possible?" "Have ya seen the neighbors... I prove my point." She remarked.

**Zim's POV**

At Skool it was very talkative in the classroom. "Quiet students!" Mrs. Debling gently scolded. The students turned to her. Her Brown hair in long soft curls, her glasses relaxed near the tip of her nose revealing her bright green eyes, she was wearing a white cardigan with a red tank top that was a sly bit revealing, she had on a black pencil skirt, and black Mary Janes that had a very thin and sharp heel, and dark skinned tights that added a tan tint to her legs.

"Students as you all know, we have the annual white Christmas dance, this year we have had quiet the struggle finding some form of entertainment." Torque rose a hand slowly. "No, Mr. Smacky we aren't allowing exotic dancers." His hand slowly went back into his lap and his face fell with disappointment. "Anyone?" she asked the rest of the students. It remained quiet. "Well, I _was_ going to offer the student who recommended the entertainment a full A in the grade... but I guess-" Every student was screaming out ideas. "LET'S HAVE ONE DIRECTION!" I looked at Zita. "You females and your pesky boy bands." I spat. She smirked.

"It's not like you can sing any better." "Actually I can. In fact my 12 year old sister has more vocal talent in her pinky than that boy band all together." Everyone looked at us two and did an OOOOOO! Mrs. Debling leaned on my desk looking at the both of us. "Is that a challenge?" She asked me. "Hardly. If they sang together it would be vocal lessons, NOT a pathetic sing off." "Than it's settled." "Excuse me?" I asked. "Your sister will be singing for our entertainment." I froze. "WHAT?!" I snapped. She smiled. "I thought she had more talent in her pinky than the worlds greatest boy band?" "She does!" "Than what's the hesitation?" I glared.

She smiled. "Might wanna tell her about her new positioning in the White Christmas Dance." she mentioned before walking to her desk.

Dib looked at me giggling. "Can Aliens even sing?" "Can you even sing?" I asked back. He glared. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" "Than why is my sister's vocal gift any of yours?" I'm what you humans would call... boss... at these combats. When the bell rang Mrs. Debling called me to see her after class. I did. "Zim, Your sister..." I groaned. "Yes... what about her?" "I was examining your records when I came across your resume. You filled out in the siblings blank that you were an only child. Care to explain?" I gulped. "Family issues. When I started Skool here, My parents were settling a troublesome divorce. My sister was going to remain home-skooled. We weren't sure whether or not to mark her in the family sibling category." She nodded. "Understandable, and one more thing." She said.

She leaned forward to have her face centimeters from mine. "_DO_ aliens have siblings?" My eyes gouged. "You believe the Dib monkey?!" I asked. "Zim, My brother, Mr. Dwicky, taught me many things about aliens." She knew my secret. "Unlike Dib, I plan to help keep you and your sister's identities hidden." I rose a brow. "What?" I asked with shock. She nodded. "like my brother we have a high respect for aliens." "I can't believe your telling me this." "well you better. And one last thing Zimmy." I looked at her.

"The next time a student insults your sister, I give you full permission to skip class and massacre every student." My mouth parted. "How did you kno-" "You talk in your sleep. You sleep a lot in class. And by the way, Does Gaz know you dream about her confessing her love?" I blushed madly. "WHA? HOW? WHE? WHAT?!" I stammered. She rolled her head back laughing. "I find it funny that your nemesis' sister is your love interest." I looked away blushing. "And that Rider Kid... You shouldn't be so worried about him. Sure he is a Pyro, but there are many things about that boy that could probably even make you shed a tear."

I rose a brow. "You know this boy?" "Yeah, his mother is my husband's sister." I blinked. "Why is it that you all of a sudden know the entire earth and it's people?" "I've known these things for days now Zim. It maybe a shock to you but it's everyday life for me." I smirked. "Smart comment." I replied before leaving. "Shut the light off on your way out." I looked at her and nodded. I flipped the switch leaving her lamp to be the only light source in that vacant room. When the door closed behind me, I swore I heard sobbing. Was she crying? I shook my head. Poor woman.

I walked to the middle Skool hall. There I saw the students in their room drawing. I spotted Bre sitting at a table drawing with Rider. I noticed how they were the only two sitting there. She looked happy though. I noticed Rider look at something from the corner of his eyes. I followed the gazing path and saw what he did, a group of students at another table snickering about something. By the looks of it, it was probably those two who were the topic.

I remembered what Mrs. Debling said and smirked. I opened the door and watched as all little eyes fell upon me. "Zim, go away. The Middle Skool is still in for another 15 minutes." Mrs. Bitters snapped. I chuckled. "I have a right to spend the rest of the time with my sister." I replied walking over to my sister's table. She was smiling big. "Zim!" She laughed. Rider smiled too and waved. I sat next to Bre. "So what are you drawing?" I asked her. "We have to draw what we look forward to the most during Christmas." Rider answered. I looked at him. "Bre told me to talk to anyone for her, she said she's in... "the zone" when she's drawing." She's been near Gaz too much.

I snickered. "Bad habits are contagious." I added. He laughed. "Is that green skin genetic?" I heard a girl whisper. Me and Rider both looked at her. "It's so... weird!" I decided to play on words too. "Bre, Mrs. Debling said she was quiet impressed with your singing and actually signed you up for the White Christmas Dance." She froze. The girl who whispered turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, did I say your name? If not than turn your hideous face in another direction. It's tempting me to vomit my breakfast, and quite frankly it would be MUCH prettier than that... thing... you claim to be a face." she glared and scoffed than turned back to her group.

I heard Rider and Bre snicker. "What do ya say?" I asked Bre. She looked at me. "You accidentally signed me up didn't you." yes. "No!" "Liar." Bre and Rider said in unison. "Maybe, but still!" She laughed. "Wanna ditch Skool early?" I asked her. "Nah, Rider wants to hang out at the park with me for a bit. You can go ahead on home." I shrugged. "That okay?" She nodded. "Yeah! It's fine." "Well, I guess I'm off than." I said leaving.

I walked to the front of the Skool doors, as soon as I reached out a hand- a body stepped in front of me. "Dib? What do you want?" "I know that Gaz is at your place because she is mad at me." "I know, we discussed this. Remember?" "Don't fall in love with her." I jumped a bit. "What?" "The last thing I need is to have an ALIEN in my family." "Excuse me Dib, but-" I felt a tug on the collar of my shirt. I was pulled back. I turned to see Gaz. "What are you doi-" Before I could speak she did something that I never thought would be done by Gaz.

She placed her lips on mine.

My eyes bulged as did Dibs. "GAZELENE!" he screetched. She didn't reply. Her mouth was occupied. She slowly moved her face from mine. "I make my own life choices. If I wanna fall in love with Zim than I can. Butt out." She spat. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Skool. When we were near the Base I snapped. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" "I needed to prove a point." "By kissing me?!" I snapped. She shrugged. "eh.. I think I made my point." "yet Zim is still lost!" "When did you start to get confused?" "Maybe when I had a Spooch attack." "what?" "The black out I had." "i caused it?" "YES!" I grabbed the ruby necklace and lifted it a bit to show her. "This thing keeps me from dying when I'm close to you!" "Should I be offended?" "If saying that my love for you could kill me is an insult than yes!" It was silent.

What. Did. I. Just. Say.

She rose a brow. "Maybe I should go back home, I don't wanna cause another 'Spooch Attack'." She spat stomping off. I rolled my eyes. "WHY ARE WOMEN SO DIFFICULT?!" "Difficult? I'M BEING DIFFICULT?!" She growled. We were glaring down each other until a voice interrupted us. "What just happened?" Bre asked. I saw her and Rider. They were smiling. Me and Gaz blushed mildly.

"NOTHING!" We both snapped. "Shouldn't you be at the park?" I asked Bre. "We are." She said showing me the park beside us. "oh..." It was awkwardly silent until me and Gaz walked home. We were quiet too. Why was today so dramatic?

**Bre's POV**

I was on the swing by Rider. "You think Zim and Gaz are gonna have kids?" "Yeah! They're in love!" "When do you think they'll be married?" "August. Zim and Gaz both like the fall." "Will they have a big wedding?" "i don't know. Zim hates people and Gaz does too, But Zim is an attention whore." Rider nudged my little nickname I gave to my brother. I laughed. We were both in big coats. Mine was purple, I had red and purple ear muffs with an Irken symbol on the ear part. He was wearing a baggy red beanie and a black thick trench coat.

"Hey Bre, I got an idea." I looked at him. "Ever hear of a mistletoe?" I turned my head. "No..." He smiled. "wanna get Zim and Gaz an early gift?" I didn't know what a mistletoe was. But it seemed devious.

**ZIM'S POV**

2 Weeks passed. It was the night of the White Christmas Dance. I was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and my boots. (Bre wanted us all to dress nice) Gaz and I have actually grown closer since the kiss. Gaz walked out of her room. She had a diamond hair pin pulling back a few thick strands of hair, she was wearing a dress that fell an inch above her knees and was strapless and purple, she was also wearing black ballet flats. I smirked. "How cute." She smirked and scoffed playfully punching me. I smirked too.

Bre wore a long black trench coat covering her outfit. "Where is Bre?" I asked Gaz. She pointed to her room. "A bit of stage fright I think." I nodded and walked in the direction. "Bre?" I asked walking in the room. As soon as I took a step in the room- She grabbed my collar. **"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" **She screamed at me. I flinched. She threw her fist into my cheek making blood spit out too. She threw me into the wall. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." she cried. I rose a brow at the sudden mood swing. "Uhh..." I stuttered. She ran off. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed scared. What the heck was going on? Her Pak wasn't turned on. She doesn't get the human mood swings on certain month days. What was wrong with Bre? Why was she having... a mood attack?

I followed her rubbing my cheek. I saw her standing by Gaz. Gaz rose a brow. "What happen? You get beat up by a girl scout?" She laughed. "Haha. everyones laughing." I spat. I looked at Bre. "What was all that?" I asked her. She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." "That wasn't a little." I remarked. She rolled her eyes. "What are you wearing?" "You'll find out. Rider and Mrs. Debling helped me make it!" I froze. "Your chest and butt better be tucked away." Her and Gaz were resisting the smile tugging on their face.

"Gir, you coming?" I asked. Gir frolicked over to us. He was in his dog suit except he had a big red nose on and antlers. He was Rudolph.

I turned to exit the home. Gaz grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked at her. "What?" She pointed to the little plant dangling from the frame. We both glared at Bre remembering the memory.

**~We were setting up the decorations Bre begged about. Gir was setting up the tree with Gaz while Bre was carrying a big box filled with stolen tree decorations trying not to drop any ornaments. I chuckled at her little attempts of swerving around everywhere trying to steal balance from gravity. A long stream of garland trailed behind her still stuck in the box. I heard the door bell ring. I turned and walked to the door. "I'll get it." Gaz said walking over to the door where I was too. Bre smirked looking at us from the corner of her eye. When Gaz was right beside me, Bre dropped the box and pointed to us. "MISTLETOE! MISTLETOE!" She screamed. We both jumped and looked up seeing the cursed plant dangling. We both glared at Bre. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT!?"**

** "A certain source." "Rider?" We both asked. She giggled. "YA CAUGHT ME!" She giggled running off snatching Gir on her way In the kitchen. I looked at Gaz. "She's not in here, we can just walk away-" She cut me off by kissing me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. Bre peeked in from the kitchen. "Best. Christmas. Ever." She giggled. We separated. We spotted Bre. She had a camera. "THAT is gonna be a great Christmas card." We both glared at her. "You wouldn't dare..." "Help me put the star on the tree and I'll consider a change of heart. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to her. She picked up the Star that was in the box. Gaz stared at it. "What?" Bre asked, "That is a real star..." "Indeed, it has a seal on it to prevent it from burning other objects." Bre laughed. I put Bre on my neck and leaned forward for her to put our STAR on the tree.~**

_~AT THE SCHOOL~_

We hung around the auditorium. Christmas music echoed in the place. The stage was covered with the red curtains. Thousands of lights hung from the ceiling illuminating the place. Gaz was sitting at a table with me talking about when Bre is gonna perform.

We heard speakers tune in and pierce our ears. We turned to the stage. We only saw the dark stage. A red piano was barely visible. Soon lights flashed on revealing the white floor and walls with huge candy canes around the edge and along with the giant red piano. Mrs. Debling stroked her fingers across the keys after looking to the band cuing them to start playing. Once the music started Bre came up from a stage trap door looking dramatic, she was wearing a Santa dress that dangled mid-way at her knee. She was wearing white flats and a Santa hat while her hair was curled. How did she curl her wig?

The back up singers began to sing as Bre sang her song:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

Oh 

Everyone's mouths dropped when Bre did an unexpected move, she grabbed the end of a light dangling from the ceiling and swung on it above the crowd still singing.

_all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

When singing that last note, she smoothly let go of the light and slid on her knees to the stage looking dramatic. Had to admit, she knew how to start a crowd.__

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_

Everyone clapped and whistled. Me and Gaz smiled at Bre. We were proud. Gir ran around singing, "WE WISH YOU A MERRY JINGY! WE WISH YOU A MERRY JINGY! WE WISHHH YOOUUUUU!" Gaz picked him up silencing him. "Don't hurt yourself." She smirked.

*Yes... Bre now sings Mariah Carey. PARAGRAPH FROM NEXT CHAPTA!:

~ _A tall man picked me up and held me, my waist up over his shoulder watching the view of the Irken woman fade. "momma!" I cried reaching my hand out to her. Her hand slowly lifted. The tall black shadows appeared in front of her. All I could hear was one sentence._

That voice haunted my memory. "Zim." He looked at me. "Do you know anyone who sounds _kinda like this_" I asked using the last three words in the same accent. His eyes bulged. He dropped the device in his hand. He gripped my arms staring into my eyes. "Yes, why do you bring her up?" He asked seriously. "I... I think she's my mother." His eyes enlarged as his mouth parted. "THERE'S NO WAY!" He looked away. Than back to me. "Oh my Irk..." He gasped. "why didn't I see it before? You look almost identical to her!" I glared. He looked away. Did I look like her when I glared? "Tell me Zim! What's her name." He returned his stare to me. "her name is-"~

** YUPPP THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING! :D**

**TILL THAN!**


	16. snow stories

A MESSAGE FROM BRE: Review or I will find were you live and will sick Gaz on you with a bat made of human bones. :) love you 2!

**BRE'S POV**

"Mrs. Debling." I asked. She turned to me. "Yes?" She replied. "May I speak with you?" She blinked and nodded. "Of course. I slyly followed her into the classroom that was vacant. She sat down in her chair and I sat on her desk. She had her hair up in a messy bun, she was wearing nice dark blue boot cut jeans that covered her high healed boots, she also wore a white V neck sweater with a matching white tank top that kept her decency.

"How well exactly do you know Rider?" I asked. She tilted her head. "Since he was a bump in his mom's stomach." "No, how _well_." I nodded in realization of her mistake and resumed. "I know all about that boy. He's eh... quiet the fiery child huh?" She giggled. I nodded smirking. "Why do you ask?" "Well, i'm kinda worried. Rider seems to be acting a bit... different."

"Different how?" "Well, he kinda seems a bit more... sad." She froze. She snapped her head to me. "He's... he's being careful with his pyromania right? Tell me you watch him!" I nodded at her worry. "Keep an eye on him. Cheer him up when he shows signs of being sad again."

"Has, he been like this at one point before in time?" I asked. She looked away a bit. "Yes, and now that your his friend I am hoping that that'll save him." "Save him? Is Rider..._ has _Rider... been in depression?" she nodded. "before you enrolled, he had some rough days. What's interesting is it stopped when you two became aware of each other." I smiled. "I hope being his friend brings him happiness." She smirked. "I think I see more than just _friends_." I tilted my head. "How so?" she shook her head. "Never mind, Zim must be waiting for you.

I nodded and walked out to Zim's locker. He wasn't there. I searched around. "Zim?" I called out down the halls. I felt something fall on my head and cover my vision. I looked up to see a high Skooler passing out Santa Hats. I nodded a thank you and resumed my search. I turned the corner to see Zim talking with Gaz. I hid and peeked from the corner. Zim was smiling and it seemed like she was too.

Zim put his hand on her hip and she crossed her arms. She snickered at his little move. Why was Zim acting like this. He looked at his watch. His eyes widened. He mouthed something to her and she rolled her eyes and mouthed something back. Before my mind could catch up to what was happening, Zim leaned forward and BAM!

They kissed!  
No mistletoe, no dares. Why did they kiss out of the blue? They aren't... nah, they wouldn't! Would they? But Dib! They don't care! THEY ARE!  
my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" I screamed. Zim and Gaz parted and looked to the direction of the shout.

I jumped and ran off to the front doors. In seconds they met me there. "Did you hear anyone scream?" Gaz asked me. I shook my head violently keeping my mouth closed. She rose a brow. "Okay..." She slyly said. "Let's be on our way." Zim heeded as I held his hand walking out of the building. Gaz walked at his side. Why didn't I notice it by now? They love each other! Of course they would try and hide if they were together!

I smiled shaking my head. Man I can be stupid sometimes.

Hours after skool: I woke up from my nap and found myself on the couch in my blue footies. Recapping the dream I had. I found myself on the couch.

_A tall man picked me up and held me, my waist up over his shoulder watching the view of the Irken woman fade. "momma!" I cried reaching my hand out to her. Her hand slowly lifted. The tall black shadows appeared in front of her. All I could hear was one sentence._

My eyes widened. That voice... I had more information. I knew what she sounded like! I smiled to myself. Her voice had a strange accent. I loved every word spoken. That was my mother. Her sentence echoed, "Don't take her from me!" That cry brought tears to my eyes.

My mother loves me. She's waiting for me! Where were these ideas coming from? I heard her voice and I all of a sudden want to find her and resume where we left off? What about Zim? As much as I hated it... He was my only chance. I got up and walked to the elevator. When I was on the correct level I walked up to Zim with that voice haunted my memory.

"Zim." He looked at me. "Do you know anyone who sounds _kinda like this_" I asked using the last three words in the same accent. His eyes bulged. He dropped the device in his hand. He gripped my arms staring into my eyes. "Yes, why do you bring her up?" He asked seriously. "I... I think she's my mother." His eyes enlarged as his mouth parted. "THERE'S NO WAY!" He looked away. Than back to me. "Oh my Irk..." He gasped. "why didn't I see it before? You look almost identical to her!" I glared. He looked away. Did I look like her when I glared? "Tell me Zim! What's her name." He returned his stare to me. "Her name is-" **"Intruder Alert." **Zim sighed in relief.

"We'll discuss this later." I groaned at his procrastination and followed him up the elevator. When we reached floor level we saw Gaz in her pajamas: Pink fuzzy PJ pants with black and purple piggy heads, she had on a black short sleeved shirt. She pointed to the door. "Carolers." She spat. Zim jumped and hissed at the door.

"What are Carolers?" I asked. "Filthy humans with the audacity to torture others with their scratchy vocals!" Zim growled. "GIR! GET THE DOOR!" Gir came out in his Dog suit and opened the door revealing the people singing a song wrapped up in coats. Zim growled in his throat. Gaz, with the little patience she has, slammed the door in their face. "What was that for?" I asked. She smirked. "At least they're gone." Zim sighed and walked to Gaz. "Good job Gaz." He praised. She smirked.

I walked to the door and opened it seeing no trace of the singing people. But there where they stood layed a book full of Christmas stories. I picked it up and walked back inside. "Hey, what's this?" I asked Gaz. She took it from me and examined it. "A book filled with Christmas stories." "Stories?!" I excitedly repeated. "Yeah." She responded. I blinked waiting for her to solve the puzzle.

She sighed and sat on the couch. "Zim, you wanna hear them?" He shrugged. "Very well." Gaz opened the book. She flipped to a page that read: _Twas the night before Christmas._ I yawned. "Tired already?" She asked. "No, it's just... The human story seems boring! Tell it differently!" "How?" "Change the names?" "To who?" "People we know!" "And change the stories up a bit!" She shrugged "fine!"

She cleared her throat and read:

"_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base, not a thing was moving, not even in space. Zim was snoring and Gaz was sleeping, while Bre was deep in her sleep dreaming. Seeing Santa appear at the foot of her door. Handing her the one present she had ever hoped for. She wished for a bike, a teddy and a dog. Though the thing she desired most- was to see her beautiful mom."_

I looked at Gaz, she was practically reading my mind.

_"She shifted and shuffled in her little spaced queen bed, while the thought of Santa banged around inside her head. She couldn't take it anymore! And flew off all the sheets only to hear the magical sound of clicking reindeer feet. She ran to her window and opened it in a gust, only to see blinding snow and the uncleaned pane camouflaged in dust. She frowned at the let down and dragged her feet back to bed while allowing the taunting image of her mother rummage through her head. She jolted to a halt after hearing a series of Ho's. She smiled and ran to the door with heart and tears filled of hope. She opened the door seeing the big man standing there, he smiled and chuckled at the sight of his reindeer. He handed Bre a note written in ink, before another word was said he was gone in a blink. She unfolded the note reading the words only her heart jumped twice as much as it did for the Rider boy." _

I glared at Gaz. "Not. Funny."

_"It said:_

_Dear little Bre, your mother says hello to thee. She smiled at your Christmas wish to see her once again, her heart filled with joy and everlasting tears dripped to no end. She couldn't see you though, due to time and patience, for when the day comes you'll meet her with the emptiness in your heart no longer vacant. _

_ Bre smiled at the letter dripping tears on the black writing. Realizing this was her life, and to see her mother again- she had to wait for the right time. _The end."

Gaz closed the book but I opened it back up. "READ MORE!" I whined. "Bre, this book is boring go play with Gir." Zim groaned. I glared. "Bre is the child. What other story do you wanna hear?" She asked me. I flipped through pages and stopped on one that stood out. "THE GRONTCH!" "Grinch." "CLOSE ENOUGH!" I smiled. "I won't rhyme." Gaz warned. "So be it!" I groaned.

"Once upon a time, in the land of Z? Everyone celebrated Christmas in this town. One home however didn't. This home had a purple haired girl, a little green girl, a robot, and a big green boy."

"I'm a man!" Zim shouted. She rolled her eyes and resumed the story.

"Yes, they hated Christmas, the little girl however did not. But no one hated Christmas as much as the Nny who lived in a home far from the town. He had a small little heart, covered in blood from the people he killed and shrunken from the loss of his ex fiancé Devi . He hated Christmas so much, he plotted every year to destroy this fowl holiday! This year however was different. It was the worst out of them all. DOUBLE THE CAROLERS! DOUBLE THE REEK OF COOKING COOKIES! TRIPLE THE BUSY CROWDS! So he did what he thought was best- he decided he was going to take away Christmas."

"That's not possible." I interrupted. "Let the dreamer Dream." Gaz added.

"He called up his sidekicks, Squee and Schmee. He dressed them as reindeer and himself as Santa. He stole a hearse from a funeral home and used it as his sleigh. Once the day broke, it was Christmas Eve. He called upon the two assistants. And in moments they were soaring through the sky. He invaded the people's homes stealing their presents and food. When he came across a strange looking home. He entered the home seeing a giant monkey poster over the pinkish couch. He tip toed over to the Christmas tree. Before he could even look at a present, a little girl's voice paused him.

She was an alien? This was a shock to him. But he didn't care. She had on blue footie pajamas and her hood was up making her antennae peek out from the bottom like strands of hair. She mistook him for Santa and asked, 'Santa, why are you taking my present?

My brother Zim worked hard for that! Gaz got me that with her own money! Gir attempted to get something good but it's still a gift!' His heart unshrunk a bit and guilt controlled him. He returned her present and left.

When he had everything of that town's Christmas (Except the strange home who stayed inside unwrapping gifts) he noticed something, His heart grew back to it's great big size at the sight of the people still singing their carols even with all the food and presents gone.

It was beautiful! He let his heart control him and he returned everything and celebrated Christmas like every other human." "Really?" "Nah, I lied. He got mad and killed everyone except that one home." "Pleasant. HEY! READ THAT ONE!" "i think I can make this one familiar."

She cleared her throat and read:

"Once upon a time there was a little boy named Rider, he was excluded from all the other kids in Skool because he was different, he always lit up a room with his fire. He was a pyromaniac. He had only one friend who was judged too for being around the misfit. Her name was Bre. Rider decided to go to runaway with Bre so they could find another place where they weren't insulted. They came upon a man who was miles from civilization. His name was Dib, he was a misfit because he was always determined to catch the Abominable Zim.

They decided to group together. The three tried to find hope, and came across.. Santa! Whoa! Never thought that would happen! Anyways... Santa told Rider he couldn't deliver his presents because the horrible blizzard! So what did Rider do? He flipped out his match and lit up the way. Santa cheered, 'Rider will you lead my reindeer through the mass?' He nodded and took his two new friend along with him as he rode on a reindeer leading them with his flame tricks.

After Christmas eve, they all returned home learning a valuable lesson: No one is a Misfit, some are just different but that's what makes them well, them." I smiled. "Hey! That's not Rudolph the red nose reindeer!" "It is now." She spat closing the book. "It's night already?" She asked looking out into the black snowing sky. "Better be getting to bed Bre." "WAIT!" I stopped her. "I have a story to tell."

I stood up in front of them. "once upon a time, a little Irken girl went searching for her brother and friend. She found them but they were acting strange. It was than she saw them do something..." Gaz and Zim exchanged glances. "They... KISSED!" They both jumped. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU?" They both asked in shock.

"That's right... I WAS THERE! Now explain!" They exchanged looks again and than looked back at me. "Bre, Me and Gaz... are... well..." It was quiet. "Dating?" "Together! I was gonna say together." He added. I smirked. "And you hid it from me why?" "We didn't know how you would well, react. You're not exactly the best with handling big news." "I'm not Dib I wont throw a brick at you and hide Gaz in a nunnery." Gaz giggled.

"Can you guys promise me something? Start being honest with me." It was once again quiet, but eventually Zim and Gaz replied. "Fine." "Speaking of which, Zim. Can I talk to you?" I asked. Zim nodded and followed me into the kitchen. "Yeah?" He asked. "You said we would discuss who my mother is later." "Yeah." "It's later."

He gulped. "I don't think you'd be to happy with what I told you." "Why not?" "She doesn't exactly have the best history." "Neither do I! Now speak!" It was quiet for a LONG time. I shook my head sad and walked away. "Forget it." When I left I heard him say something lightly. Was it her name? It sounded... kinda like...

Tak?

**YEAH!

~I ran. I ran hard. Rain and Snow blinding my vision. I tripped and skimmed my knee and I let out a hiss. I brought myself up to my feet and ran again. I found myself lost. My wig soaking along with my uniform. I heard an ear shattering sound. It was like a horn. I turned to see twin lights engrossing in size coming straight for me. My vision went fuzzy and before I knew it, the lights hit my side like a train. I rolled over the hood and landed behind the car. They got out and screamed at my pain-filled body. I dragged myself from them and found myself bleeding out in a mass of snow. Where was Zim? Rider? Out of every one I called out one name, "mom!" I whimpered as tears shed from my eyes.~

YEAHH!

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	17. Tromping Around

HEYYYYYYYYY SEXY LADAY! Yea, I just type what I feel. :P and review! I feel happy when you review... make me happy... **REVIEW...**

**Zim's Pov**

Bre was in the bathroom taking a paste bath and I was sitting in the room talking to her. "You hear about the abductions recently?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Yeah, how many kids have been kidnapped by this guy?" "12." "What's his goal exactly?" "Reporters said that when they find the bodies they are only bones so he is a suspected cannibal." "CANNIBAL?! THAT'S INSANE!" She shouted getting upset.

I groaned. "Well, humans are awfully strange now a-days." She nodded in agreement. "Yup," She added. "So why are we talking about this?" She asked me. "I want you to be careful, if this guy has been able to pass thousands of police think how easy it would be for him to sneak up on you." "You honestly think I'd get hurt? Thanks for the confidence Zim." "What?" I innocently responded. "hey, Zim?" "Yeah?" "Can you... tell me how you met my mom?"

I looked at her. "Why?" "I don't know, I just wanna know how you met her." I chuckled at that. "Well, she came to earth trying to take my mission from me because when she was going to be an invader I accidentally ruined her chance by putting out the power on Devastis." "She wanted revenge?" "No, she said she wanted to take what was rightfully hers." "I'm confused, what was her drive? Every one has something that makes them do something. Basic science."

"I'm lost, what do you think her drive was?" "I don't know, maybe she wanted to become an invader after loosing me? I don't know Zim. I never knew her I was raised by the control brain and the tallest." "They didn't show you any special favor though." "i know. I do have a theory on how I lost my mom." "What?" I asked her. "Well... I have dreams, what I assume to be memories, of tall black figures taking me away from her by force and she's beaten up and stuff."

I rose a brow. "Tall black figures?" It was silent. "The tallest." I responded sighing. "You think the tallest stole you from Tak?" "Revoked is a better word. And maybe her way of grieving was by becoming an invader." "It kind of makes since." I mentioned. "So Tak's older than me? Never would have thought, she looks young for her age." "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her. The only time I came close to seeing her was when she was hurt and beaten up."

"That's the only image you have of her?" I asked her. "I guess." I sighed. "I have some photos of her, I didn't creep on her but from the time I had to spy out to make sure she didn't take earth from me." Bre smiled at me and grabbed her towel and threw it on. "Let's go look at them!" She cheerfully said. I smiled. She really wanted to see Tak. "Hey, Bre." Her smile faded. "Is this why you want a family so bad? Because that emptiness from loosing her?" She looked away. "I honestly never thought of it like that, but maybe that's why. But no matter what happens you **ARE **my brother." She said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "You need to get dressed before we go to the lab." She groaned and stormed off to her room. I walked out and waited for her. Gaz was in the living room playing on her gameslave. I walked up to her. I stood behind the arm of the chair where her head layed and kissed her forehead. She flinched at the alarming move. I smirked. "What are you doing?" Gaz asked.

I snickered. "Displaying my affection." "Stupid Pig." She spat. I rose a brow. "How am I a "pig" you never called me this when we kissed before?!" She paused her game and looked up at me. "I meant the game Zim." She laughed. I blushed awkwardly. "I... knew that..." I grumbled.

She smiled and kissed where my nose would be. "Cute." "Zim isn't cute." "Than what is _Zim?_" "Sexy." "Nah, I think cute fits the bill better." I gave her a serious face. "The bill is too big for "Cute."" "I disagree." "I'm insulted." "Good." She laughed after playfully smacking my cheek.

I straightened my posture and she sat up against the back of the couch. I sat next to her. I pretended to yawn and put my arm around her. She groaned and laughed. "You're an alien invader and you choose to do a move that every 6 grade boy does?" I gave her a confused look. "It works better when I do it." She shook her head. "I dunno..." I glared. "It does!" "Eh..."

I snickered. "You're to embarrassed to admit you like this arm movement." I added snickering in her ear. She rolled her eyes chuckling. "Nah, I only speak the truth." I rolled my eyes. "Except for now." I added standing up. "Bre wants to check out some pictures of Tak." "She seems to be taking this fine." "What?" "Ya know, finding out who her mom is." "Well she found out last night." "So who knows what she thinks of doing." "Explain." I said confused.

"A lot of people try to go and find their lost relatives when they find out their name and important info, it's really common." "You think she's gonna leave and try to find Tak?" "Who knows." "she told me that no matter what I am her brother." "So? What's more important? Brother or mother? It all just depends on fate." "you think she'll leave me?" "I doubt it, but who knows? Something might hit her hard one day and she'll probably want to see her mom legitly." "Never thought of it like that."

Bre came out and entered the room in her blue footies. "Take me to the lab fine fellow!" She demanded. I rolled my eyes. "Comin' Gaz?" I asked. She shook her head. "nah, i've already met the girl." I shrugged. Bre entered the elevator with me and we went to the base. "Is my mom... Bad?" She asked me when the doors opened to the lab. "Nah, she's kinda like me, Chaotic evil." "That's not helping my case." "So? Computer! Pull up past images of Tak from 6 years ago."

"hey, I was 6 around than!" Bre said. We looked at the pictures. Bre's mouth dropped in awe at all the pictures of her mother. "She... she is the woman who I saw in my dreams! Zim! She is my mother!" "Sorry I only have photos of her in her Irken form, but one way of knowing 100%, but you have to promise me something." She nodded. "You won't leave me." She blinked. "Where did this come from?" She asked. "Well, weren't you plotting to go find her after you learned enough info about her?" she shook her head. "I'm on my own mission. I'm not leaving your side for anything until you say to."

I smiled. I grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. I grabbed a needle. Her eyes bulged. "What... is... that?" She stammered. "I need a sample of your blood." She gulped. "Eh... maybe we can do this later-" I grabbed Bre's hand and she hissed. "ZIM! NO! NO! THE NEEDLE! IT BURNS!" "don't be a crybaby." I laughed. She slammed her eyes shut as the needle went inside her arm. I drew blood and sat the needle on the desk. "Computer test DNA with Tak's." "**What DNA sample do we have of Tak's?" **I opened my drawer and pulled out Mimi's memory disk.

"It has some of her DNA on it." The computer took both samples. "The results will be back by next week. Go play with Rider." She nodded. "Okay." She ran off. "Be careful though!"

**BRE'S POV**

"How ya doin?" I asked Rider as we walked down the street. "huh? I'm doin fine, how bout you?" I smiled. "What?" He asked suspiciously. "Let's just say... my mother is no longer a stranger to me." "You met her?!" "no, we found out more about her." Rider thinks my real mom went missing when I was born and my step mom was the woman raising me my whole life (She was the woman who split with my dad in the cover up story not my real mom in the story.)

Rider looked behind us at someone. "Did you notice how that guy keeps following us?" I looked back behind us. "Not until now." Rider's eyes bulged. "Bre... he's the kidnapper guy." I rose a brow. "How do you know?" "He is identical to the photo the news showed. That's him! We gotta go somewhere else." I nodded. We crossed the street still being followed by the man. "He's not leaving!" Rider whispered. "Don't worry, I have a last resort." I added safely.

Soon a rain drop dripped on my nose. "Never mind... That plan went out the window." "What was it?" "Zim could come and protect us. Oh well, i'm tough. If he tries something I can save us." He snickered. "You're gonna scare me soon if you keep talking like that." Rider laughed. It was than we both felt lifeless. "Rider... where did everyone go..." I stammered realizing we led the man to a place with no people. Rider gulped.

We turned and the man pulled out a gun. "You scream and I shoot." He warned. Rider put a hand over me protectively. "Leave her alone, take me if that's what It takes to keep her safe." What is he doing?! He pointed the gun to Rider's chest. "I don't like heroes." he spat. Before he pulled the trigger I shoved Rider taking the hit in the arm.

Rider hit the ground. He gawked at my shot wound. I growled and looked at the man. "Rider... run. Run away fast, don't look back, get Zim. Go!" I demanded. Rider got up and ran. The man put his gun up in Rider's direction and I tackled him. My teeth sunk into his shoulder and he screamed out in pain. "DEMON! GET OFF!" **"THE ONLY DEMON HERE IS YOU! YOU DARE POINT A WEAPON TO MY FRIEND?!" **I growled viscously. His eyes opened sacredly. Rider was gone.

My Pak didn't make any funky sound. Why was I so vile than? Little did I know, I was displaying an act that I wasn't worn out to yet,

Love.

My hand went to his throat and I choked him. He kicked me off of him and put the gun to me shooting and hitting my side. I kicked his rib braking the entire row. He howled in agony. "YOU LITTLE WENCH!" he spat. I punched him across the face making him spit blood. He tried to shoot the gun only to hear the empty chamber click. He threw the gun. Water damped us both. "NO ONE TRIES TO SHOOT MY FRIEND!" I screamed as I shoved my hand in his gut. My claws used as a dagger. I pulled my arm out of him and he coughed up blood still breathing surprisingly.

He pulled out a knife and sliced my shirt leaving tears and rips everywhere followed by cuts in my green skin. I kicked him in the stomach with the back of my heel knocking him off his feet. He grabbed a rock and hit me in the head with it shaking my vision. I hit him again and ran. He stood up and followed. Tears of fear blinded my vision.

I ran. I ran hard. Rain and Snow blinding my vision. I tripped and skimmed my knee and I let out a hiss. I brought myself up to my feet and ran again. I found myself lost. My wig soaking along with my uniform. I heard an ear shattering sound. It was like a horn. I turned to see twin lights engrossing in size coming straight for me. My vision went fuzzy and before I knew it, the lights hit my side like a train. I rolled over the hood and landed behind the car. They got out and screamed at my pain-filled body. I dragged myself from them and found myself bleeding out in a mass of snow. Where was Zim? Rider? Out of every one I called out one name, "mom!" I whimpered as tears shed from my eyes.

Soon I saw the man vaguely charge at me. I got to my feet and stumbled off. Unfortunately I tripped and fell on the side that was shot. I screamed in pain. My vision than went black. I felt someone picking me up. I lost. Where was Zim? Where was Rider? Where was... mom?

**Dib's POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk when I came across a familiar person. Bre. She was lying in the snow... bleeding. My eyes widened and I ran to her. I saw the kidnapper I heard so much about run at her. He hurt her. I glared and bared my teeth. The man ran up to me. "Thanks for finding my daughter, she ran off after getting in a big fight." He lied. "Strange. She's green." "Skin condition?" He asked. "No, she's the alien's sister. MY sister's boyfriend is her brother." I growled. The man had a short time to react before I hit him in across the face with a pipe laying on the ground.

He fell down out cold. I picked up Bre and ran off to my home. I couldn't bring her to Zim's house. It's too far. She wouldn't survive that long.

**HOURS OF SURGERY LATER***

**BRE'S POV**

Rider was late to skool. Why? He's usually late, but not this late. Soon I heard the classroom door open. Rider stood at the front of the room. His face was red from crying. "Rider?" I asked. He was holding something in his pocket. "look at the little cry baby! Why don't you go light a building on fire to make ya feel better?" A student teased. I glared at them. "Shut up!" I snapped. Rider pulled out the item hidden in his pocket and pointed it to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed and hid under their desk but me.

"RIDER!" I gasped. He looked at me sadly. "Why do you have a gun?!" I asked shocked. A tear rolled down his face. "I had enough. People have been hurting us for too long Bre. You may not care about what they say, but I do!" "I care more about what they say about you! You are more important to me than I am to myself! Drop the weapon before you hurt someone." He shook his head. "i'm solving all my issues." "What issues?" I asked. He dropped his backpack and pulled out a tub of gasoline.

"YOU ALL CALLED ME A FREAK FOR LIKEING FIRE?! WELL NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY IT'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" He shouted. Everyone shook. He threw the tub across the room spilling it everywhere. He grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the room. "Leave Skool now!" He ordered. "What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled out a match. "Ending it ALL.'' He walked back in the room locking the door behind him. "RIDER!" I screamed. He dropped the lit match and in seconds the room become a furnace.

"**RIDER!" **I screamed.

"BRE!" a voice shouted waking me up. I sat up breathing heavily. "Wha...wha.." I whimpered. I looked at Dib. Why was he here? I than noticed I was in the membrane home. "how did I-" "Get here?" He asked. I nodded. He pointed to me. I noticed all the gauze and bandages. "I found you injured and helped you." I looked at him. "You... helped me?" I asked. He shrugged. "You're Gaz's boyfriend's sister. It's only right." I smiled. "Thanks." I thanked. He shrugged again. "Welcome. You were shot twice, had 5 knife wounds, and a fair amount of bruises."

I layed back down. "How am I gonna explain this to Zim?" "Another thing..." Dib added. He handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection. I had a black eye. Greeeat.

I groaned. "Now Zim is gonna get mad..." "Cuz he cares about you." Dib added. I looked at him. "Your kindness is really scaring me." "It's temporary. Enjoy it while it lasts." I smirked. "Glad to know." It was quiet. "Dib, what do you know about... Tak?" His eyes widened. "Tak?! Well... where do I start? Besides that fact that she's an alien... she was probably one of the best girls I knew." I rose a brow. "Best... girls?" "Yeah, I guess between you and me... I kinda..." "What?" I asked scared.

"Well... liked her." My eyes bugged. p...papa? I whimpered.

** OHHHHH! no. I know what your thinking. Dib is her dad? No he isn't, Irkens technically reproduce asexually. A lot of you also may be a bit confused by now on what is going on exactly: Did Zim forget that Bre is actually assigned to kill him and she doesn't know?

He still knows! he tries to ignore it, sorry for being blunt about it.

Did Rider really set the skool on fire? No, it was a nightmare- this info is a foreshadow for several thingys tho! SO PAY ATTENTION TO THE LITTLE INFO AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE!

~ "It's not your fault." I consoled. Rider rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, you could have died! I just let you take the bullet! I was useless!" He complained. "Rider I wanted to take that bullet. If that was what it took to save your life than I would do it again! You're my best friend!" He crossed his arms. "I'm not keeping up on my part!" "You did enough by staying alive!" I added with impatience lacing in my voice. He looked at me. "Bre... how did you survive all those wounds? A normal human would've died. But you didn't." I froze. "You're keeping something from me!" "LIES!" "I told you everything about me! What's up Bre?!" I was breathless. He was right, it was only fair. The truth would have to come eventually. "Rider... I plan on being your best friend for a long time so it's only right to tell you now before you find out when it's too late." "What?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. "You HAVE to believe me. Promise?" He nodded. I inhaled sharply than exhaled. "Rider... I'm..." It was silent. "An alien."~

WHAT?! YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY SHAKING YOUR COMPUTER OR APPLE PRODUCT (Iphone, ipod, ipad) SCREAMING "WHY WOULD YOU TORTURE US LIKE THIS! TELL US MORE IN THE PARAGRAPH! PLEASE! I will... NOT! MUAHAHAHAHA!

LATER MY MOHITOS! TILL THAN!


	18. Grenade

MARIA! lol listenin to JB... idky.

**Bre's POV**

"eh... what did you say?" Dib asked me. I blinked, did I say that out loud? "n-nothing!" "Papa? Why would you call me..." His eyes widened. "No..." He gasped. I rubbed the back of my neck. "heh, yeah..." I sighed. "TAK IS YOUR MOM?!" He asked shouting. I nodded. "What?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! She was like 12 when she came to earth! She has to be like 18 now! The math doesn't add up!" "She's not 18, in earth years when she first came she was actually hitting 19. She is probably be 25."

Dib gawked at me. "Now that I think of it... you do kinda look like her." He stammered. "I mean your eyes aren't narrowed like hers but still close enough! You have her mouth." "What?" "your mouth looks like hers! And you also have identical antennae, wow... how did I not even suspect it?!" He asked himself hitting his head. I shrugged. "Zim told me her name and showed me some pictures." "Wait a sec, earlier you said she was around 25, that means you have to be 6 right now."

"That's the thing! I was 6 when she came to earth, I came here 6 years later: Present time." "So you were born already when she attempted to take over the world?" "Yeah, I have no memory of her though." Dib pondered around for a bit. "I have a theory: when I was a smeet the tallest revoked me from her and she became an invader out of sadness."

"No," "No?" I asked. He looked back at me. "Out of sadness? There has to be more to it. She was determined to take this earth from Zim, if it was out of sadness than she would have not cared to put so much determination into this. It seems as if it was like, a bribe." "Bribe?" I asked. "Maybe the tallest took you and told Tak if she wanted you back she had to become an invader! THAT'S IT! IT MAKES SENCE!" It did. Dib was right!

"That's why she was so angry with Zim! He ruined her chance of getting you back by ruining her chance of becoming an invader! That's why she tried to take earth from him! That explains the whole "take what's rightfully mine!" We high-fived at or genius plot. "Wait... why would the tallest take me? That's the question." I added. "Maybe there was something special about you?" "What?" I asked. Dib was quiet. "Your black outs!" "What about them?" "Maybe the tallest knew of this and took it to there advantage?" "That actually... sounds good! But why would they lie to me saying they were training me to be an invader by sending me here?"

"Perhaps... You are on a mission. Maybe they secretly sent you on a mission? Or they are testing your loyalty skills by staying with Zim." "Zim! He could help us!" I mentioned. "Us?" Dib asked. "Yeah, you helped me figure most of this out, now your in it for the rest of the ride." "I don't like rides..." "Ya do now!" I chuckled.

He snickered but than went quiet. "What?" I asked. "Tak is your mom?" "Yes... we discussed this." "I KNOW! It's just..." He was silent. "You really liked her didn't you..." He nodded. "She has a kid? This is just..." He groaned and fell on the couch. "There there Dib child. Maybe it isn't so bad?" "You honestly aren't thinking of setting me up with your mom are you? Wow, that sounds weird." "i'm saying that it's natural for you humans to marry out of age, your like 19 and she is 25. In reality she is like in the 100's, but in earth years that's not that far apart."

He shrugged. "But if I do try to be with her how could I? She's not exactly close to contact at the moment." The idea than struck me. "The tallest can contact anyone they want." I added deviously. We both smirked realizing my plan.

**ZIM'S POV**

I was in the kitchen when I heard the door being pounded on. "UGH!" I groaned. I opened it to see Rider soaking. "Rider? What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Bre..." I asked dangerously. He was out of breath. "Bre... Is hurt... kidnapper... caught us... she fought him... was shot... she could die!" He gasped between breaths. My eyes bulged. "She... made me... find you." He said. "GAZ! HELP HIM!" I shouted. Gaz ran in seeing Rider out of breath. "Rider? You okay?" He shook his head no. She helped him in the house and sat him on the couch giving him a blanket.

I looked to the side seeing an umbrella. I grabbed it and pulled out my tracking device I placed on Bre's Pak when she hugged me after her Paste bath.

(A/N: Yeah that's why he let her hug him in the last chapter)

"I'm going to get her. Watch him Gaz." I demanded before leaving. I ran out in the rain the device led me to Dib's house. Why was she there?! I opened the door to the home. "BRE?!" I shouted in the home. I turned to see Dib talking to a blond girl on the couch. It was Bre. She looked at me and quickly turned. What was that... I grabbed her chin and forced her to face me. The black eye making my blood boil.

"Who... did... this..." I growled. She looked panicked. Before she spoke I sent my fist across Dib's face knocking him off the couch and on the floor grabbing his bleeding mouth. "ZIM!" She snapped. Before I knew what was happening- SMACK!

It was dead silent. Dib gapped at the sight while grabbing his jaw. Bre smacked me. REALLY hard. My face turned and cheek burning. "He HELPED me! You do NOT treat him so poorly! I would've been DEAD if it weren't for him!" She spat. I slyly turned back to face her. I looked at her with wide eyes and a parted mouth. Her eyes were sternly glaring and her mouth was in an upside down V. She was ticked.

"You... smacked me." "You should be thanking Dib, he didn't have to save me." I looked at Dib. "Tell me all the injuries." I ordered. "Two bullet wounds, bruises, a black eye, a few scrapes..." Dib looked at Bre and than back at me. "And a concussion." She blinked and looked at him. "What? You didn't tell me that!" "You looked worried enough!" He replied. I put a hand on her. "So, what now?" I asked. "take her back to your base. Keep her in her bed for a while, I am NO doctor, but I did the best I could." I nodded. Bre stood up and walked to the front door with me. I looked at Dib.

"Thanks." I whispered before leaving. Dib's eyes widened. "Yeah... anytime.." He slyly responded. Bre smirked.

**BRE'S POV**

When we were at the base the door opened revealing Gaz, Gir, and Rider. "BRE!" Rider shouted. Zim held his hand out preventing him from making physical contact. "She is still harmed, I need to tend to her wounds some more." He warned. I rolled my eyes. He knew I was fine, he just didn't want Rider hugging me. I walked inside and to my room. An hour later Rider came in. "Hey." I blinked. "Hey Rider." I said back. He smirked.

"I haven't been honest with you." He spoke softly. "I..." "I think I need to tell you my story." "Story? You wrote a story?" I asked him curiously. "No, I mean... I think I should tell you about my background. The deep stuff." I blinked. Is he going to tell me about his depression?

"Well, back when I was little, all of my family was still alive. When I turned 6, my dad became abusive. He drank and beat me, my sister, and my mom. " "You have a sister?" I asked. He looked at me hurt. "His... abusiveness... killed my little sister..." I blinked shocked. "W...what?" I gasped. "But when I was 9, my house caught on fire... My mom and I survived. My dad on the other hand... got what he deserved. Ever since than I have loved fire. It saved me." "That's what caused your fire obsession." He nodded.

"My dad made me depressed, I almost killed myself. I had a rope hanging in the garage and everything, My mom stopped me." My body took control and in seconds I clung to him. He looked at me shocked. I shed tears on him. My sniffling causing gasps between my breaths. He smiled softly. "It's fine. I'm fine Bre." "No... Your not!" He blinked shocked. "You changed! You're not as hyper! You don't defend yourself anymore! Be happy! Please! Smile! I promise that's all it takes! s..Smi...SMILE!" I shouted.

He looked at me shocked. I felt a tear fall from his chin and drip through my wig and onto my forehead. _"Tel'ni Inoguinto! Yimnojo!" _I whimpered in Irken. "what?" He asked. My eyes snapped open. Crap.

"Nothing..." I lied. His face turned dark as he spotted the bullet wound wrapped up. "You were... shot twice?" He asked. I let go of him and grabbed onto my pillow. "It's not your fault." I consoled. Rider rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, you could have died! I just let you take the bullet! I was useless!" He complained. "Rider I wanted to take that bullet. If that was what it took to save your life than I would do it again! You're my best friend!" He crossed his arms.

"I'm not keeping up on my part!" "You did enough by staying alive!" I added with impatience lacing in my voice. He looked at me. "Bre... how did you survive all those wounds? A normal human would've died. But you didn't." I froze. "You're keeping something from me!" "LIES!" "I told you everything about me! What's up Bre?!" I was breathless. He was right, it was only fair. The truth would have to come eventually. "Rider... I plan on being your best friend for a long time so it's only right to tell you now before you find out when it's too late." "What?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"You HAVE to believe me. Promise?" He nodded. I inhaled sharply than exhaled. "Rider... I'm..." It was silent. "An alien." He blinked. "Proof?" He asked. "What?" I asked. "I wanna see some proof! I believe you, but I just wanna see some proof." I rolled my eyes and wiped the dry tears. I grabbed my wig and slowly pulled it off and than the contacts came off next.

I looked at him. He stared deeply into my Sapphire Irken eyes. "You... you..." He stuttered. "Zim is too." I added sighing. He smiled and... laughed? He laughed? "What is so funny?" I asked grumpy. He held his head laughing hard. "oh... oh god... wow... I never thought about what I would ever do If I found out my best friend was an alien!"

"You... you're not mad?" "Why would I be? You're still the same Bre I know. So what if you're from another planet? That's what makes you unique." I smirked. I love being called that. Because that's what I was. I was unique. No matter how many times I get called something else. I was one thing and one thing only.

Unique.

** SHOOOOOOOORT! yes, but because the next chappy is looooooooooooooooooooong. :) I have a specail, no, 2 special OC's making an appearance in later chapters and all credit for the characters goes to: **InvaderOfDespair**

PARAGRAPH!:

~I opened my eyes to the fuzzy surrounding. I saw the blue walls, white carpet, deep blue sofa, little beagle running around, wait... beagle? I sat up fast and looked around. I was in another home! Wait, this was my home... but why did it look... more human? I than spotted the beagle run up to me and lick my face. "UGH! Bad dog!" I snapped. I looked at his Green collar. My eyes blinked. Green? His name was Green? Cheesy. I stood up looking around. I walked down the hall which looked more like a human home than it should. There were photos of humans and other things I've never seen. Me and Zim's rooms looked different too. I opened my door to see my blue bed in a room that looked like the average teen girl room. I blinked. "What?" I asked myself. "ZIM! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" I shouted. I heard my door open I turned to see a horrifying sight. A tall, fair skinned, well toned, human boy: He had black hair up identical to Zim's hairdo, periwinkle eyes, a short sleeved shirt that was dark pinkish red with black lines and baggy jeans with converse. "What's wrong Breanna?" He asked. The first response I had was- "Breanna?" I asked. He nodded. A little boy followed him in. He had bright blue eyes, baggy denim jeans, a gray hoodie with a robot antenna that looked like Gir's... wait... "Gir?" He looked at me. His blond hair starting to peek out. "Yeah?" he asked. Fear devoured my face. "What's wrong?" 'Zim' asked. I turned to see myself in the mirror. I had 5 fingers, fair skin, female version of what 'Zim' wore, wavy blond hair, and bright sapphire eyes. "I'M HUMAN!?"~

***WHAT! yeah... okay...  
TILL THAN MY MOHITO!


	19. Bump on the head

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**BRE'S POV**

I blinked. I was staring at the calender. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Zim was practically restraining me from getting within a foot near the presents under the tree. I poked around the corner and saw no sign of Zim or Gaz, they must be getting ready for school. I smiled deviously. The presents under the tree never looked as illuminating as they did now. I tip toed over to my target. Right when my hand was an inch above a bow- SMACK!

I pulled my hand back and rubbed it. I looked up at Zim. He had a disapproval look on his face. "What did I say?" He asked sternly. "BUT!" "NO HUMAN RUMPS!" I crossed my arms and scoffed. "Fine..." I groaned. I stood up violently. He pointed to the door. "Walk." he ordered. I stomped off and was followed out by Zim and Gaz.

They held hands while I stood in front of them. "So, What are you going to do?" Zim asked. I looked at him. He was talking to Gaz, apparently I was spaced out during their entire conversation. "I don't know. I might just send a gift card or something. Dad is never home and Dib still hasn't gained my full trust yet." Zim nodded at her comment. "Okay. If that's how you feel." Gaz smirked as did I.

I inhaled feeling the sharp pain and heavy pressure on my side. My hand flew to the alarming pain and my eyes flinched. Zim snapped his head in my direction spying on me. I swore that if I ever found that car that hit me I would shoot it into deep space or sell it to vortains. "hey, you okay." my eyes slyly opened and I turned back to Zim. "Fine, i'm fine." I quickly replied. He could tell I was lying. "Careful when you breathe, your rib is still broken. You have your note for skipping the education of fitness?" I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket.

He nodded pleased. "Good, remember! Be careful-" "And don't die, I know!" I added closing my eyes waving my hand at his overprotection. Zim's 'words of wisdom' translated into nonsense sounds and I focused on my thoughts. How will Rider act knowing that I'm an alien when we are at skool? Did he tell anyone? Will he turn into Dib? Will we be like Zim and Dib? Rivals? Will he-

I was knocked back into reality by the piercing scream from Zim. "**BRE**!" I snapped my head to him and saw in the last seconds his face painted in fear. I turned to see at what but barely got a glance, all I saw was something that looked like a ball nail me in the face. I stepped backwards and slipped on ice and fell to the ground and banged my head on the cement getting the wind knocked out of me. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to the fuzzy surrounding. I saw the blue walls, white carpet, deep blue sofa, little beagle running around, wait... beagle? I sat up fast and looked around. I was in another home! Wait, this was my home... but why did it look... more human? I than spotted the beagle run up to me and lick my face. "UGH! Bad dog!" I snapped.

I looked at his Green collar. My eyes blinked. Green? His name was Green? Cheesy. I stood up looking around. I walked down the hall which looked more like a human home than it should. There were photos of humans and other things I've never seen. Me and Zim's rooms looked different too. I opened my door to see my blue bed in a room that looked like the average teen girl room. I blinked. "What?" I asked myself. "ZIM! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" I shouted.

I heard my door open I turned to see a horrifying sight. A tall, fair skinned, well toned, human boy: He had black hair up identical to Zim's hairdo, periwinkle eyes, a short sleeved shirt that was dark pinkish red with black lines and baggy jeans with converse. "What's wrong Breanna?" He asked. The first response I had was- "Breanna?" I asked. He nodded. A little boy followed him in.

He had bright blue eyes, baggy denim jeans, a gray hoodie with a robot antenna that looked like Gir's... wait... "Gir?" He looked at me. His blond hair starting to peek out. "Yeah?" he asked. Fear devoured my face. "What's wrong?" 'Zim' asked. I turned to see myself in the mirror.

I had 5 fingers, fair skin, female version of what 'Zim' wore, wavy blond hair, and bright sapphire eyes. "I'M HUMAN!?"

I ran to Zim and grabbed his shirt and stared into his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He blinked. "nothing... and yeah... you are a human." I gave him a look letting him know that I questioned his sanity. "NO! I'm IRKEN! you are too! Why is Gir a little boy?" "Breanna, what has gotten into you?" "NOTHING!" I screamed. I almost rammed through him until something crossed my mind. "Where is Gaz?" I asked. He blinked at me. "At home? I don't know, she's my ex." I froze.

"EX?" I shouted. He nodded. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" I asked scared. "Remember? Dib didn't like how we were dating and made us break up." I blinked. "Since when did you start letting Dib run your love life?!" "Since we've been little." He said like it was so obvious. "That book that fell from your bookshelf must have hit you really hard."

"I DON'T HAVE A BOOK-" He turned me to face the book shelf and fallen book. He was right.

Crap...

"ZIM! I gotta go!" I shouted shoving through the two. "I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir shouted to me as I ran off. I busted open the door and ran to the membrane home. I pounded on the door. Soon Gaz opened it, but for some reason she had long hair again and It was in a ponytail. "Gaz?" I asked. She blinked. "Hey Bre." I sighed. She remembered. "What in the world happened? Why am I a human? And Zim? And Gir?!" She blinked. "Well, maybe because your parents were human?" She added.

Not her too. "NO GAZ! YOU WERE LIVING WITH US BECAUSE DIB HIRED A HOMICIDAL MANIAC TO KILL ME AND ZIM! YOU ARE DATING ZIM! YOU ARE LIKE MY BIG SISTER! PLEASE!" I whined. She looked around and smiled awkwardly. "Uh, Bre, me and your brother broke it off a long time ago." I glared. "DIB!" I shouted. I ran into the home and up the stairs kicking down Dib's door. He was sitting in his chair.

He turned to me. "Yeah? Oh, hey Breanna." "NO! BRE! IT'S BRE! YOU KNOW THIS!" "woah! I thought you didn't like that nickname!" He mentioned throwing his hands up innocently. I groaned and face palmed. "why did you make Zim and Gaz break up?" "Because it was weird having a friend date my little sister." I blinked. "FRIEND?" I gasped. I looked around the room now noticing the photos of human Zim and human Dib.

"You two... are..." My world collapsed as the impossible happened. "BEST FRIENDS?" "Yeah, you should know this..." He added. "Everyone is different! WHY?!" I shouted at the sky. Than some random things came at me. "Who's Tak?" I asked. He blinked. "Who?" My heart throbbed. My mom... wasn't my mom? Where was I? I hate this place! Zim's best friend-

Bestfriend...

"Where's Rider?" I ordered. Dib's eyes dilated. "You know... It's not a good topic Bre." I froze. "What... happened..." I growled. He blinked and turned back to his desk. He handed me a piece of paper. "This is where... he is..." He stammered. His glasses fogged up. He was sad? This was NOT good. I ran outside and went to the address. He HAD to be the same! PLEASE BE THE SAME RIDER!

I stopped at the place. 899 FillerNail St.

I looked up at the location. My world was spinning, my eyes shrunk, my mouth parted, my heart dropped, everything was gone... the location... was the Graveyard.

I felt tears blinding my vision. I ran into the cemetery. "No... No! NO!" I shouted. I examined each tombstone. Soon I found it:

Rider Maxwell Stigma.

Age: 14

Cause of death: House fire

My heart shrunk. "RIDER!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and gripped the top of the stone. My tears dripped on the dirt. "You-you- you left me here?" I sobbed. My grip tightened. I clenched my teeth. Snow started to fall once again. The snow peppered the cemetery. I sniffled. Soon I felt something cover my shoulders. I looked over them to see Zim putting his coat on my shoulder. "Bre, you okay?" I glared. "NO!" I spat. "Don't take your rage out on me." He spat back. He patted my back.

"What's going on? You're really odd today." "it's- it's because I- I- I don't.. belong here!" I hiccuped. He looked at me painfully. "Yes you do... come on, tomorrow is Christmas Eve." I shook my head. "No." I argued. I closed my eyes and curled up in the coat and slept. Zim stayed by my side.

I woke up hoping I was brought back to reality. Nope. It hit my heart hard. I peeked over my shoulder seeing Zim. He was sleeping. "Rider..." I whimpered. That house fire his father died in, he died in too. Tears formed back in my eyes. How I slept in this cold? I'll never know.

Rider, my only hope... is literally dead. I felt sadness make it's home in my chest. I inhaled and exhaled. That's how he escaped this hell of a reality. Why was this place bad? Because:

It. Wasn't. Home.

Than it hit me. Rider didn't show up here because he died in the fire. He died in something he survived. What if I do the same. I looked up at the street. Cars zipped by. What was I thinking? I looked at Zim. No, that wasn't Zim. This wasn't Rider buried under ground. And this little blond girl's body I was in... was NOT me.

I stood up slyly and ran to the side walk. I looked back seeing Zim wake up and look at me. "Breanna?" he asked. I looked back at him. "Bre." I replied. And right when the next car shot through I jumped in front of it. "BRE!" I heard. Everything went white.

I opened my eyes in a nurses office. I held my head. I turned to see Gaz standing beside me. She was normal. "GAZ!" I screamed. I clung to her. "Woah! Bre, let go! You are in no shape to do that." She demanded. I let her go and smiled. "Where's Zim?" I asked. "He's out there."

I smiled and walked out to see green Zim. I smiled and hugged him. "Bre! Be careful!" He ordered. "You're back!" I cheerfully shouted. "Haven't I always been here?" He asked. I smiled warmly. "Yeah... You have!" Than, someone specific stood up from his seat. "Bre! Are you okay? I heard about what happened!" I smiled at Rider's Worry. I ran over to him and tackled him.

He blushed and looked at me. "Uh... Bre? You were just knocked out! You shouldn't be so hyper!" "That's natural!" I giggled. He smiled too and laughed. Zim grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. "Okay enough reunion." He ordered separating us two. I rolled my eyes smirking.

"What happened when you were out?" Rider asked me. "well, I dreamed that me and Zim were-" I was distracted by the sound of footsteps. I looked at the door and saw a guy about Zim's age standing there. He had messy black hair kind of like Zim's except for the big poof at the top, he had tan skin, he had green eyes that were almond shaped, he wore a red shirt escorted by a black jacket that wasn't cheesy, black skinny jeans, and boots like Zim's but with straps.

He was basically a hotter and cooler version of Zim, but his aura was cocky. "who are you?" Zim asked nastily. He smirked. "The name is Despair, but I also prefer Dez." He introduced. I rose a brow. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I could asked the same, but I'm here on my own little reasons. Have any of you seen Gaz?"

Before I could lie, Gaz came in the room. "That's me." He smirked. He walked up to her and put an arm around her. "Hello, My name Is Despair, call me Dez." He flirted. I looked at Zim, he was enraged. His face was red and steam emitted from his head. "OH IRK NO!" He shouted. He took one stomp toward him but was being restrained by me and Rider. We were pulling him back by grabbing his arms.

"Why are you here?" Gaz asked. "Funny story. Your brother and I work together in the swollen eye ball, he kind of set us up." She blinked. "Set us up?" "Yes, as if now I'm your new man friend." he smirked. Uh oh...

Me and Rider looked at each other and back at Zim. He was FURIOUS. His sharp fang like teeth were beared, his claws were ready to tear stuff apart, he was glaring viciously, his face was blood red, his pull become stronger. "Sorry that spot is taken." Gaz added moving his arm. "By who?" He asked. "I'M THE ONLY MAN FRIEND GAZ WILL HAVE!" Zim screamed.

Zim was jealous, and I than understood... why it's not smart to take something of Zim's...

Especially his lady friend.

**BAM!

~I looked at the human accessory through the glass. I looked at Bre. She was smiling at it. She nodded. I looked at the man and pointed to it. He nodded. "Good choice my friend!" He commented while pulling out the item. He handed it to me. I examined it. It was awfully shiny. "This could blind someone. Bre why don't I just make one?" "Because It's only a month before new years!" "Listen to the girl." The clerk recommended. "Shut your noise chew human! You just want my moneys!"

He shrugged. "Well, that's my job." I rolled my eyes. "I'm making her one." "out of what?" She asked me. I returned the man the ring. "the best things I can get my hands on of course!" She put her hands on her hips. "But you are still pretty young Zim... well, Gaz is, But Still! This means you're committing your life to her! Are you ready for that?" I smiled at her and patted her head. "You of all people should know the answer to that." She smiled at me. "I do."~

SUSPENCE!  
TILL THAN!

Dez belongs to **InvaderOfDespair**


	20. Welcome

**ENJOY! MAYBE YOULL REVIEW NOW! PLEASE! FOR BRE AND ZIM!

**No ones POV**

Deep in space, the Irken armada was cruising in the sky. The tallest were in the court of dining enjoying their donuts and snacks. "Well, what if I give you a _glazed_ donut for that Vort dog?" purple asked Red. He shook his head no. "NO! This is MINE! Get your own!" "BUT I WANT THAT ONE!" "TOO BAD!" "NO! GIVE IT!" "NO!" they bickered back and forth until a guard came to them panicked.

"My tallest!" They stopped and looked at the average sized guard. He saluted them than resumed his speech. "It seems the 'special' prisoner is acting up again. She requests your presence." They both looked at each other than back at the Irken. "Very well." Red replied. The guard led them to the prison and from feet away they could hear the rioting prisoner scream and shout Irken insults.

"Silence!" Red's voice boomed. The prisoners went quiet, but the one rebelling paid no heed to the scolding demand. Red gave Purple a disapproval look and they made their way to the prisoner's cell. Purple sighed in frustration. "Tak, what is it now?" He asked. "This is NOT fair! Zim RUIENED my chance! I should get a second chance! Not be locked up!" She shouted. "You are locked up because you almost murdered Purple." Red reminded.

"He shouldn't have said that." "What? Your daughter will never tell the difference between you and purple because you both have the rare purple eyes?" Red asked tauntingly. Tak flew herself into the bars and stretched her arms out attempting to choke Red. She roared at them. Red snickered. "WHERE IS SHE?" Tak screamed.

"She's been sent off on her own mission." Tak's eyes flooded in loath. "Where. is. She." She dangerously asked. Purple gulped and adjusted his posture. "She has been sent on a mission to earth to work with a fellow Invader." Tak froze. "YOU SENT HER TO EARTH WITH ZIM?!" She shouted. Red and Purple jumped. If you think insulting a baby in front of it's mother is scary, you can't even begin to image the pure horror of taking an Irken mother's Smeet and putting it on a mission... with _**Zim**_.

Purple rolled his eyes. "No worries, she is blinded to her real mission. She was sent to kill Zim off. Her Pak as you know has had random violent flashes when certain emotions are triggered. She will get set off with Zim in the room and Bam! Easy as that. So no worries." "When was the last you spoke with her..." Tak asked harshly. "days ago, maybe 9 or 11 weeks?" "Your plan failed." "How so?" Red asked.

"Her Pak, unlike you would know, immunes to it's surroundings when it's been settled after 5 weeks or so, by now she is probably considering Zim family not murdering him." Red gulped at her comment. "How do you know this?" He asked. "I'm her mother. I know Bre most out of all of you." Red rose a brow to her. Tak dropped her head loosing interest in looking at them. "So, if we were to... cause something to make her Pak you know... go off, would there still be a chance?"

"Why should I help you?" She asked. Red looked at Purple and he nodded. "Once Zim is dead we will give Bre back to you." Tak's head shot up at them. "Fine." "So?" Purple asked. "Yes, it could possibly happen." Red smirked. Purple and Red turned and left the cells. Tak sat down and stared at the item beside her. She picked it up and held onto it. It was a baby blanket with Irken embroidery that read, "Bre." A tear fell down her cheek as the thought of seeing her daughter entered her mind.

The tallest walked into another room that was surrounded by guards. Red waved them off, they nodded and walked away. Purple and Red entered the place seeing a big door that was locked tight like a vault. Purple entered in a code in the lock and soon booming clicking noises sounded out for miles. When it stopped, the door opened revealing a tube filled with green goo and a soulless Irken body.

They stepped into the room that was pitch black, only a bright green light emitting from the tube. The Irken was a female. Red nodded at Purple and he snapped. A guard turned on a light. Soon millions of test tubes and other science crap was everywhere.

Purple walked over to a system and pulled a lever. Soon the Tube drained of it's liquid. The Irken slowly falling to the bottom with the goo, when it was empty only an Irken girl remained. The tallest pressed a button and the tube opened. Purple reached his hand inside and pulled her out with one hand, Purple grabbed the othern and pulled her out. They lifted her up and moved her over to a dissection table and layed her down.

The Irken was dead. She looked as if nothing happened to her, when really her insides were destroyed from toxic fumes that she inhaled during Operation Impending doom 1, when Zim started up his combat robot incorrectly. Red examined her Pak. The circles were dull. She died 11 minuted after being hatched, her age is unknown so they say she's about 110 though it's probably impossible.

The tallest kept her around in case they needed another Irken soldier. In this scenario, they need another bounty hunter.

They pressed a button on her Pak, soon a sound rung that was similar to the sounds of a computer start up. In seconds her Pak's circles lit up royal blue, and in seconds her eyes shot open and she inhaled a giant wif of air. Soon her breathing eased and was at a steady pace. She shot her head around checking out her surroundings. Soon she saw the tallest. Her Irken eyes were black light midnight skies, except the highlighted parts... were amber?

Purple rose a brow at her strange eyes. "Is this a side-effect from being in a testing tube for years?" He asked Red. "I don't remember her eyes ever appearing like this. Maybe some of the liquid got in her eyes and made her blind?"

Purple looked at the girl. "Report for duty Irken Ryn." She looked at Purple. "What happened?" She asked. "To make long stories short, you were murdered viscously by an invader." Red lied. "What?" She asked sternly. "We revived you to help us get revenge and kill him off." Purple added. "What is it." She asked with insanity lacing in her voice. _Good choice on keeping this one alive._ Red thought.

"He has an Irken girl with him, Her Pak is the key thing that can kill him." "How so?" "I'll explain later, but all you must know is your mission: Follow them everywhere and when you are alone with the Irken girl, get her scared, sad, or angry." Red ordered. "I get no part in killing him? I just discovered I was killed and I get a chance to be near the killer!" She whined. "Fine, you may rustle with him, but the killing is left to the Irken girl." Purple replied. She shook her head and saluted. "Ryn, reporting for duty."

She was given her own set of Invaders clothes in royal blue. She was finishing putting on her gloves when a SIR unit trolloped in. She blinked seeing it, and than looked up to see an Irken guard. "You are required to have your own SIR unit." The SIR unit had Amber lit eyes like her highlights and Pak. She smiled. "You look like a Lonni." The SIR unit tilted her head. "Master, you wish for my name to be Lonni?" Ryn tapped her chin pondering and than nodded. "Yeah, I do." Lonni nodded.

"Any more requests?" Lonni asked. "Call me Ryn, not master. You're a friend not a slave." Lonni nodded and sat next to her. Soon Red and Purple came in. "Come with us and we'll set your Voot cruiser up." Purple said. Ryn nodded smirking. Lonni hopped on her back and the four walked out.

They passed through the prison. A certain Irken caught Ryn's eye. She looked at the tallest and noticed they weren't paying attention. She turned to the woman in her cell. "Why are you here?" She asked. Tak looked up at her. "Names Tak." "Ryn." She replied. "Where are you goin with the tallest?" Tak asked.

"they want me to go on a mission to try and help kill Zim." Tak's eyes shot open and she stood up. "You! They're using you?" she asked. Ryn nodded. Tak reached for her Pak and pulled something out from a circle. It looked like a metal pole the size of a forearm with dark purple knobs at the end. She handed it to Ryn. "When you see Bre, hand this to her." Tak ordered. Ryn nodded and took the device. "And another thing, no matter what the tallest say... don't let ANYTHING hurt Bre." She inhaled than exhaled.

"even if it means keeping Zim alive." Ryn somewhat glared. "NO! Zim killed me!" "Would you rather kill him yourself or have Bre do it." Ryn looked off. "Fine." She agreed. "What's that tube on your head?" Ryn asked. "Ryn!" Purple called from the end of the prison. "It's part of my escape." Tak smirked. Ryn smiled and ran back to the tallest.

**BRE'S POV**

I woke up hearing the alarm clock go off. A smile devoured my face. I threw my blankets off and ran to Gaz in my blue footies. "GAZ! GET UP! IT'S TIME!" I shouted impatiently. Gaz waved her hand at me. "Go... away..." she groaned. "NOOO!" I whined pulling at her covers. She wrapped once again cocooned herself in the blankets and rolled off the bed. She layed on the ground in protest. I rolled my eyes and ran to Zim's room.

I flew to his bed and shook him. "ZIM! GET UP!" I screamed. He shot up alarmed with an Irken gun in his hand. "WHAT?! WHERE?! WHO ATE WHO?!" He asked ready for battle. I rose a brow. "w-what?" I asked shocked. He blinked and than rubbed his Irken eyes. "What? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked scooting over expecting me to want to sleep in his room like I always do after a nightmare. "NO! IT'S-" Gir ran in smiling. "CHRISTMAS!" he shouted. Zim glared darkly. "No..." he hissed. "I know where you live." I warned. "of course you do, you live there too." Zim replied back.

I growled and grabbed his shirt. "COME ON!" I whined. "RAGHH!" he groaned in irritation. "FINE! I'M UP!" he shouted throwing his blankets up. He turned to get off his bed but tripped over his covers and clawed at the 'demon trap' (he called them). I rolled my eyes and he eventually followed me and Gir into the living room seeing Gaz sitting on the couch. Zim was once again in nothing but a tank top and dark pink boxers.

Gaz rolled her eyes at him when he sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Do you own actual clothes?" Gaz asked. "I wish I could ask you that." Zim replied smirking. Gaz half smiled and put her hand on his face moving it away from hers snickering. Zim laughed.

Gir rolled around on the floor. "MEH PRESENT IS FIRST!" Gir shouted. He dove into the presents searching for his. Zim looked at Gaz. "who is Dib spending Christmas with?" He asked. "Dib is spending it with that new kid." Zim's smile dropped. "him..." His face was dark. Gaz rolled her eyes. "I'm not falling for him." "Because you already fell hard for Zim." He commented. Gaz snickered. Gir ripped into his present and pulled out a collar that was black. He smiled big and chewed on it. "NO! BAD GIR!" Zim scolded. "The only time I get him something, he eats it." Zim complained.

I ran to the tree pulling out a box. It was from Gaz. I ripped the wrapping paper off and was revealed to something that struck my heart, I lifted it to be shown to the others. It was an Mp3. It was blue and came with headphones. I smiled and hugged Gaz. "THANK YOU!" I thanked joyfully. I heard of these music things, i've always wanted one.

I saw a present that was for Zim and handed it to him. He rose a brow. "Who's this from?" he asked. I looked at Gaz. She smirked. "I surrender!" Gaz sarcastically said raising both hands. Zim snickered and opened his gift. He pulled out a watch that was black, the center of it had an Irken symbol in deep pink. Zim looked at Gaz. "You bought this?" He asked shocked.

"More like bid, but bought works." she said like it was so easy to say. Zim rose a brow and snickered. "thank you Gaz, your gift will be put to use." Zim said like it was an honor for him to wear a watch. I rolled my eyes. I saw a gift for Gaz and handed it to her. She opened it and had a look of horror. She looked up at me. "Who... gave me... this?" She asked. I pointed to Zim who was smiling deviously. She pulled out her new pajamas. It was a long sleeved top that was dark pink like the color of Zim's uniform, it had black stripes across it that were thin, it came with pants that were black and fuzzy. She looked at Zim. "You want me to look like you?" She asked.

He pointed to the pants. She looked at them again and noticed the writing on the butt that said, "Property of Zim." She glared at him. "Pig." She laughed. He snickered and kissed her cheek. I smirked at their public affection. Gaz blushed and softly attempted to push him away. I saw two familiar present on the floor. I handed them to Gaz and Zim. "From me." I noted. They smiled and opened their present. They pulled out a frames that had a photo in them. I drew self portraits for them.

In Gaz's: She was laying on the couch kicking off her shoes while keeping focus on her Game Slave.

In Zim's: He was in the base smiling deviously at his new invention to destroy the world.

They both smiled and looked at me. "Good job Bre! It actually looks like us. You even got Zim's cockiness down." Gaz said. Zim shot her a frustrated look. "Zim is not cocky! Just awesomely awesome compared to everyone else." I giggled and Gaz snorted playfully.

I saw one more present under the tree, "Who's is this?" I asked grabbing it. Zim smiled. "Open it." He softly ordered. I unwrapped the paper and stared blankly at the object. "What is it?" I asked with curiosity. He smiled and walked up to me. He squatted down and took the little box into his hands. He opened it and showed it to me. "It's a necklace." I looked at it. My eyes marveled at it's beauty. It was shaped like a crescent moon, in fact, it was made from moon rock.

I looked at him. "How did you?" I asked. I cut me off by hugging him. I smiled wide and embraced him as he did me. I could feel his cheeks move with his smile. "Isn't this cute?" Gaz stated.

**Ryn's POV**

I opened the lid to the voot to get out. I stepped foot out into a strange substance that was white and soft. I blinked in confusion. The cold air finally hitting me sending chills down my spine. Lonni hopped out and stood at my side. "Master, the life forms here don't know of our kind or mission, we need to disguise ourselves." She warned. I nodded and pulled out the disguiser unit. I saw a form of a human disguise, it came with human colored rogue too.

I found one and pressed it. Soon the disguise appeared on me. I soon was in a perfect human costume. I had ears and a nose and a pale complexion, my eyes were amber, my hair was long and straight and was colored blue, I wore a dress that fell to my knees and puffed out at the end, I also sported a gray hoodie, I looked at the plain royal blue color and pressed a button on the screen, soon little broken hearts appeared on the skirt part.

I finally finished my outfit by tying it all together with my combat boots. I looked at Lonni and pulled up SIR unit disguises. I pulled up an image of a fox. I pressed it and in seconds Lonni looked like a baby fox. I pressed on accessories and found a neck wrap like thing.

I read the description, "collar." I read aloud. I pressed it and in seconds a Royal blue collar appeared on her neck. Her eyes were amber giving her entire appearance and aura a warm feeling.

(A/N: Her eyes are like Mimi's, you know shape wise...)

I smiled at my good work. "I have a good feeling about this." I mentioned. Lonni nodded. "Good job master." she encouraged. I smirked. I turned to my voot and pulled out another device.

(A/N: The device Zim used for building his home.)

I drew out my home and clicked finished. It turned into a mini drill and I sat it on the ground and watched as it burrowed in the ground. I grabbed Lonni and walked away at a fair distance to watch the house form itself. Once the device was settled in the ground, it began building. I watched as tubes and wires formed at a fast pace forming a home.

It was small, blue, and the front door was white. A cherry blossom tree formed in the lawn. The white puffs and clumps that covered the ground had a nice affect on the imagery of the sea foam blue home. I walked inside with Lonni and made my way to the lab.

When I was there, I accepted the message that was sent. It showed two images of Irkens. One was a male: he had crimson eyes, and the average male antennae. The girl looked young: she had big sapphire eyes with swirled antennae that had a triangle like shape.

Soon their names appeared on the screen in Irken. "Zim." I read. I glared at his photo. I pressed his photo and it showed his human disguise. I glared growling. "We will meet soon." I hissed at the image knowing I wouldn't receive a response anytime soon. I looked at the girl. Before I could read her name, "MASTER! INTRUDER!" Lonni shouted. I turned to the echo of her shout and ran to her.

I opened the front door to two human men. One had black hair that had a piece sticking up like a scythe, the othern had black hair that had some red streaks, he reminded me of Zim's disguise, except better looking. He looked at me and our eyes locked. His mouth parted slyly as did mine. I shook my head and looked at the big headed guy.

The Zim twin cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, hey. We were walking through the neighborhood and noticed your home, is it new? We haven't seen it be-" The big headed kid interrupted him. "Are you an alien?" He asked eagerly. I blinked shocked. My Spooch throbbed. Did they know? I gulped. "No! Are you insulting me? You calling me ugly? Get off of my property!" I shouted. The scythe haired boy's eyes widened. He shoved his hands in his pockets and buried his face in his scarf.

The Zim twin looked at me. "I'm Dez by the way." He introduced holding out a hand. I looked at it. I slyly held out my hand too and we shook. I looked at him. "May I ask you... _Dez_, Do either of you know a Zim?" Dib's face came out of hiding and the eagerness resumed it's expression on his face. "Yeah! Why?" He asked. "Let's just say I have a bit of a problem I need to deal with..."

"Do you attend Skool? He goes there, everyday for the week except on Saturdays and Sundays." I smirked at his cooperation. "Thank you, and no I haven't joined this Skool yet, but expect to see me there soon." He nodded. "I'm Dib." He spoke. I nodded. "I'm still insulted. Leave and see me again at Skool." I ordered. He nodded again with a bit of embarrassment on his face.

The two took their leave. I turned in the home and closed the door. "Hmm... It seems this is going to be more tricky than I thought." I sighed to Lonni. She nodded. "And about Bre? Are you going to do the request that the prison woman asked?" She asked me.

I reached for my Pak and pulled out the little device that Tak handed me. I felt a rush of confusion overcome me. "Well, I guess I could, I'd assume it wouldn't interfere with the mission." I was wrong.

**ZIM'S POV**

Bre looked at me. We were both wrapped up in our coat and scarf. My hat kept my antennae warm as did the wig. I looked at Bre. "I can't believe you wanna do a human tradition Zim." "Well, Gaz is human. It only makes sense. But what I'm confused on is why can't I just make an engagement ring?" I asked. "Because there are no diamonds out in space last I checked." She added. I rolled my eyes.

We were walking down the street, well... were. Bre grabbed my arm and dragged me into a jeweler store. We gawked at the big space the store had and how many displays they had with jewelry. Bre held my hand and walked me over to a case that had rings. Bre stared at one specific one. "Look! That one is really pretty!" She commented.

I looked at the human accessory through the glass. I looked at Bre. She was smiling at it. She nodded. I looked at the man and pointed to it. He nodded. "Good choice my friend!" He commented while pulling out the item. He handed it to me. I examined it.

It was awfully shiny. "This could blind someone. Bre why don't I just make one?" "Because It's only a month before new years!" "Listen to the girl." The clerk recommended. "Shut your noise chew human! You just want my moneys!"

He shrugged. "Well, that's my job." I rolled my eyes. "I'm making her one." "out of what?" She asked me. I returned the man the ring. "the best things I can get my hands on of course!" She put her hands on her hips. "But you are still pretty young Zim... well, Gaz is, But Still!

This means you're committing your life to her! Are you ready for that?" I smiled at her and patted her head. "You of all people should know the answer to that." She smiled at me. "I do." She smirked opening the door at her little joke. I caught it and laughed.

I rubbed my fist into her hair ruffling it up laughing at her little comment. "Very funny." I snickered. She laughed waving her hands trying to pull away from me and my teasing. I was going through with this. I was going to propose to Gaz.

** END! I know what you're thinking, "I thought that Dez liked Gaz? LOVE TRIANGLES! They're so much fun! Well, for me...

PARAGRAPH TIME!

~ I felt his hand slide over my shoulder again. I thrusted it forward escaping his touch. He scoffed. "Sorry, I just thought you were cold..." He slyly said. I looked at him. He seemed sad. Why? I thought he was cocky. "What's with the sad face?" I asked kind of harshly. He looked at me. "Nothing, heh, so... anytime soon you gonna be single again?" He asked. My guilt dropped and I snorted at his act. "I should've known better than to fall for your little act." I spat marching off. He looked at me. "It's not an act." "Than you are bi polar my friend." I added. He rolled his eyes. "i'm sorry, I just act strange around attractive girls." I blinked at his comment. "Attractive?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," He laughed. "Is this apart of Dib's little match maker scheme?" I asked. He shook his head no. "In all honesty, I think you are a great person... i'd still do this even if it wasn't because of your brother." I smirked. "I'm flattered, but I already have a man." "The alien?" I looked at him smiling. "Skin condition."~

CUUUTE! a lil fluff between the two, but nothing close to affairs or cheating. UNTIL THAN!


	21. PLEASE READ!

Hey, sorry this is just to let you know that InvaderOfDespair made Ryn and Lonni along with Dez. They belong to her. Sorry for not mentioning it! :(


	22. That Smile

BLACK BLACK BUTTERFLIES~ TAKIN OVER MEEEEEE!

heh I like dat song... REVIEW!

**Zim's POV**

It was a week after new years. My time to 'pop the question' as they say had still yet to come. I was in my classroom daydreaming. I had my elbow on the table supporting my hand which was being rested on by my chin. I was thinking about what would happen if Gaz and I did get married, would we have to drop out of skool? Would the tallest personally kill me? Will I loose Bre? Will I have to loose the name of being Irken? This was so hard.

I was snapped out of it when Mrs. Debling coughed. I blinked my eyes steadily back to reality. My head snapped in her direction. She had a tissue pressed against her nose, she blew into it and it did a little flow with her sneezing. Chills grew up my arms as shivers slid down and up my back. I felt the awkward gulp tugging at my throat. I rubbed the back of my neck attempting to loose the thought of the... germs...

I shivered just thinking of that word. I cleared my throat and turned away. She did it again. "ACHOO!" she sneezed! A frown tugged at the corner of my mouth. She looked at me and noticed the disgust smacking my face. She rose a brow. "Germaphobe?" She asked through her stuffed nose adding the sickly affect.

(A/N: Yes, I am in 8th grade and I am still learning the differences between affect and effect... DONT JUDGE! D:)

I nodded slyly. "A bit..." I commented swallowing a gag. She snickered. She reached inside her desk and put on some gloves and grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer. She stood up and walked to me. She held out the sanitizer. "A gift, use it when you feel disgusted." She offered. I slyly accepted the offer and examined the bottle. Removes 99% of germs? Well, if she insists.

I nodded at her. "Thanks." I replied quietly. She smiled. "Anytime." She walked to her desk and sat down. I noticed the many stares that followed her rump to her desk. I rolled my eyes. "Pigs.." I muttered. Dib looked at me. He wrote something on a piece of paper than threw it at me hitting my head. I snapped my head to him glaring and bearing my teeth. I snatched the paper from it's place on my desk and aggressively opened it.

I read, _Since when have you and Mrs. Debling been friendly? I know her brother is Dwicky so he might have said a few things, but seriously..._

I rolled my eyes and was about to write something too when Mrs. Debling's phone went off. She sniffled and picked it up. "Hello? What? Really? Okay, wait! Right now? So soon? Well... I guess. I mean I can't turn her down." She hung up and than took a stand. She brushed of her skirt of her dress and continued walking. She was wearing a red dress that fell about an inch above her knee and the top part had short sleeves and was V neck. It brought out the brown in her hair.

"Students, it seems that we have a new student. Please show her respect by saying hello to her and showing her around the skool." She announced. Questions and gossip spread like a plaque in the classroom through the students.

She opened her door revealing the girl. She was about the same size as Bre, maybe a few inches taller; she had long straight, blue hair that stopped at the bottom part of her back and she had bangs that swooped across her face and held by two bobby pins colored black and white. She wore a gray hoodie over a royal blue dress that was awfully puffy with broken hearts on it, she also wore combat boots that had two undone straps dangling.

I looked over at Dib. His friend Dez, who I tried to pay no attention to leaned close to him to see her. I looked at the wrinkled paper with writing on my desk and looked at Dib-monkey. "Hello, my name is Ryn. I am from Canada." Torque leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "i hate her already." He leaned back while I smirked at his disgust against Canadians... why he find them horrible I will never know.

She snapped her head in the direction of Smackey and growled. I smirked as he gulped and slyly sat back into his seat flushed in embarrassment. I snickered. "Anywho... I am your new classmate, show me respect and treat me well and you get the advantage of living another day." She added smiling. She waved her hand catching my attention. I than noticed it, three fingers.

I picked up my pencil and jotted on the note throwing it back at Dib. He held his head in pain after the wad hit his head harshly. He shot me an aggravated look and swiped the crumbled up wad into his hands. He slowly unwadded it and read it.

_Dib, she's Irken. Look at her hands, three fingers. No amount of Irken technology can add fingers to the disguise, Tak even had three fingers. You know she is... ur upset because Zim is right..._

He blinked and looked at her. She was walking to the desk behind the person next to me. His gaze followed her to her seat. He blinked at me. His mouth parted and eyes slyly bigger than normal in realization. He wrote something down too. Dez was staring at Ryn. He had a look of interest painted on his face.

Dib threw the wad hard at me hoping to get me good in revenge, sadly for him I caught it with one hand not even looking. I smirked at him and read it.

_I thought so, Me and Dez saw this new house on the street and she lived there. It came out of no where. Something I'm sure your familiar with. She yelled at me for asking her if she was an alien. I hate to say it but I think you're right..._

I smirked and wrote back throwing the wad at him. He read it,

_It seems your Dez friend takes an interest into her as-well... _

His head went back a bit in disbelief. He turned to catch Dez staring at her. He smacked his arm and Dez turned to him rubbing his welt. He glared mouthing, "ow". Dib glared at him. "You're supposed to like Gaz!" He whispered only forgetting I had amazing hearing. I glared at his comment and watched as he resumed his writing. He threw the note to me, only the STUPID human sitting between us apparently got annoyed of the tossing and caught it himself.

"MRS. DEBLING!" He shouted. She turned to him, she looked a sly bit sad at something he said. "Yes, Melvin?" "Zim and Dib have been passing notes!" She walked toward him and took the wad. She read it and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Dib, Zim. See me in the hall. We need to discuss something." Dib gave me a strange look. We have never seen Mrs. Debling angry, but we knew this wasn't anger she was showing... it was... almost like... worry?

We followed her into the hall. She looked at us with shock. "You think Ryn is Irken?" She asked crossing her arms. I nodded. "Even me in my _genius disguise_ has three fingers. The Dib has proof too." I pointed out crossing my arms matching her expression. Dib nodded. "Everything I went through with Zim. I'm pretty sure she's an alien." She nodded and peeked threw the door window spotting her. "She seems out of her element. I give you too full permission to investigate, but keep it on the down low. I noticed too how Dez seems to have a liking toward her." She spoke with realization.

I nodded and Dib smiled. "I did hear something else though, What did you mean Dez is supposed to like Gaz?" His face paled and his mouth parted like he was going to vomit.

"Nothing..." She rose a brow to his lie. "Class is over soon. Get back in there, I gotta give someone a call." We nodded and walked in as she took off in another direction.

**NO ONE'S POV**

She reached the phone punching in numbers soon the line connected. "Hello?" The man asked. "Hey Chad." She responded. "Heh, I'm more used to you callin' me Dwicky." She laughed at his comment. "We're siblings. I've called you by your first name since I can remember."

He snickered. "So why you call?" She started to fidget with her hem on her dress. "What happened?" he asked. "he didn't..." He gasped. A tear rolled down her face. "He did." She sniffled. She rose her finger to her nose rubbing it while hiccuping and sniffling. "He broke off the engagement?" She nodded. "He wants to wait... a long time." The line was silent. "I know I just got back about a month or so ago from being in that alien ship, but I'm taking my job back as counselor. You're not going through this on your own." She smiled at her brother's attempt of comfort.

"See ya soon." She added before hanging up.

**ZIM'S POV**

I sat at my table flicking scrap pieces of paper off the desk. I than felt a heated glare drilling into my direction. I blinked at the weird feeling and turned to see Ryn leaning in her seat with her feet on the table crossed. She was glaring at me. Her arms crossed and sent off an intimidating aura. I scoffed. "Got a problem with Zim?" I asked.

She slid her legs under her desk and leaned forward. "Yeah, I actually do. You shall know eventually." she spat. A few stares came at us and our little spat. Why did I feel like it was Tak all over? I rolled my eyes. "This is the first Zim has seen you." "Of course you would think that. According to... _taller_ recourses we've met more than now."

My chest pulsed at her rolling the word, tallest, off her tongue. She was referring to the tallest... she was here for them and that wasn't good. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. I leaned more, "What did they send you here for?" I whispered only enough for the greatest of Irken antennae can catch hear of. "Like I said... you'll know eventually."

I got frustrated. "Who else does it involve?" she snickered. "I have a few things I need to speak with to Bre is all." that was it. I stood up in my seat and lunged at her. She widened her eyes as I tackled her into the desk behind her. The student sitting there shrieked and retreated. My claws were on her throat and she was kicked me clenching my arms with her sharp claws.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I growled almost tasting the venom my words held. She smirked. "THAN WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ME BEING HERE?!" She laughed insanely. I pulled my arm back preparing for a fist only feeling someone grab it in time. I felt the familiar soft hand grip my forearm tightly.

I turned to look at her. "Zim, stop." Gaz ordered. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She reached into her pocket. She pulled out a necklace, my ruby necklace. "You forgot this?" She stated. That explained my mild emotion change... but she was talking about Bre so... I had a right.

But that's when I felt the horribly familiar feeling. I looked at Gaz making my Spooch feel like it was being stabbed. My breathing choked and my face paled and numbed. My grip on Ryn eased as did my control of my body as I slid off of her and fell to the ground hitting my Pak hard enough to knock the wind out of me. "ZIM!" Gaz shouted faintly in my drifting hearing. Everything went black.

**DIB'S POV**

I blinked at the sight. Gaz quickly put the necklace she held on him. She repetitively pounded on his chest with her fist. "ZIM!" She shouted. "WAKE UP!" She ordered. She looked at me. "When skool is out, I'm trusting you to take Bre back to the base in one piece. She is to know nothing of this. Say Zim went home early for something." She ordered.

It hit me. _"I'm trusting you"_ She gave me back her trust. I sighed in relief and watched as she lifted him up. Dez stood up and walked over to Zim helping him too. Gaz noticed this and they left the room.

I looked at Ryn. She was still laying back on the desk. I walked to her and held out my hand. "Come on." I requested. She gave me a rose brow than took my hand and I helped her to her feet. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff from my desk. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ryn. "What?" I asked. She shrugged. "thanks.." She muttered. I shrugged too.

I walked out of the room. I walked to the middle skool hall and waited for Bre to come out.

**BRE'S POV**  
I exited the class with Rider. I saw Dib waiting for me. I looked around checking if he was waiting for someone else. He sighed and walked to me. "Hey, Zim wants me to take you home. He had to get something from the base." I rose a brow. "Zim wants you to take me home?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "I was shocked too." he added looking to the side.

"well, okay." I sighed. He followed me outside. When we reached the fountain that was a couple of feet from the main doors to the skool, Torque tackled Dib. I turned to him and felt shock. "HEY!" I snapped. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned to see a girl with Blue hair. "Are you Bre?" She asked.

I nodded slyly and unsure. "Why?" I asked. She smirked. "I need to speak with you." she said leading me away from Dib. "So, you know why Torque is fighting Dib?" She asked me withholding the answer. I shook my head. "No idea." "Well, he said something about his friend Zim. I never knew that kid could swear. I know i'm new and all, but he seemed like the nice guy. I am telling you this because ya know, I heard Zim's your brother."

I rose a brow. She was lying. Dib never swore. He probably has, but he wouldn't around people or public in general. "You Lie?" I asked knowingly. She blinked. "Of course not!" she stated. "Why would you assume-" "Dib isn't one to curse in public." I stated. She blinked sliding her hand off my shoulder, "what's your real deal with me?" I asked.

She sighed. She looked like she was thinking of something. Than a smirk overcame her. "I am an Irken soldier." She stated. My eyes widened as my mouth dropped. I slyly took a step back. "I came to tell you something that you might wanna hear." I glared. "What? I am a defect I have no association with the tallest anymore what-so-ever." She snickered at that.

"Zim knows more about your little... 'defection' than you know." She snickered. My Spooch froze. Why did it feel like she was telling the truth? Because she was... I hated that. Zim wouldn't hide something about me from me! …. would he?

She laughed. She paused though after hearing a beep come from her Pak. She looked at me and walked off.

**RYN'S POV**

This kid wasn't feeling anything! Yeah she looked a bit sad at that last attempt... but nothing to trigger her! I groaned and walked away checking the cause of the beep from my Pak. I hid inside a janitors closet in the building checking what it was. It was the little message Tak wanted me to give to Bre. I blinked in curiosity. What is so important about this thing?

I pushed a button on it and it turned into a message sender: the circle like form emitted a projection that wasn't very big. It was a recording of Tak. I listened to the message she made. My Spooch stung, tears rang my eyeballs and threatened to surface. I looked away turning the message off. I felt awful.

(A/N: YOU'LL HEAR THE MESSAGE LATER!)

I coughed out the air clogging my throat. I looked at the little device. Tak was Bre's mother? This was... cruel. The tallest? Why would they do that to Tak? I started to feel a bit of rebelling against the tallest sprout in my chest. I knew I had to make this right, it was funny how that message changed my mind.

I didn't want this mission anymore. I decided to stick to what Tak said. If anyone is gonna Kill Zim, it'll be me. And not on the spot... i'll give him some time. I walked outside seeing Bre on Torque's back pulling his hair and he was squealing like a pig at the pain. Dib was sitting on his butt rubbing his back groaning.

I looked at Torque. "Hey! Torque! Melvin called you a fatty mc Fattster!" Torque stopped squealing and stood firm. Bre fell off of his back and hit her butt on the ground. He charged at Melvin. "COME HERE PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted after the now sobbing and running Melvin.

Bre looked at me as I approached her. "What do you want? Gonna try and make Dib sound like an even worse person? Talk trash about Zim?" She asked me with anger lacing in her voice. I shook my head no. "I'm sorry, Take this." I showed her the device. She blinked at the little thing. I squatted at eye level. "It's from Tak." I added. Her eyes widened. She looked happy yet scared.

"How did you... see my mom?" She asked. "I ran into her when I was leaving the massive." She stared down the little device before slyly accepting it. "Watch it when you're alone." I added. She looked at me as I left.

I can't believe it only took a sad story to make me turn against my mission and have a rage against the tallest. Was I a defect? I kinda got the feeling I was... but what this feeling also made me realize... I didn't care.

**GAZ'S POV**

We were at the front door to the base when I saw the strange look Dez was giving me. I rolled my eyes as I felt his hand slide over my shoulder again. I thrusted it forward escaping his touch. He scoffed. "Sorry, I just thought you were cold..." He slyly said.

I looked at him. He seemed sad. Why? I thought he was cocky. "What's with the sad face?" I asked kind of harshly. He looked at me. "Nothing, heh, so... anytime soon you gonna be single again?" He asked. My guilt dropped and I snorted at his act. "I should've known better than to fall for your little act." I spat marching off. He looked at me. "It's not an act." "Than you are bi polar my friend." I added.

He rolled his eyes. "i'm sorry, I just act strange around attractive girls." I blinked at his comment. "Attractive?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," He laughed. "Is this apart of Dib's little match maker scheme?" I asked. He shook his head no. "In all honesty, I think you are a great person... i'd still do this even if it wasn't because of your brother." I smirked. "I'm flattered, but I already have a man." "The alien?" I looked at him smiling. "Skin condition."

he smirked at the comment. I opened the door to the base. "I got it from here, you can go." He nodded and left. I dragged Zim onto the couch. I took many breaths before deciding to examine him. I than heard a sound click. I looked at him.

I flipped him over seeing the indentation on his Pak. This was not good. "Computer, what's wrong with Zim's Pak?" I asked.

**"He must have hit it pretty hard, it will take about a day to repair. It seems you're keeping Bre from hearing of his accident. Call her and say that Zim and you have something you need to work on but it could risk harm to her special Pak." **I shrugged. "Not bad." I added as the couch slowly took me and passed out Zim to the lab.

**BRE'S POV**

We were walking home when I heard Dib's phone go off. He reached into his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked. I heard mumbling, than he clicked the phone off. He looked at me sighing. "Looks like your gonna have to stay at my place for a while, Zim is working on a project that he doesn't want your Pak getting contaminated by. It's too big of a risk." I shrugged off the words. "what ever. I need some alone time anyways." I added looking at the device. Dib looked at it too. "What is that?" He asked. I looked at him. "Something." "Something?" he asked. "You mean nothing?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "Absolutely not. It's not nothing. It's something." "Mind sharing?" He asked again. I sighed. "At the house." I added. When we reached the membrane home he followed me to his couch. "Dad?" He called out.

We heard laughing from the basement. "Let's go to my room, he could hear us from here." He added. I followed him to his room. He opened to door showing me the posters and other paranormal investigator things that I never noticed the last time I was here.

I took a seat in his computer chair. He sat on his bed. I pushed a button. "It's from my mom." he shivered at the name I called her. "still not used to that?" I asked. He nodded. "It's weird thinking she birthed you." "She didn't necessarily-" I was cut off seeing the projection come up.

My throat dried up and my Spooch stopped beating. Tears were pulling at the creasing of my eyes but I ignored the force.

I inhaled sharply. Dib noticed this. "Calm down." He said friendly like. I smiled halfway. "Sorry, I just... never really seen her besides photos." Soon the projection started speaking.

She inhaled. "Bre, this is your mother Tak. I can only imagine what you look like now. I haven't lost how many minutes we've been torn from each other. You need to know the truth. When you were born, you were unique, in fact... your the first Irken to not need a Pak. The tallest found their own reasons for you and stole you from me. The only way I could get you back was by becoming an Invader and successfully taking over a planet.

Zim unfortunately ruined my chances. He didn't know my true reasons behind it. I can tell you this though, we will meet again. I know the names you've been called: Freak, weird, disgrace, imperfect, smeet, Vort, stupid, useless, pathetic, meek. Ignore it. You're unique. I told you this when you were a smeet. It was your first word. You said it funny, but it was still noticable.

You were slyly clumsy and had a bit of a temper... but you still loved to smile. In fact it's hard to think of a time when there wasn't a smile on your face. You were honestly the only reason I smiled most of the time. You would cry lightly, and after that... there was that genuine smile I loved so much. Your sapphire eyes always were lit with excitement.

When you were being taken away from me... I remember it..." A tear rolled down her cheek as one did with mine like we were synced.

"You were sleeping in your crib. The guard held weapons to me. I fought against them until I was bloody and paralyzed. One tazered me numbing my limbs. I could only watch you be taken from me. You were reaching for me calling out momma. IT wasn't there... that smile... was gone. I have nightmares that they turned you into something horrible... They took your smile.

I hear you are with Zim... Let him help you bring the smile back. As much as I hate to say it, he's the best chance of bringing it back... I love you. And I promise... with this..." She pointed to the little tube like thing on her head. "I'll be seeing you soon too. I have my suspicions that you also have the same technique that I do, except naturally with no wire. And I have one last thing to say..." I looked at Dib. He looked like he too shed a tear or two.

I looked back at the screen. She had a devious smile on her face. "You are stronger than you know. Don't let anyone or thing get in your way... including the tallest." My Spooch jumped. "I love you." She said finally before the projection cut.

I slyly sat the device in my lap. Tears dripped onto my lap. I turned to look at Dib. He looked sad. "She truly loves you." Dib commented.

I smirked slyly sighing out a snicker. "I know..." I breathed while another shimmering tear rolled down my cheek.

Dib stood up and hugged me. I was familiar with this... but Dib hugging me? It felt... nice. I hugged him back. I actually felt the urge to call him father... strange huh? But my life was already strange. What was another missing puzzle piece from the picture?

**RYN'S POV**

I sat on my bed biting my nails. Lonni sat by me. The transmission came up. I looked at the sudden appearance. "how does the mission go?" Red asked. A glare over took me. "You... you took her from her mom?" I asked. Purple and Red glared. "That... wasn't you business." "Than why did you bring me back to life to get into it?"

Red scoffed. "should've known you'd be another defect." Purple spat as the transmission cut. I looked at Lonni still feeling the sting of the name. She patted my leg. "It seems the defects now a days are the best of the Irken race." I chuckled at that. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" I asked.

**BUDUHCHUH!

YEAH! this was loooooooooooooooooong. The next one is prob gonna b long too.

~i elbowed the guard in the gut. He moaned in pain. I looked at the others. The light shoot across my vision. "Leave, forget I ever left my cell. Resume your positions." I ordered. They stopped and did so. I smirked. Easy as pie. They all acted as if I was invisible. I ran to the locked up cell. The blanket in my hand was the item receiving my stress and clamminess. I looked at the eye scanner. I punched it shaking the blood off. The machine starting spitting out sparks trying to work. I put my purple eye to level. It mistook my eye for Purple's because of the damage I did to the scanner. The bults and locks opened and unlocked. Soon the volt opened revealing my SIR unit. "MIMI, let's get Bre back." MIMI stood and saluted me. "about time." She responded.~

YUP!


	23. The Great Escape

HEYYY! You guys know what? I'm sorry for the late update, but i've been thinking... I have seen millions of Invader Zim FF stories get trailers on YouTube! I'M JEALOUS! so please. Out of the goodness from your hearts... will one of my fans please make one for me? FOR ZIM AND BRE!  
**Tak's POV**

I was sitting against the wall of my cell glaring at the opposite wall that was facing me. Nuts and bolts screwed into the wall to keep it locked and contained. Only a wall and security of many forms separated me from my SIR unit in the other cell. I tipped my head back groaning in irritation.

I than heard the front doors slide open, and the sound of wheels on a cart scratch the tile flooring, than the occasional squeak from the old wheels. Prisoners shouted and screamed in their cell as the lunch cart wheeled down the hall.

My head snapped up alarmed. I smirked at the shadow of the upcoming guards throwing spoonfuls of slop into cells. "EAT YOUR SLOP AND LIKE IT!" on soldier shouted. Their was only two this time, easier than I expected. My plan had to work, this was my only chance.

They stopped at my cell. One grabbed a special platter and walked to my cell cautiously. "Special prisoner Tak, here's your lunch." I smirked. He knelt down and slid the platter through the gap under the bars. It was big enough to shove an Irken head through, but not a fully figured body like mine. I squatted in front of the gap.

His wrist was in my cell moving the food closer to me. Show time. I slyly moved my hand to the food to act as if I was receiving it, but when he was down in his guard, I snatched his wrist into my grip.  
He jumped alarmed and pulled back still feeling the death grip my hand held on him. His other friend grabbed his shoulders trying to help him escape. I smirked at how much strength I possessed in my thin arms. The guard in my grip made the biggest mistake ever falling into my trap, he looked at my eyes.

The light zipped across my edged purple eyes controlling his mind. I smirked. "You will stop fighting, silence your partner, and let me out of here." I ordered. His eyes dulled and he stopped resisting.

It was working. He stood up after I released his wrist and he stood there dully. "HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" his partner snapped. He turned and threw his hands to his throat choking him.

He coughed and struggled for air before passing out. I stood too as he opened the door to the cell. I walked out smiling at him. "thank you for your assistance." I commented. In seconds though, he came back to reality.

He turned to me with a look of awe and Shock implanted on his face. I rolled my eyes moaning in agony. He grabbed the whistle that was dangling around his neck and blew Into it letting out a horrible screaming whistle.

I flinched at the eat shattering sound. Soon the prison was flashing from dull to bright red lights letting out a siren.

I heard the door open and guards came pouring in. "RESTRAIN THE PRISONER! SHE'S ARMED AND A THREAT TO THE TALLEST!" one shouted.

Tak stood there waiting for them as they charged at her. She saw the little blanket that had the embroidery of Bre's name on it tucked in the corner of the cell. She quickly grabbed it risking the chance of escaping.

A guard came up behind her and i elbowed the guard in the gut. He moaned in pain. I looked at the others. The light shoot across my vision.

"Leave, forget I ever left my cell. Resume your positions." I ordered. They stopped and did so. I smirked. Easy as pie. They all acted as if I was invisible. I ran to the locked up cell.

The blanket in my hand was the item receiving my stress and clamminess. I looked at the eye scanner. I punched it shaking the blood off. The machine starting spitting out sparks trying to work. I put my purple eye to level.

It mistook my eye for Purple's because of the damage I did to the scanner. The bults and locks opened and unlocked. Soon the volt opened revealing my SIR unit. "MIMI, let's get Bre back." MIMI stood and saluted me. "about time." She responded.

Soon we heard the sirens ring louder and echoes of footsteps stormed Into hearing range too. I grabbed MIMI with my free hand and ran for the elevator.

I dove into it quickly slamming on the button that took us to the level where the voot cruisers were parked. The doors slowly shut giving me a sly view of the tons of soldiers charging. I pressed my back against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed moving up. I slid down the wall sitting and tipping my head back.

I took many breaths of air to regain my strength. "you must be out of shape, you barely ran." MIMI stated. I looked at her tilting my head. "adrenaline, I haven't had an adrenaline rush in years." "how many?" she asked me. My breaths paused as I prepared to answer her. "six." I replied gripping the blanket tighter. MIMI looked away from me. "that was when you were trying to take earth from Zim because that was the tallest's second chance they gave you to redeem back Bre."

I glared at her words. "redeem is not the best choice of words, I prefer take back what they stole." I spat. MIMI chuckled, "take back what's rightfully yours? You said that a lot, I knew it wasn't the earth or the mission you were speaking about." MIMI reminded.

I smirked. I felt the elevator slowly coming go a halt. I quickly stood up positioned, ready to fight, waiting for the doors to open to reveal the millions of guards awaiting my doom.

I looked at MIMI who was equally prepared. I blinked once shaking off the fear that tugged on my lips.

Soon the ding rang from the elevator, and of course, billions of guards were standing there. I smiled deviously, "let's do this MIMI." I snickered. "already on it." she replied as we both took them all on in hand to hand combat.

I waited for the right guard, than saw him. He was buff and well toned. He gripped my arms behind my back. I pretended to struggle, this was apart of the plan. Soon the tons of guards looked at me, the light zipped across my vision putting them all in a trance.

"You will first release me, than you will allow me and my SIR unit to escape." I ordered. The Irken guard let me go and than the guards cleared way for me and MIMI to get on a voot. We hopped inside and after a few moments of hacking, the boot started up. It lifted in the air as the latch closed.

The men snapped out of their trance. "HEY! STOP THEM!" one argued. They all charged at us but were too late. We were already in the air.

I protruded my tongue and the ship shot off into space. I sighed in relief. I looked at the blanket in my hand. "It Wont be long." I muttered to the soft cotton fabric. "Coordinates?" the voot asked. "earth, specifically Invader Zim's base." "okay, we will be arriving in about two weeks." I leaned back in the pilot's seat. The cushion supporting my back giving it a cozy feeling.

I tipped my head back shutting my eyes. "guess I'll be sleeping a lot. Wake me when we are in orbit MIMI." I ordered. She nodded and sat on my lap.

I didn't have a dream, I had a memory flash of the timed I tried to get Bre back:  
I was in a changing cell preparing for the testing with the control brain. I was ready, when I had a transmission from the tallest. I looked at the monitor. "Remember, if you pass you can get Bre back." purple reminded. "but if you fail... She is officially in custody of the tallest." Red added. I nodded with a sly glare. I heard lasers shoot and my head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"what is it Tak?" Red asked. I looked back atthe monitor. "I don't know, I just heard a something that sounded like a Pak's laser-" I than heard the enormous boom come from a robot and Devastis shook madly. The transmission cut as did the power. I ran to the door trying to open it, but it was barricaded by fallen metals and equipment. I pulled on the handle to open the door and screamed. I could just hear Bre's little laugh go away. "SOMEONE! HELP! THE DOORS STUCK!" I screamed.

I saw one Irken. He was doing something. I shouted for help, but he walked away chewing on a snack. HE DIDN'T KNOW I WAS LOOSING MY DAUGHTER! I haven't seen Bre in six years, I wasnt gonna wait more years.

About a day or so later, the door opened. It was invader Tenn. "Tak? Weren't you training to be an invader?" she asked. I blinked and dashed out of the cell to my voot. Tenn was somewhat in the same predicament as I was. The tallest took her son because he was a defect and out of sadness she became an invader.

I made it to the control brain. I begged for her to let me retake the test, but she said I'd have to wait more years. That meant longer away from Bre. "until than, you will be transferred to a planet, show community service by cleaning planet Dirt." I glared at her. "BUT MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted back. "you should have been more prepared Tak." she replied. I was sent to the planet and only stayed for about a day or two before escaping.

I went to Devastis searching for the one who caused the black out. "you hear what Zim did?" I looked at the two females gossiping. "what? How he was the one that blew the fuse? Yeah!" I glared. Zim. That name, that person. He was on my death wish.

I Learned more about him, how he was exiled, how the tallest lied sending him to earth. That should have been my mission, MY mission to take back what's rightfully mine!  
MY DAUGHTER!

When I made it to earth with MIMI. well, you know what happened when I met Zim. But one thing you don't know, what the transmission was between me and the tallest:

The transmission connected and the tallest were staring at the camera in surprise. There were tallest puppets on the couch, purple's head was off and I resisted the temptation to ask about the questioning scenery.

"Tak! I thought you were sent to planet Dirt!" red gasped. I smirked. "I'm not giving up on Bre. I will conquer this planet and get her back." I stated. Purple snickered. "Well, this is your second chance I guess. Blow it and we'll let you watch us take Bre over into our custody." he smirked.

"Don't count on it." I smiled. "You know this never would have happened if you just let us program her Pak to be a bounty hunter." red asked. "but I believe that she should choose her own life, and we both knew that programing her Pak would cause violent flashes and enhance her emotions." I stated.

Red nodded. "last chance Tak." purple added. I nodded agreeing, than I heard it. "Tallest! Can we play tea now?" I blinked at the soft little girl voice. Purple looked off to the side. "Bre go play tea with a guard." he ordered. "fine..." she mumbled. "was that-" "Bre." purple finished.

"she is 6. Better finish your mission soon, she is growing up." I nodded. "no worries we show no favorites, we raise her but she is trained as every one else is. She likes tea parties too." red added. "why are you being like this? Your showing compassion like you actually care about her." I asked distastefully. "to torture you." he replied smirking.

You know the rest of the story, I almost had the earth, Zim sabotaged it not knowing what I was taking it for. So on so forth.

I arrived back on the Massive awaiting the trial. I was standing feet away from the tallest. "you've FAILED." red taunted. "If you can't be An invader how could you be a mother?" he spat. My hands tightened into fists. My teeth gritted and bared. The urge to growl was packed in my throat.

"we now have custody of Bre. We should arrest you for escaping your duty on Dirt." I let the growl go, it was low and heart shattering. I could just smell the fear that came off of the tallest. "She'll find out." I growled. "excuse me?" purple asked.

My head snapped up to them with anger and fury consuming my expression. "SHE WILL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY! She isn't stupid! She'll get suspicious! YOU CAN'T HIDE THE FACT SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted, my voice boomed and echoed through out the armada.

"that's where your wrong, because if you've forgotten you and I share something. We both have purple eyes. She'll never know the difference!" purple chuckled.

That was it. I dove at his latching my claws around his scrawny throat. Growls and roars slipped from my mouth, red called for the guards and they all came swarming in. They finally pulled me away from Purple when he was at the edge of life.

His breathing was ragged and my claws left indentations in his neck. "THROW HER IN THE PRISON AND LOCK HER SIR UNIT AWAY FROM HER!" red ordered.

Right when the elevator doors were closing, I saw a glimpse of her. She was small. I saw her back and she was facing the tallest. The door closed and I took the 5 second image I saw. That was as close as I was to seeing her.

I woke up seeing MIMI on my lap asleep. "this is gonna be a big adventure when we meet, I know that for sure." I commented before drifting back to sleep.

**OKAY! so yeah, I watched "tak the hideous new girl" after reading this and I actually felt bad for her. I think I did a good job with the connections! Zim isn't a bad guy, he sabotaged her chance not understanding it was a way for her to get Bre back in my demented world.

~I was holding onto the coffee mug. I felt the rush of energy hit me like a train. I looked at Gir. "what... Did... You... Do..." I asked scared and angered. "I MADE THE COFFEE MYSELF! SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE!" I glared. "AND SOME CURISPINO!" my eyes shot open. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shouted already knowing the answer to that. Suddenly my spooch was shaking and hyperactivity controlled me as me and Gir's levels of energy matched at a high. "LET'S GO WATCH DA MONKAY SHOW!" I shouted. Gir screeched as a reply. We ran to the living room throwing a vase to each other while the cursed monkey growled on the TV. I heard glass break and I turned to see Gaz standing in front of a puddle of coffee and a shattered coffee mug, her eye twitched. "Gir, what did you do..." she asked scared."~

CURISPINO: an Irken energy like cream used in military training food. Gir got his hands on some and put it in Zim's coffee, you can solve the rest: the idea of this came from this guest's review:  
** *Squeals like a nutcase* This story is so AWESOMELY EPIC WITH A CAPITAL "E"!  
Wow! The way u can portray the characters, the details, the foreshadowing, the  
portrayment of the characters that were already made up ( like Zim ) is  
AMZING! *Gives the author marshmallows, waffles, tacos, chocolate, hot cocoa,  
and coffee in whatever flavor u prefer, if any* I cannot wait till u update (  
just so u know, I'm sick with the flu so plz update soon! Bored here and ur  
story is pure epicness! ) ALSO-PLZ READ- I have a request. Could you write an  
exciting scene/chappie with gir AND Zim high off of coffee ( especially Zim )  
I'M BEGGING U-PLZ WRITE IT- ( Bsides,I've always wondered what That'd b  
like...) BUT- U have 2 make them ( especially Zim ) act REALLY crazy. Pweeze?  
For da tacoz? **

TILL THAN! 


	24. A certain kind of high

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY review! I have fanart up DA: 

ENJOY! AND CHECK OUT MY POLLS I POST EVERY WEEK NOW!

**Bre's POV**

I was putting on my shirt. I was in Gaz's room. I have stayed at the membrane home for almost a week now. I walked out and trotted down the stairs to see Dib eating his cereal doing some research on his computer. "Morning!" I greeted. He looked up at me. His scythe hair piece was flat against the top of his head, he was In plaid boxers, his regular blue shirt, and his glasses were no where in sight.

"morning." he muffled through his mouth full of cereal. I snickered and pulled out a chair taking a seat. "Whacha doin?" I asked. He glanced at me. "Homework, I have finals." I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know what that is... but it sounds big." "It is... it's also a major source of stress and short temper." He added. "So this, 'finals' turns you into Zim?" I chuckled. He smirked resisting to laugh, because if he laughed... well, we'd need a mop.

"Hello son and son's foreign friend's sister." Membrane said as he raced through the kitchen to get a piece of toast before leaving for work. "What are you working on in the lab dad?" Dib asked swallowing his cereal. Membrane turned to Dib. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not due to that cursed collar that was sticking up and covering the bottom part of his mouth and the gaudy goggles.

"It's a new revelation in mankind son! It could change the world! Solve the problems to lonely woman! Woman who are unable to bare children! And children who want a friend!" Dib blinked at the big talk.

"Well... what is it?" he asked again. "It's the Revolutionary Amazing Gift! Aka Rag doll." Me and Dib just exchanged looks. "Rag doll? Hasn't that already been invented?" I asked. He looked at me, I think, I couldn't tell with the goggles.

"Have you seen the Nightmare Before Christmas?" he asked. I nodded. "Favorite Christmas movie." I added. "Do you remember Sally?" I nodded. "RAG DOLL is like Sally. A living doll." I blinked in surprise. "I thought that would be impossible." "Nothing is impossible with... **SCIENCE**!" and with that, smoke shot up and circled him and when the smoke cleared, Membrane was gone.

I just rose a brow and looked at Dib. He sighed and shrugged. "It's normal." I than realized something that I was used to now because of Zim. "Dib." "Yeah?" "You're not wearing pants." He looked at his boxers and gasped. "NO WONDER WHY I THOUGHT IT WAS COLDER IN HERE!" He shouted embarrassed and running to his room. I snickered.

I heard the phone ring. I looked at the stairs. "DIB!" "GET IT! I'M BUSY!" I shrugged and answered the phone. I pulled out a device that fixes my voice to sound like Dib's so if it was someone we knew they wouldn't ask why a strange girl was answering the phone.

(A/N: like the one Zim used in FBI warning when he answered the phone)

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Dib." My eyes bugged. "G-Gaz?" I asked. "Yeah, anyways. How's Bre?" She asked. I shrugged. "Uh, good." "okay, tell her she should be able to come back home probably by tomorrow. Zim's surgery is done. His Pak is still a sly bit dented but he is fine other than that." My voice was trapped in my throat. My Spooch pulsed. "o...Okay." I stuttered before hanging up.

Zim was... hurt? That's why I was here? Not because of an experiment? Dib came down stairs dressed: He had on his shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots with a few buckled straps, trench coat, and his signature scythe hair piece sticking up.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied still stuck in his voice. I blushed as he rose a brow. "Uh..." I cleared my throat and pressed the button to shut off the device.

I giggled as he smirked. "Irkens are so weird." He laughed. I nodded motioning to the door. I was wearing my wig and contacts. Due to how my uniform was dirty, Dib had me wear Gaz's clothes:

I wore her long black shirt that ended half way at my hips, I had on a gray and black stripped undershirt that was long sleeved, I wore Pinkish purple skinny jeans that had black stripes on them, I wore black flats and a skull necklace. I looked at Dib.

He was smiling. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just... Gaz wore those a lot when she was your age." I smiled. I put on my coat and Dib buttoned his trench coat. We exited the home and left for Skool. "Dib?" "Yes?" "You and Zim both have the right technology and smarts to actually... ya know, _end_ each other, but you don't. Why? Do you actually like my brother? Are you frenemies? Buddies?" He looked at me.

He chuckled. "I remember once, we were in 8th grade at the time, I actually quit the paranormal investigation business. Zim was a wreck because he had no one giving him the motivation to feed off of to destroy the world. I was getting depressed because I started feeling like I had to be a scientist to get even a hi." I looked at him. He looked distant.

"You went back to Zim though, right?" He smiled at me. "Yeah." "So... in reality, you are friends?" "No." "But you just described to me what happens when friends drift apart." He rose a brow to my comment. "I was his drive, so what?" I jumped in front of him and stuck out my hand halting him.

"YOU LIE! Face it Dib! Zim is your friend!" "No, we're not!" "than why do you let Gaz date him?" His eyes widened, than he looked away from me with guilty eyes. "What?" I asked while the cold air made puffs of white come with my words. "I... there's more to that."

"How much?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I sorta set Dez..." he sighed. "Dez is dark booty's nephew. I told Dark Booty about how Zim and Gaz are dating, he suggested that he sent his nephew down here to help me take Gaz away from the alien."

My confusion cleared as disappointment, anger, and regret filled me... I only felt this way with one person, I wasn't gonna allow Dib to be like him... no one should be at that place of hate with me. **No one. **

(A/N: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER WHO THAT IS THAT SHE REALLY HATES!)

"You... you're using Dez to break up Gaz and Zim?" I asked. He nodded. "But there seems to be an issue, Dez kinda has a liking toward Ryn." I rose a brow and smirked. "It's a sign." He looked at me. "What?" He asked. "It's obviously destiny that Gaz and Zim cross paths. And remain at where they are at the moment."

Dib rolled his eyes. "I don't approve of aliens dating humans." My smirk dropped. "Hypocrite." "How so?" "what? My mom doesn't count?" I asked. He blinked as blush warmed his frozen pale cheeks. "Don't bring her up in this!" "Why? You know I'm right!" "No! You're not!" "Wait! This has nothing to do with Zim being with Gaz! IT'S ABOUT MY MOM!" Dib glared in irritation. "NO! NO IT'S NOT!" "YOU THINK ZIM WILL LEAVE GAZ HEART BROKEN LIKE MY MOM DID TO YOU!"

"GAH!" He shouted in irritation. I placed my hands on my hips. Than I heard it. Drip. I leaned forward seeing the tears stroll down his cheeks. "It's not her fault. She was doing it for you." Guilt stabbed my Spooch.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I broke apart my mom and Dib? Here I was judging him for doing that. I turned my back to him. It was than I heard something that could've killed me. "**STOP**!" Rider's scream shouted. Soon the nightmare I had days ago shook my brain. Rider put the skool on fire. It was traumatizing. I ran from Dib and followed the echo of the scream.

I was left in the woods. I searched around for him. I threw off my jacket when I reached the woods. "RIDER!" I shouted. I than heard him scream again. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran to the second call. I than came up to the view of two high skool guys, one was holding Rider's hands behind his back as the othern punched him across the face shooting out blood and spit into the vague snow pile. I glared and felt my pak press against my back. I wasn't going to let me black out. Not now.

I ran at them. "Drop him... now." I growled. They all looked at me. "B...bre?" Rider stammered with blood lining at his crease of his cracked lips. His swollen eye enraged me. I glared demonically at the two. A vicious growl slipped out of my throat. "What? Is a little blondie gonna save you?" The one who punched him asked Rider mockingly.

"Drop. Him." I spat with a growl. "Make me." He replied. Rider's eyes flooded with fear. "Bre! Don't! Run! Get Dib or Zim!" He ordered. The guy capturing his arms tightened the pull on him. Rider clenched his teeth in pain. My Spooch darkened at the sight.

I took one step toward them. Soon, something in me snapped when they said one word... that was a major mistake. "How cute. A Freak being saved by his Freaky little girlfriend." That's it!

**"DROP HIM NOW OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!" **My roar echoed.

"How can we be scared of you." "I'm not answering your useless questions. Drop him or I will drop you both dead." "How scary." He spat. "It wasn't intimidation. It wasn't a threat." Johnny was visioned in my head. I smirked insanely as I blacked out feeling a stab into my back.

**RIDER'S POV**

Bre's head dropped. All we heard was chuckles. Soon her head lifted revealing a smile of venom and insanity cover her face with razor sharp teeth, her eyes were blackish red while the iris of her eyes were shrunk. I heard the two gulp.

She slowly walked to us sending chills down our spine. She stopped, than ran at us. The guy who punched me was now in shock as her clawed hand was slammed through his stomach and peeking out of his back. Blood puddled under them.

Her insane chuckle grew. She pulled out her gloved hand that was now covered in blood. She smiled as he dropped to the ground possibly dead. She turned to the guy holding me. Her smile was vacant as her lips just formed a straight line. Than a smirk popped on her face. _**"RRRAAAAGHW!"**_

She roared making Birds fly from the trees. He ran. I fell to the ground hitting my back and clenching my teeth at the sharp ache. I rolled over on my side in reaction to the sudden hit.

I than felt the black shadow cover me. I looked up to see Bre. Her insane smile still on her face. She rose her hand preparing a slice. I held myself up by my elbows. "Bre!" I shouted. "**Bre is gone. 3 minutes remaining." **She spoke. What was wrong with her? "BRE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted pleading having tears form in the corner of my eyes.

Her hand pulled back more readying for the swipe. Adrenaline possessed me and I dove up at her doing something I honestly never thought I would do to my best friend. My lips placed on hers. I quickly took back my face from hers. Her eyes returned to normal, but her contacts were gone. She blinked and looked at me.

"What... happened?" She asked. She was about to look at her hand that was drenched in blood. I quickly pulled her into a hug. I felt her shake due to her cries. Her hands gripped around me. She didn't know I kissed her. Thank God, but what confused me... why did I actually... not mind it?

**ZIM'S POV**  
_Bre's room was emitting sounds of roars and glass breaking. I ran to the room opening the door to see her head down while her Pak legs were holding her up a few feet above the ground. An insane chuckle slipped from her throat. _

_ Glass shards peppered her floor, her curtains were shredded as was her bedding, mattress, and pillows. I than spotted the dressed knocked over on the ground. Her moon necklace I gave her was tossed on the ground. _

_ She looked up at me like a demon. "Goodbye... Invader Zim." She growled. The door disappeared as her Pak leg shot into me. _

I shot up breathing heavily on the autopsy table. I searched around shaking. I than fell off of the table hitting the ground hard. i heard the elevator door slide open. I heard a series of footsteps stamp toward me and than I saw the petite little legs squat in front of me.

Gaz's hair fell from behind her ears as she panicked. "ZIM!" She gasped. She helped sit me up. "What's wrong?" she asked. I just looked at her. "I'm... I'm fine." I sighed grabbing my chest.

"You have a nightmare?" She asked. I nodded. "Where... where's Bre?" I asked. She was quiet. "Don't tell me..." "Dib was the only person who could!" "BRE IS WITH DIB!?" I shouted freaked out. I tried to stand but pain shot through me and I fell back into a crouch.

"He won't hurt her." "I know! It's not that he wont hurt her..." I groaned in pain. "What?" She asked. "Bre is in an environment she isn't used to. I read that when I looked at her Pak. She could have a violent flash!" I shouted trying to get to the elevator.

Gaz shushed me hugging me trying to calm me down. "I doubt she has. I'll call Dib to confirm it." She reassured me. I still wasn't happy with the idea, but I agreed anyways.

She helped walk me to the elevator. We went up to the living room unit. She sat me down on the couch. She kissed my forehead. "Your Pak had a pretty big hit. Dented it pretty good." I tipped back my head. "I'm thirsty." She rolled her eyes at my random comment. "I'll get Gir." She mentioned as she slipped out of the room.

Gir ran into the living room, lifted me up, and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me down sliding me a cup and poured coffee into it. I rose a brow. "DRINK DA MONKAY JUICE!" He ordered screaming. I rose the mug to my lips drinking it. I took it from my mouth after swallowing a good mouthfull.

I was holding onto the coffee mug. I felt the rush of energy hit me like a train. I looked at Gir. "what... Did... You... Do..." I asked scared and angered. "I MADE THE COFFEE MYSELF! SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE!" I glared. "AND SOME CURISPINO!" my eyes shot open. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shouted already knowing the answer to that.

Suddenly my Spooch was shaking and hyperactivity controlled me as me and Gir's levels of energy matched at a high. "LET'S GO WATCH DA MONKAY SHOW!" I shouted. Gir screeched as a reply. We ran to the living room throwing a vase to each other while the cursed monkey growled on the TV. I heard glass break and I turned to see Gaz standing in front of a puddle of coffee and a shattered coffee mug, her eye twitched. "Gir, what did you do..." she asked scared.

I ran to her hugging her rubbing my cheek on her cheek. "OH MY SWEET GAZ! WATCH DA SCARY MONKEY SHOW WITH US!" Gaz blushed madly. Her head searched the room for a weapon. She than noticed something perking up from my head. I than felt her soft fingers stroke my antennae. I felt my body go numb as I hit the ground sleepy.

My chest vibrated as a purr came from my throat. Gaz snickered. "Gir, help me take him to his room." Gir nodded and helped her.

**DIB'S POV**

I knocked on the house door. Gaz opened it. "You're here." She stated. I nodded. "I'm returning your little blond." Gaz snickered. "Come on in Bre." She said as Bre walked into the home. "How was she?" Gaz asked. I turned my head. "What?" She asked. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the blood stained gloves. "She had a violent flash. Rider saved her." Gaz's eyes widened.

"What should we do?" I asked. "Nothing." I rose a brow. "What?" "Nothing. She never had a violent flash. This never happened." She said gripping the gloves tighter. She threw them at my face. "Zim is to know nothing." She spat as she slammed the door shut. I turned and walked home.

For some reason... I felt that no matter how bad that one was, the next one... will be traumatizingly horrid.

Little did I know.

I was right.

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

~entered my room seeing Everyone huddled around a desk. I walked up and tapped Licky's shoulder. She looked at me irritated. "Why is everyone gathered together?" I asked. She pointed to a girl sitting at the desk. She had curly brown hair, gold eyes (that did not compare to Gaz's crisp autumn ones) and clothes only the most wealthy could afford. She was twisting a strand of hair with her finger chewing on gum giving off a sassy attitude about her. "Hello, my name is Maria. I'm from LA. My dad is a movie director and my mom is a Movie producer." she bragged. No wonder why she was being swarmed. She could look like a three legged Slorgal beast and have a crowd if she was loaded.~

YES! IT'S JB HUMANS!

TILL THAN! AND REVIEW!


	25. Maria prt 1

OKIE DOKIE THAN! This is gonna be a SONFIC chapta! YAY! there might b some more of these along the road... idk tho cuz this is almost over. THAT'S RIGHT! IZ ECT IS COMING TO AN END! BUT you CAN save it by doing the poll I posted. If I get a lot of Yes's by the end of the month than I will post IZ ect. 2 THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LONGGGGGG and is gonna be having more conflict with some OC's. ENJOY ANYWAYS!

REVIEW! FREGGIN REVIEW!

**BRE'S POV**

I was sitting on my bed watching the alarm clock. Zim was in the lab. Gaz was knocked out in her sleep, figuratively speaking, and there was no sign of Gir in the home. I waited... waited... than- TIK. A smile crept on my lips as I slid off of my bed. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a red short sleeved shirt, and converse that were red too. I grabbed a leather jacket that was possibly Gaz's but it still fit.

I quietly and slyly put my gloveless hands to the window. I looked back at Gaz only to see her turn in her sleep to face the wall. I smirked as I opened the window slowly to prevent any irritating squeaking that would alarm Gaz or Zim about my little sneaking out.

I put one leg out of the window carefully and than threw the other one with it and the rest of my body followed freeing me from the home. The gnomes were off, I made sure of it this morning after skool. I checked my watch. 11:23. I had a good amount of time to get there.

I chuckled at how much easier it was to sneak out this time than it was the last when I was plotting to kill Dib for taking Gir. I walked down the street. The street lights and car headlights were the only sources of light in the town at this time of night. Stars started to peek out of hiding and peppered little soft lights on the darkness, the moon followed the appearance order and illuminated everything in it's path.

I stopped in front of a home that brought back not so fond memories. I snickered at the never ending irony of the 777. The grass was as dead as ever. Unlike usual, I saw Nny outside watering his dead grass... kinda...

_**"FREGGIN GROW YA WORTHLESS PIECES OF NATURE! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELFS GRASS?! SCREW YOU! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO RIP YOU FROM THE DIRT YOU ARE ALL IMPLANTED IN! TAKE! THIS! FREGGIN! WATER!" **_He shouted at his lawn while throwing around the hose spewing out water, but by how he was thrusting it everywhere you could say he was making it rain.

He than stopped and looked at me. "You? What, you wanna kill another person?" He asked with annoyance laced in his words. My smirk dropped a pinch at his unorthodox tone but shook it off. "No, I was just passing by. Ya know... screaming at the grass won't work." "Shows you, I think it works fine!" He defended raising his hand revealing to me the entire lawn, that was of course, drier than a tortoise.

I put my hand to my mouth trying to cover the smile that was planted on my lips. My face heated up as laughter tears peeked up in my eyes crease. A sly PFF slipped from my mouth. Nny frowned at my attempts to hold back my laughter. He sighed and sat on the grass making a crunch noise, his legs were out straight on the ground and his hands were behind him supporting him as he leaned slyly back.

"My grass will never be perfect." I slyly walked over to him squatting in front of him. I knew I was too close to comfort, but one thing I learned about him, he would never kill a child... unless the harmed his friend Squee.

"I walk by here quiet a few times, but you are always inside. Why does your lawn suddenly mean something to you?" He looked up at me. His eyes filled with words I couldn't read but I felt like he wanted me to be able to.

Than, I caught on. I smiled softly. "Who is she?" I asked. His eyes grew bigger as his lips parted. He looked away. "No one! Squee is just tired of the smell the grass gives off!" "Honestly, out of everything about your home, you think it's the _grass_ Squee is nervous about?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "She's a friend. She uhm.. left after a fight. We weren't on best terms when we last talked. I mean, WAIT!" he interrupted making me jump slyly. I blinked back into the situation.

"WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS?!" He asked like it was my fault. I shrugged. "Cuz I'm here." I replied smiling. His anger and shock dropped with a sigh. "I just don't know. I wanna look a bit... better for her." I felt the silence that I was left hanging on. I sighed realizing that was as much information I was gonna get out of him. I sat down hearing the grass crunch under me.

I patted the ground rapidly smiling while my eyes bugged. He looked at me in shock at my sudden outburst. "DEVI! HER NAME IS DEVI!" I shouted. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU!" "Gaz told me a story and she was in it. She said ex fiancé." He rose a brow. "I never proposed to her... how did she hear of her?" "I don't know honestly."

I stood up brushing off my pants. "Maybe you should do something she's interested in?" "What? Art? I don't know..." "what? You can't draw?" "NO! I'M AN AWESOME ARTIST! REALLY! I'M NOT BRAGGING!" he bragged. I smirked at his words. "you have that in common. Why don't you draw her something?" I added slyly turning taking my leave.

"Would it work?" He asked. I nodded. "I bet it would." I said as I left. "Where are you going?" He asked shouting because I was a good distance from him. I turned to him and smiled. "To a friend!" I shouted back. He smiled.

I than arrived at the place I was supposed to meet him. Snow was gone except for a small pile here and there, but that's what you expect in March.

(A/N: YEAH IT'S BEEN A BIG JUMP! And you'll find out why Tak hasn't arrived yet later.)

I walked up to the bush and poked it. Rider shot up from it wearing his camouflaged hoodie and hat that had some twigs glued to the sides.

I was about to snicker at his cheesy 'uniform', but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bush with him. How it fit us both, I'll never know. Let's just say it was a magic bush and agree.

He glared at me. "what?" I whispered. "You are late!" He snapped poking my collar bone. I rose a brow. "It's 12:00. I'm on time." He rolled his eyes. "You wore your wig." "yeah." "But not your contacts?" I froze. CRAP. I pace palmed my forehead and groaned. "I was busy trying not to get caught!" "THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE!" "IT'S A PERFECTLY FI-" His hands covered my mouth to prevent anymore words he didn't wanna argue with come out. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at his childish act.

We than heard them come. We peeked through the bushes to see the two secretly meet up.

We exchanges smiles with each other at the sight of the two lay on the grass. I heard her laugh. What was it Dez said? Why was Ryn laughing? I looked at Rider. "You hear that?" He shook his head no. Dez sat up and Ryn did too. They talked for a long time, laughed, shared secrets, cried, hugged. And than it happened- WAIT! I'm gonna rewind a bit...

_"So where are you from? I know you are living with your uncle and all." Ryn asked. Dez gave her a sad look. He sighed and stared at the sky. "My parents and I were NEVER on good terms. When I was a kid, I did paranormal investigation stuff like Dib, but I had a different outcome. My mom cried every night thinking I was going insane believing in ghosts and stuff._

_ My dad didn't look me in the eyes and always addressed me as, 'that boy' and never Son or Despair." He admitted. "You're real name is Despair?" He looked at her with glazed eyes. He nodded. "Yeah, mom said that when I was born there was just something about me that seemed... sad." Ryn rubbed her hand on his arm. He smiled at her comforting. _

_ "What's worse... they didn't hold back. They sent me to an asylum. My uncle finally adopted me though. I was probably 14 when he adopted me though." "how old were you when they put you there?" She asked. "I was 9. 3 years of pure insanity." "That doesn't make sense." He looked at her. "You aren't crazy." "But I am a bit on the depressed side." "You hide it in public though." "I know. I have to." She rested her head on his shoulder._

_ "You don't have to when it's just me and you though." She added. He nodded. "I know." I awed but Rider hit me in the back of the head._

OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!

They kissed. I smirked at the secret romance the two had. I looked at Rider who was blushing madly. I rose a brow. "What?" I asked. He looked at me coughing the awkward out of his throat. "Uhm... nothing." He lied. How did I know? His voice cracked. His voice cracks when he lies. I smirked and playfully punched his arm. "Tell me!" I demanded. He was about to say it, when we felt a hand grab the collar of our shirts.

We were pulled from the bush by two particular people. Ms. Debling and Zim. "Hey... auntie..." Rider said rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"what are you doing out this late? Your mom sent me out to find you. You're coming home and explaining to her why you are out past curfew." He sighed and followed her to her car and they drove away. Ryn and Dez were gone. I turned to Zim. "Rider's gonna get it." I chimed. His glare was dark and angry. I couldn't tell if the lines under his eyes were from lack of sleep or from stress.

"You turned off my gnomes, snuck out, hung out with a human, eavesdropped on Ryn and Dez, and lied to me." He spat. "I wanted to see what a real couple acts like! You and Gaz only argue and do a little flirt thing here and there!" "That's not an excuse. You are coming home and you are grounded from your ipod, and other communication devices. You will go to bed at 9:30, I will make sure of this, and you now loose your privileges of hanging out with the Rider." 

My eyes shot open at the last order. I stomped my foot on the ground. "You can't make me stay away from my friend!" "He's not a very good friend if he talked you into meeting out this late risking consequence." "It's not his fault!" "It is in my eyes." "That's because he's human!" "His race has nothing to do with this!" "Yes it does! You hate humans!" "Than why do I love Gaz?" "How can you say that if you fight more than ever, and you haven't even gotten a ring to propose!"

"I've been busy." "For four months?" "A ring takes time!" "Not this much!" "Stop getting off track! No more Rider and that is final!" "No it isn't!" "You don't make the rules." "Neither do you!" "of course I do! I'm your brother!" "**No you're not**!" I snapped. He shook a second. I could tell that snap hurt him a bit. He turned from me. "We are going home now. This discussion is over." He said with finality.

I followed him to the base, but of course, I had to get a last word in. "Tak wouldn't do this." I mumbled. He stopped. He turned to me with eyes glazed. His jaw was locked, he was furious. When we reached the base I stormed off into my room. I hid under the covers. I felt awful. I said that to Zim? But what I felt even more awful about... I was taking back my promise... If Tak did come to earth... I would choose her over him.

**ZIM'S POV**

I was storming out of the elevator. Everyone was asleep. I felt the anger growling in my chest. Why was she acting like a brat? I guess keeping her away from her only friend is harsh, but it's discipline. She should've known better. But... what she said to me...

**"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" "Tak wouldn't do this." **

The echo of her words shook my core. I rubbed my arm comforting myself. No one was around. I shook the thought of crying. I closed my eyes tight, only to open them to a strange atmosphere.

"What the heck is happening right now?" I asked myself as misty images of people I knew came into view. I saw Dib walk up to me and grab my shoulder aggressively. "Something that should have happened many years ago." He spat. I shoved my shoulder forward from his grip only to bump into my voot, or the memory version. "Time to cry, Zim, over." It said.

"What? Get out of here, I'm leaving..." I waved off trying to leave, only to be stopped by Dez standing in front of me. "You can hide it from the humans, but you ain't gonna hide it from us." Dib reappeared and poked my back. "We all heard what happened at the city park today, When Bre brought up her mom Tak, You snapped and walked away, Well maybe she was on to something that you should give a try, Go ahead and let it out and have yourself a cry." I stiffened as I heard little smeets sing.

"Let it out, Zimmy!" "Aw, shut your nosie chew!" I spat. Ryn came into view and sang, "Let it out, Zimmy!" "It's just as good as a hug!" Dez added.

"You want me to deal with pain, Well invade is what I say!" I shouted back singing. "That Invader stuff that numbs the pain, It don't make it go away!" Dez sang. Tak appeared and I felt like smacking her, but was distracted by her sing, "You try to act so tough"

Dib stood in front of me and sang, "But you just live a liiiie!" "Why don't you show your feminine side and have yourself a cry?" Ryn sang. Keef appeared singing. "Let it out, Zimmy!" "I thought you were dead." I added. Skoodge appeared smiling. "You gotta do it, Zimmy!" "Don't make me kick you in the head!" I shouted back singing.

"You Humans and Irkens are wasting your time, Makin' me sit here, 'Cause nothing you can say or do, Will make me shed a tear!" I shouted singing again.

"He possesses a strong spirit, And won't let down his guard." my voot sang. Dib grabbed my shoulders and his face was centimeters from mine. "So now we'll bring in the big guy,  
His beautiful family heart!" Soon I heard a transmission come in. I slowly turned to see the three things that could change my view.

Bre, Gaz, and Gir were on the screen smiling. "I LOOOOVE YOU MASTA!" Gir shouted. Gaz smiled and sang, "You fill our lives with hope." Than Bre finished the song singing, "Don't ever change the way you are my only family, and bro." She sang with her own touch of Bre.

Everyone and thing disappeared, and I gave in. I hit the ground pouring into tears.

**Bre's POV**

Me and Zim made up the next morning. He said I could continue being friends with Rider. I was at skool and entered my room seeing Everyone huddled around a desk. I walked up and tapped Licky's shoulder. She looked at me irritated. "Why is everyone gathered together?" I asked.

She pointed to a girl sitting at the desk. She had curly brown hair, gold eyes (that did not compare to Gaz's crisp autumn ones) and clothes only the most wealthy could afford. She was twisting a strand of hair with her finger chewing on gum giving off a sassy attitude about her. "Hello, my name is Maria. I'm from LA. My dad is a movie director and my mom is a Movie producer." she bragged. No wonder why she was being swarmed. She could look like a three legged Slorgal beast and have a crowd if she was loaded.

She than noticed me. "Who are you?" she asked snobbishly. "Bre." She snorted and continued her conversation. Rider than entered the room. I smiled and waved to him. He smiled and walked over to me. "You didn't get into too much trouble right?" he asked. I shook my head no. "How about you?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Just got my fireworks taken away for a month."

We froze hearing a giant gasp. I turned to see the 'Maria' girl staring at Rider. She walked over to him standing in front of me to be near him. "Who are you?" she asked flirtatiously. "A person." Rider commented like he didn't wanna talk to her. He tried to move her so he could see me again but she just slid more in my way.

"I know that. Tell me your name! I'm Maria Lea Moore." She greeted trying to flutter her lashes failing. This is what I would call, a Mary Sue.

(A/N: THAT'S FREGGIN RIGHT! I'M MAKIN A REJECTED MARY SUE!)

Rider gave her a sly look of disgust. "What, am I not pretty?" she asked. "It's not that-" "Are you gay?" "NO!" "Than why wont you even consider saying hello?" "Because I don't like self absorbed gold diggers who make friends by tossing a piggy bank on the ground." Her eyes shot open in offense. "You don't even find me attractive?" She asked insulted. "You're pretty, you're just not attractive." He added before walking around her to talk to me.

She slammed her hand on the desk. "You wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked. Rider busted out laughing, she glared at him. "When hell freezes over than I'll consider it." "You'll regret saying no." "What? You gonna steal my friends?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "She is all there is. And I would like to see you try." He spat taking a seat.

Bitters came in the room starting class. At lunch I found Rider and sat beside him. "Sounds like Maria has the hots for ya." He shivered as he chewed on his pizza. "Well, I find her very jerkish. So I feel no bit of emotion for her."

I shrugged. I was about to bite into my pizza when the intercom came on making me choke on the stringed cheese that stuck to my throat. I coughed and pounded my fist on the table. Rider patter my back. "Hello~" A familiar voice chimed on the intercom. Rider froze. I would, but I was a bit busy at the moment trying not to die.

"This is Maria Lea Moore, I would just like to announce the Sadie Hawkins Dance coming up soon." I looked at Rider. "Thats- COUGH- Still goi- COUGH- on?" I coughed. Eventually the string of cheese came out of my throat. (NO I DIDN'T VOMIT). I threw it in the trash and kicked the can so the death cheese knew what it had done.

I sat back down and noticed the fear in Rider's eyes. "what's wrong?" I asked. He turned to me grabbing my upper arms. I blinked in shock. "Sadie Hawkins is were the girls ask guys." "So..." I added. "Maria is gonna ask me on the intercom." My eyes bulged as the words came out of the intercom. "Since Rider is my boyfriend, I just KNOW he's going to the Sadie Hawkins with me." She laughed.

Rider's hands were shaking. "What does she see in me?!" He asked shocked and slyly disgusted. I shrugged. "You're pretty and nice?" I added he glared making me realize it wasn't helping. I smiled sheepishly. "What can I do to stop it?" I asked. A smile crept on his face. "ask me." "Ask you what?" "Ask me to the dance! Make it big and public so she knows I can't go with her!"

"What? But that's for couples!" "It's better to go with my best friend than with a psycho maniac!" He added. I sighed in stress. Maria came in through the lunch doors. "RIDER!" she chimed. Rider shook in fear. "PLEASE!" he begged. "You owe me." I spat. Maria sat at our table, okay, I lied, she layed on our table.

"Rider, I bought your ticket and marked you down with me on the list." He glared. "I never agreed to go with you, nor did I say I was your boyfriend. In fact I remember turning you down rather harshly." she glared. "That's just the least of your worries if you don't go with me." "I'll transfer." "You wouldn't." "You don't run my life." "I'm your girlfriend." "No! You're not!" She snickered. "Honey, why argue?" "I'M NOT YOUR FREGGIN BOYFRIEND!"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward kissing him. I felt my Spooch rattle. Rider looked like he was about to throw up, to prevent him from the humiliation, I cut in.

Or shall I say... smacked in! (A/N: No, ya shouldn't...)

I smacked her with the back of my hand. "Leave him alone, it's clear he doesn't feel anything for you. Accept the rejection and walk away." I ordered. She huffed. "Maybe you could teach me, a freak like you must have more experience with being rejected." You'd expect me to do one of the following:

Attack her

eat her

kill her

cry

call for Zim

run away

I did none. Instead I sat down. I glared at her. "What? Am I right?" she asked bratishly. I smirked. "No, I'll just give you a warning. Call me a freak again and I'll rip your head off of your body and shred your flesh for the entertainment of myself and bask in every torturous moment." Her eyes were wide with disgust and fear.

She looked at Rider. "I'll see you tonight." She commented before taking her leave. Rider looked at me. "What in the Sam heck am I going to do." He asked. I pondered the thought, than came to a conclusion. "They still low on entertainment?" He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even know we were having a dance at all."

I smirked. "How do you feel about Justin Bieber?" I asked smiling.

*YEAH! NO PARAGRAPH! THIS IS TOO LONG! SOWWY! REVIEW PLEASE!


	26. Maria prt 2

PART TWO MY LOYAL AND FAITHFUL SERVANTS! lol jk I love ya guys. AND REMEMBER THE POLL!

REVIEW!

**RIDER'S POV**

I was in my house putting on my nicer shirt. I was looking for a tie when I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I shouted. My mom came in. She smiled at me. "You look so handsome." I glared at my appearance. "I look like him." I spat. She looked at me. "Who?" "Dad." I spat. She glared at me calling him dad.

"You are too perfect to be anything like him." She corrected. "That doesn't mean I don't look like him." "It does to me." She said resting her head on mine. "So, are you going with Bre?" I shook my head no. She looked at me shocked. "What?" "Her name is Maria." "I've never heard of her." "I hope it stays that way. She's kinda forcing me to go." "Should I round house kick her?" She asked laughing.

"We don't want you to brake a hip now do we?" I reminded. "I never broke my hip! I'm 39!" "Never too old to brake a bone." she playfully punched my arm and I chuckled. "Have fun sweetie." She said kissing my cheek. I smiled and grabbed my bag. Right when I was about to leave the house- "Leave your explosives." I froze and threw the bag on the couch grumbling out curses.

When I reached the skool I saw Bre. She was in her regular invader outfit, but her shirt seems a bit longer and she was wearing black converse. She smiled and waved at me. "where's Maria?" she asked. I looked behind me at the doors as they opened revealing the over dressed girl skipping in. "Strange, you must have forgot I tripped a mile back!" She laughed.

I rose a brow. "No, because I was the one who tripped you." "You're so funny!" She falsely laughed making it obvious that her laugh was indeed, fake. She patted my chest laughing and I tried to slip away but she grabbed my loosely tied tie and almost choked me.

It was than everyone around us started clapping meaning that the previous entertainment had finished. Bre smiled at me and I returned the smirk. "Who's singing next?" Maria asked hugging my arm. The stage manager handed me the microphone and I accepted it. "Me." I mentioned as I walked up on stage.

Her eyes grew big with amusement. Little did she know what I was singing, Courtesy of Bre. I took a seat on the stool that was in the middle of the stage. "This song is for Maria." I said. Everyone awed and Maria blushed smiling. Payback time.

I stood up knocking down the stool and grabbing the Mic as the band played the music. I immediately sang:

"_She says she met me on the tour  
She keeps knocking on my door,  
She won't leave me, leave me alone  
This girl she wouldn't stop, almost had to call the cops  
She was scheming, ooh, she was wrong_

'Cause she wanted all my attention  
And she was dragging my name through the dirt, no  
She was dying for my affection  
But she got mad 'cause I didn't give it to her  
I'm talking to you,

Maria, why you wanna do me like that?  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
Maria, why you wanna play me like that?  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

But she talking in and she needs to quit it  
But never this, all I know she's not mine  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
'Cause she's wildin out, what she talking about?  
Let me tell you now this girl she's not mine  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

Now she's in the magazines, on TV, making a scene  
Oh she's crazy, crazy in love  
And she's all over the news, saying everything but the truth  
She's faking, faking it all

'Cause she wanted all my attention  
And she was dragging my name through the dirt, no  
She was dying for my affection  
But she got mad 'cause I didn't give it to her  
I'm talking to you,

Maria, why you wanna do me like that?  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
Maria, why you wanna play me like that?  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

But she talking in and she needs to quit it  
But never this, all I know she's not mine  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
'Cause she's wildin out, what she talking about?  
Let me tell you now this girl she's not mine  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

Why are you trying, trying to lie, girl,  
When I ain't never met you at all?  
Saying goodbye, but how could ya?  
You throw this, you throw this  
Your foolness seduces

Maria, why you wanna do me like that?  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
Maria, why you wanna play me like that?  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

But she talking in and she needs to quit it  
But never this, all I know she's not mine  
That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
'Cause she's wildin out, what she talking about?  
Let me tell you now that girl she's not mine  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl

That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl  
She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl  
She ain't my baby,__**she's not my girl!"**

I practically shouted that last part. Everyone cheered, especially Bre, you could hear her whistle and shout over the others. Maria on the other hand was glaring darkly at us. She shot daggers at the people cheering. She glared at me. I put up my hands like I was surrendering and dropped the mic. Bre grabbed my hand and stole me away from the dance.

**Zim's POV**

I was in the Kitchen. I finally decided to do it. Gaz walked in the kitchen too. "You called for me?" She asked smiling. I smirked gulping down the nervousness. "Yeah." She walked closer to me. "You okay?" "Yeah, it's just..." "What?" She asked. Her autumn eyes burning into my ruby ones. My antennae flattened against my head.

"Zim, you seem worried." "ZIM IS NOT! Ugh..." I groaned. "well, if there is nothing I'll go back to my ro-" "STAY!" I shouted eagerly. She sat down staring at me. "Spit it out!" she ordered. I sighed out my nervousness. My grip on the little box tightened. "I... I have no idea how this whole thing works." "What?" She asked.

I looked at her. I place the box on the table. She stared at it. I slid it down and she caught it. She opened it and gawked at the ring inside. She looked at me. "I know it's not normal for humans our age to engage at this well, age. BUT! I also heard that love has no age, no wait that sounded cheesy. Um... I mean- UGH!"

She chuckled. "Just say Yes or No." I finally said staring at my lap feeling like I failed. I than saw a tiny black box slide to me. I felt the sadness hit my Spooch. I opened it expecting to see the diamond ring, but opened it to see a vacant ring cushion.

My eyes shot up to Gaz, than the sparkle caught my eye. The sun shined through the window and illuminated the ring on her finger. I smiled. She leaned over the table kissing me. As happy as I was, of course we were interrupted. Bre walked inside staring at us. "What happened?" She asked throwing her jacket on the couch.

I smiled at Gaz. She lifted her hand showing the ring. Bre's face froze. A smile eventually devoured her face and she raced over to Gaz hugging her tightly. I walked to the two and Bre pulled me into the death grip hug. I swore I smelt Bre shed a tear, but something proved me right. "God we are a messed up family." Bre chuckled. I smiled and laughed too. Because face it.

We are all screwed up in our own ways.

**AWWWW! PARAGRAPH!

~We were all enjoying the moment. "Hey Bre, I think I left some glasses in the lab. Can ya go get em?" Zim asked holding Gaz's hand still. I nodded. "Where are they?" "Probably by the transmitter." I nodded and took the elevator to the lab. I searched the room for a sign of the glass cups. I than saw the box. I rushed to it and grabbed it holding my breath at the weight. As I started walking away, I heard static on the speakers. I turned to see the problem but found nothing. The screen was fuzzy. I shrugged and resumed walking, until I heard them. "Hello Bre." Red greeted on the transmission. I turned to the screen in shock. "Wha-what?" "We decided that it's time you learn about your little mission." Purple spat. I dropped the box shattering every glass cup inside.~

YUP! I think there is gonna be like 4 more chapters than im done. REMEMBER THE POLE IF YOU WANT AN INVADER ZIM ECT. 2! IT CLOSES BY THE END OF THIS MONTH! HURRRY!

TILL THAN!


	27. Fireflies

REMEMBER THE POLL MY FRIENDS! FINALLY! THE FORESHADOWING IS BEING .shadowed... never mind. ANYWHO! CAUTION! there will be a serious moment (theres gonna be a lot) and I'm just saying it was the hardest decision to make for me. CAUTION: Crying may happen... sorry **InfiniteReader.** Your still one of my favorite fans tho.. :) and the previews in the movie they watch aren't accurate!

**Bre's POV**

I was grabbing the popcorn Gaz put in the microwave. I opened the bag only to be hit by a giant gust of hot air and steam. I coughed turning my head away from the food. I than grabbed a bowl and dumped the contents inside. I discarded the bag and grabbed the bowl walking to the living room. Gaz and Zim were already on the couch comfy.

Zim was laying on the couch supporting his head with his hand and his elbow stood on the arm of the chair. Gaz was laying next to him resting her head on his chest while Zim's hand slyly draped over her waist. I sat down in front of them, but not directly in their view, but close to them.

I rested my back against the bottom of the cough placing the popcorn in my lap. Gir chose the movie, I had to check the rating first of course, so he put the disc inside the DVD player. Zim looked at me over Gaz's body. "What are we watching? I should've had at least some warning that Gir chose it." he asked irritated. "Paranormal activity. I think he said 1-4." Gaz's eyes shot open at my words. "I thought you said you checked the rating!" "I did. But it's a horror movie. It makes sense."

"Why are you worried Gaz?" Zim asked her stroking his hand in her hair. "Me? Shut up, I'm not worried." "You seem paranoid and your legs feel like they're shaking." "SHUT UP!" She shouted at him. Zim lifted his hand in defense.

We sat through the 4 movies. I laughed at the funny scenes and my Spooch jumped a sly bit because I absolutely refused to show fear around Gaz and Zim.

Gaz gripped the cushion of the couch in a strangling grip when she felt the slightest inch of fear. Zim's antennae flattened against his head and shot up straight randomly when he was scared. So in other words, it scared us.

Gir on the other hand fell asleep in the popcorn bowl which was filled with waffles. Wait, what? I looked inside the bowl indeed seeing the robot tossing in his sleep with random waffles inside the bowl. His rubber piggy was in his arms,caught in his sleep hug. I smirked at the cute image. I looked up at Gaz and Zim. "Let's watch another movie because you might still be scared Bre." Zim ordered like he was trying to give me a slip. I rose a brow.

"But I'm not scared." I added confused. "I agree with Zim. You must be terrified." Gaz added too. "But, I'm not. Actually I wanna watch it aga-" "PUT IN ANOTHER FREGGIN MOVIE!" They both shouted demandingly. "sheeeesh." I commented getting up. They were scared and tried to pin the emotion on me. Heh, so much for grown ups.

I searched the dvd case, pulling out a movie I was sure we all would enjoy. I opened the case hearing the crack like sound when you open a case. I removed the disc and replace the 4th paranormal activity disc with the one of my choice.

Zim let out a sigh of relief when the screen changed to a Preview. "What did you put in?" Gaz asked. "A movie." I replied smirking. "Don't be smart with me." She said smirking. I smiled at her gesture and gave her the case. "It's a movie I watched with the Dib. I liked it. I don't really know the title, but I recognize the cover." "How do you not know the title?" "My English isn't spot on." I added before hearing an explosion from a commercial.

Zim than had flashbacks of me dropping things swearing in Irk. He smirked at the memory. "Not the best vocabulary though, huh?" He mentioned making me give a devious smile agreeing. "So what is the movie called?" I asked. "Paranorman" She replied. I rose a brow.

"What's it about?" Zim asked. "A boy who saves his town from a witch because he sees ghosts." I said. Zim made an "ah" and said, "No wonder the Dib monkey made you watch this movie." I smiled at his comment. I turned back to the TV. There was a preview that came up, I never payed attention to the previews, but this one hit me.

It was about a teen girl, she had blond hair like me, she was depressed. She was being insulted on the internet and almost committed suicide. The title made sense than, 'Cyber Bully'. I looked at Zim. He was staring at Gaz, she was looking around for the remote.

He took her hand from searching and held it, resting it on the curve of her hip. We watched it, laughing at the funny parts, taking in the sad parts and We were all enjoying the moment. "Hey Bre, I think I left some glasses in the lab. Can ya go get em?" Zim asked holding Gaz's hand still. I nodded. "Where are they?" "Probably by the transmitter." I nodded and took the elevator to the lab. I searched the room for a sign of the glass cups. I than saw the box.

I rushed to it and grabbed it holding my breath at the weight. As I started walking away, I heard static on the speakers. I turned to see the problem but found nothing. The screen was fuzzy. I shrugged and resumed walking, until I heard them. "Hello Bre." Red greeted on the transmission. I turned to the screen in shock. "Wha-what?" "We decided that it's time you learn about your little mission." Purple spat. I dropped the box shattering every glass cup inside.

A confused glare came over me as did the tinge of curiosity and irritation. "There was no mission! You sent me here as an exile!" I spat. Red laughed. "No, in fact. You are on one of the most important missions of your life." My glare deepened, "which is..." "To kill invader Zim." I froze, my eyes shot open, my legs shook as my Spooch vibrated.

"Wh-What?" I stammered. "We sent you there because we knew your little violent flashes would kill Zim, but unfortunately you grew fond of him." "You wanted me to kill him? Isn't it bad enough you took my only family from me once already?" I spat in anger. "Tak... yes..." Purple hissed. I growled at his reaction to the name of my mother.

"Anyways, Ryn was our second chance at ruining your mission, but she discovered your background and turned down the mission. So now, plan C. We do it ourselves." Red commented. "You stay the heck away from him." "It's not us who will lay a claw on him." Purple added. "You have no need for a Pak. You run purely on hyperactivity. Your emotions though, are ones that the average Irken don't show.

You show fear, anger, and sadness. When ever those emotions are strongly at use, your Pak that is just hanging on your back senses the emotion and tries to attach to it, thus causing your black outs, the pain you feel knocks you out. Your violent flashes only happen when your Pak is on, Your Pak takes control of you. You have only 10 minutes though, or else you not only die, but your Pak takes official control of your body. You were taken from your mom because we wanted to program you as a bounty hunter. She refused saying you should choose your own life.

Thus we took you, she tried to win you back, blah blah blah." Red babbled on. I slammed my hands on the counter of the keyboard. The two jumped at my rage. "You have been using me since I was a smeet?" I asked. Red smirked nodding. "You took time though, and enough convincing that you were programed as a royal guard and not a bounty hunter." Purple added.

"We knew you were perfect for killing off Zim, he does nothing but put a bad name out for the Irken race." Red spat. "You DARE say HE puts a bad name? SCREW YOU! HE'S MORE OF A WORTHY IRKEN THAN YOU TWO SELFISH..." Rage shot many insults in my head, only one fit the mode.

**"FREAKS!"** I roared. The base echoed my roar. Red glared darkly. "No matter, you will complete your mission." He hissed. "Not if I can stop it." I spat reaching for my Pak. "You touch that Pak and you'll regret it." Purple growled. "What are you gonna do? _Exile me?_ Well, I kinda beat ya to it." I spat grabbing the Pak. "No, it's just that the pain will be even more excruciating." red said smiling. "What?" I asked. I thank felt the stab in my back.

I pulled at the Pak trying to keep it from touching my back, though the tubes were already inside me. I hit the ground using all the strength could to keep my back from making contact with the death metal contraption.

I than heard something that scared me. I could almost cry. So I did. I cried. I cried as I saw Zim come out of the elevator. "Bre? You okay? I hear you-" He froze gawking at the sight of me fighting against myself. He ran to me. "BRE!" He shouted. "PULL! TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. He grabbed the Pak trying to brake the gravitational pull. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Zim snapped at the transmission.

Red and Purple Smiled. "Help a fellow Irken finish their mission." They both replied darkly.

Zim threw a discarded glass bottle on the ground at the screen braking it, but doing so meant he had to let go of the Pak, this he didn't realize. I screamed at the pain. I could feel the cold emit from the Pak only centimeters from my back. Zim tried to grab it, but it happened, my Pak attached.

I was fighting a black out, except, unlike the other times... I could resist the black out. I looked at Zim I could feel the Pak trying to control me. I dug my claws into the ground. A growl slipped my mouth. Zim was fighting the thought of pulling at the Pak again.

"Bre... breathe, just calm down." "I'M FREGGIN TRYING!" I snapped feeling the rage be the source of the Pak. Than, the blackness circled my vision. I held out a hand to Zim. "KILL ME! DO IT NOW!" I shouted trying to think of a way to save him from me.

I was too late. I blacked out. I was back in the mass I usually go to when I do black out. I saw my mom over where she usually is. I was tired of the curiosity. I had to save Zim. I had to do it NOW. I ran to her. "TAK! COME HERE!" I screamed. She turned to me. "Bre?" She asked. "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hands on my cheeks.

I shook my head freeing from her grip. "ZIM! HE'S GOING TO BE KILLED! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "Don't talk to me like that. You love me more than him." "NO! I DON'T! I LOVE YOU EQUALLY!" "You have to choose!" "DON'T MAKE ME!" "CHOOSE!" She ordered as I was flooded in darkness. The darkness swirled around like water going down a drain. I saw Zim and Tak randomly flash in my vision. "CHOOSE!" They both shouted.

I was devoured in the darkness when I shouted my answer.

"I GIVE UP!" I screamed crying.

**Zim's POV**

Bre was just laying on the ground. She looked like she was passed out. I slyly moved to her. "B...Bre?" I asked. Her hand twitched. I didn't know if she was herself again, or having a violent flash. She slowly started to sit up. Her eyes were closed. She rubbed her head, than I knew. Her eyes shot open not showing the familiar sapphire Irken eyes, but darker ones: Her lashes were longer making her eyes shaped like Tak's, Her smile was venomous, her teeth were razor sharp, her eyes were blackish red, the iris of her eyes were shrunk.

Insanity flooded her being. She chuckled as her Pak legs held her up in the air feet above the ground. I glared at the sight. "Zim, you are to be terminated." She ordered as a Pak leg shot at me. I rolled away from it quickly standing, ready for action.

She glared at me. She dove at me sliding on the ground, coming to a stop as Pak legs shot up at me. I ducked and jumped over her running from the fight. "What? Are you too weak to face the facts?" She asked intimidating.

"WHAT FACTS?" I snapped. "That subject Bre was never meant to join a family, especially one that involved you." She snickered. Rage devoured me and I tackled her. I rose a fist ready to nail her in the jaw. Her eyes widened. I felt guilt and froze in my actions. She smirked and kneed me in the gut. I crouched over as she slipped away from my grip and hit me throwing me to a wall.

I glared at her. This isn't Bre. IT CAN'T BE. "BRING HER BACK!" I screamed. She smirked. "she's gone. She has been. There is 5 minutes left." She taunted. My Pak legs retracted lifting me in the air. "LET. MY. SISTER. GO!" I roared. I dove at her shooting a Pak leg at her slicing her side.

She hissed in pain and grabbed the wound. She glared at me. "YOUR PAIN SHALL BE DOUBLED NOW YOU WORTHLESS IRKEN!" she snarled. Two Pak legs knocked down mine and stabbed into my arm. I screamed in pain. I grabbed the metal and threw It making her hit a wall. The metal slowly came out of my arm giving me a quick smack of air.

I rolled on the ground slowly in agony grabbing my wound. Bre toward over me. Her shadow bathing me. I saw a weapon that she didn't. She shot another Pak leg at me as I pointed the weapon at her shooting. Gaz left a human shot gun in the lab from former tests. I used it, and accidentally shot Bre in the stomach.

My eyes gouged as hers were wider than possible staring at the shot wound watching the blood drip onto the floor. She gasped as she hit the ground breathing heavily. I ran to her. "BRE!" I shouted holding her. Her face was resting on my chest as I stood on my knees. Her body remained limp. The darkness in her eyes dulled to nothing. She was... dying? NO! **NO! **

"BRE! DON'T DIE!" I screamed. I heard her whimper. I looked down at her. _"N...no...r...run... run...z...zim...it...it's...a...tr...trap..."_ She strangled to say. That was really Bre! But, why did she-**SHHRIII**!

My eyes bulged as I felt the claw shoved through my chest. She smirked as she stood lifting me in the air. "Pathetic Irken. You are a defect because you have no Spooch, but a heart. Weakness." Bre spat smiling. She quickly removed her hand making me hit the ground blacking out. Possibly dead.

**BRE'S POV**

My Pak was controlling me, I was turning when I finally regained strength of myself. Everything wore off as I heard a metal clunk hit the ground. My Pak fell off. Fear shook my legs as I turned to see Zim laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. My eyes widened. I fell to my knees and stared at the blood covered my hand. I looked at Zim and crawled away from him.

**"GAZ! GAZ!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran off and went to the emergency exit running outside away from the torturous sight. I ran hard and fast. Rain dumped from the sky and poured on me. I didn't care that I wasn't in my disguise. I had to get away from it all.

I ran to the park which was thankfully vacant. I rested against a tree sliding down it realizing... I killed Zim. I, I killed Zim. I killed-

I broke down into tears sobbing out the horrible memory. Not realizing I had a secret watcher.

**Tak's POV**

My ship had just crashed. The shield I had on it luckily prevented Zim from discovering the presence of another Irken. It was raining. I grabbed the blanket and used it as an umbrella while I was in my disguise. MIMI was in her cat rouge and followed me out of the ship. We were walking along when we heard cries. I hid behind a tree spying on the sad child.

I didn't see a great view, but I knew who she was. "Bre..." I quietly whispered. She was sad. Why? What did Zim do? I was tempted to comfort her, when I heard her say it. "I... I killed... I killed Zim..." she whimpered. My eyes widened. Now, I wanted to not only hurt the tallest, but drag them to Hell by hand.

Bre was sad. I knew she took after me in some ways. How would she get better? Only way I could if I was her. I walked away from her. She is independent. She learns on her own. I smiled at the thought. She's just like me. Just. Like. Me.

***YEAH! JUST LIKE HER! Notice something Tak said, and somethings about Bre, the last 3 paragraphs have a tinge of foreshadow,

~I glared at the pavement. I knew they were watching me. I looked up at the sky showing them my Pak. And with one movement, I threw it on the ground shattering it into millions of pieces. I was declaring a war, making a point. So I guess you could say, I was starting a Riot.~

TILL THAN!


	28. Safe and Sound

Hey guys, sorry for the sad parts. I know you guys probably mind the drama parts, I try not to make it too dramatic... I failed... sorry. And to my Pokemon fans, I recommend this epic fanfic: Tale of the Black: Part 1 Unova.

it's really good. And if you guys have any questions for the characters, than put them in the review and i'll make a chapter with the characters answering your questions! :) PLEASE REVIEW!

**Gaz's POV**

I was laying on the couch sleeping when I suddenly heard Bre scream my name. My eyes shot open and I sat up alarmed. The scream carried out and I ran to the elevator rapidly pressing on the button to the lab floor.

Once I was there, I ran out looking for Bre. She was no where, but what I did see made my blood run cold and my body turn to stone. Zim was layed on the ground with a deep gash in his abdomen, he was laying in a puddle of blood that was growing in size by the second.

I held my breath to prevent a scream and ran to Zim. I hesitated to touch his wound, and brought my hands to his face. "ZIM! WAKE UP!" I screamed. He slyly turned his head to me. His eyes were dull, the ruby eyes that usually beamed with arrogance and pride was dulled like a blown out candle. His breath was slow and ragged, his body shook mildly with every inhale and exhale showing his pain.

His shaking hand slowly rose to my cheek caressing it softly trying to make sure I wasn't a rouge. A sly smile appeared on his face with a "heh" after realizing I was real. My right hand gripped his left shoulder giving it a slight shake. "Zim! Stay. With me. Do NOT DIE!" I ordered. His eyes squinted a bit trying to ignore the wave of pain that came over him. I looked up at the computer. "HELP! DON'T JUST STAY THERE IDOLY! DO SOMETHING!" I commanded.

**"Bre had run off. Her Pak took over her and made her attack Zim. Should I call someone to get her and solve this out?" **The computer asked while a robotic tentacle helped lift Zim onto the Dissection table. I nodded. "Get here back home." I said ending the conversation. I put on gloves and started to fix Zim's wound with the assistance of the computer.

**BRE'S POV**

I was still outside. The rain poured harder and harder by the moment. The tree I was sitting against protected me from the harsh droplets. My antennae flattened against my head shaking from the cold. Goose bumps raced up my arms, back, and legs as the wind rushed against my skin. I hugged my legs tighter.

Zim's face was mentally burned in my mind. His eyes were wider than ever, his iris's were shrunk, his parted mouth, his eyes glazed over... I did that to him. Me. I hugged my legs even tighter. I was horrible. I'm a monster... no wonder the tallest chose me. I'm glad I was taken from Tak, I would've probably killed her too. My cruel mind echoed Zim's laugh in my head. I slammed my hands against my head bearing my teeth trying to block the haunting sound of his rare yet amusing laugh.

I took that from him. He gave me a home, a family, friends, a life, and how do I repay him? I kill him. Tears poured from my eyes. My breathing choked by hiccups, all sound around me dulled out. All I could hear was his laugh, all I could see was his face.

"Bre?" a familiar voice chimed. I looked in the direction of the voice. He was standing there with an umbrella. He was in his usual attire, his umbrella was blue like his shirt. His hand was in his trench coat pocket. "Dib?" I asked wiping a tear from my vision. He started to walk toward me. "What happened? Gaz called. She said to look for you." He was than standing next to me. His umbrella sheltering me from the rain.

He squatted next to me to be at the same level. I turned my face from his gaze. His eyes were burning my flesh making the guilt flood out. "Bre, what happened?" He asked loosing the sound of curiosity and replacing it with impatience and sly anger. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I... my Pak had a... had a violent flash..." Dib's face looked like it turned to stone. "Z...Zim was there... he's..." I stopped talking. _"Your brother wont let you get hurt." _

(A/N: That was from babysitting the irony!)

He kept that promise, but I didn't hold up my end of the bargain. Dib took of his coat and draped it over my shoulders. I looked up at him. He stood and towerd over me. He held out his hand. "Gaz wants me to take you back, she called." My eyes widened and I slyly scooted away from his pale hand. "I CAN'T GO! I KILLED ZIM!" I whined.

He squatted. "Zim's not dead." "YES HE IS! I SAW HIM!" "Bre..." "TAK SHOULD'VE JUST LET THE TALLES KILL ME OFF WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE!" I cried. His eyes widened at my comment. They glared and he slammed his fist into the tree. "Bre. What would Tak do if she heard you say that? She'd not only yell but probably shout at the thought."

I looked away from him. "From what I heard, Tak sacrificed a lot for you. She turned against her leaders to give you something she didn't have, she fought to keep you until she was practically on the verge of death. She loves you Bre." I looked back up at him. "That song you hummed." I rose a brow. "Around the time we first met, you hummed a song. You said you didn't hear where you heard it from." "I said it was from a humans ipod!" "But it's not. I know my music, that's not a legit song."

"So what do you assume the song is?" I asked. "Every one has a lullaby. Maybe that's what it was." I blinked at the thought. "Just think. Think." He commented. Soon the words rushed back in my head as a wave of memories hit me like a train.

Everything was seen again. Everything.

I saw me as a smeet hugging a blanket Tak made me that had an embroidery reading 'Bre', I saw her teaching me how to walk, I saw he hugging me, her putting me in my crib, her locking the door behind her, the sounds of weapons clashing and an Irken female hissing and growling, the door opened, in came the tallest, lifted me up. The memories stopped and I grabbed my head at the sudden pain.

I than heard the words play in my mind as every other sound dulled but Tak's motherly singing:

___I remember tears streaming down your face_

___When I said, I'll never let you go_

___When all those shadows almost killed your light_

___I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

___But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight__  
____Just close your eyes_

___The sun is going down_

___You'll be alright_

___No one can hurt you now_

___Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound  
____Don't you dare look out your window _

___darling everything's on fire_

___The war outside our door keeps raging on_

___Hold onto this lullaby_

___Even__ when the music's gone  
Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound  
____Just close your eyes_

___You'll be alright_

___Come morning light,You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,Oooooo, OoooOooo,Oooooo, _

_OoooOooo,____Oooooo, OoooOooo,Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

___Oooooo, OoooOooo..._

I looked at Dib. The memory of the tallest holding me as a smeet with the limp body of my mom in the other room, it made my Spooch overflow with random emotions... Anger, sadness, fear. But one specific stood out to me: Revenge.

They have my mom and are probably planning on killing her, they made me kill Zim. That's it, I'm going to single handedly murder the tallests. A glare formed on my face and I took a stand, Dib slowly standing with me. Lightning struck the earth near by echoing the cracking sound and the thunder growled in the grayish black skies.

The wind blew violently as the rain eased in defeat against the other strong forces of nature. I put my hands through the arm holes in the jacket wearing the trench coat as my own. Dib followed me back to the base.

**ZIM'S POV**

My eyes slowly opened to a foggy yet blurry image. Sounds were slowed down and muffled. I turned my head in slow motion, as it felt, to see a purple haired girl throwing away gloves and taking off a purple jacket that had blurry red spots on it. She looked at me and ran slowly to me, as it felt, and she shouted words that were muffled. I could almost hear the sound, it sounded like... Zim? Was that my name? Wait! Of course it is! That is Gaz!

I Slowly sat up due to the drugs I must be on. I turned to Gaz. Her face was blurry. "Gaz." I said, though it sounded like I was slurring the word savoring every letter it had.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You're fine Zim." She muffled. I nodded slowly to reply. Soon time caught up with me and I could see everything clearly. I grabbed my head in normal speed and looked at Gaz. "You're fine, computer helped me close up your wound. They were pretty deep. Surprised a little 12 year old could make that much damage."

"She was being controlled." I commented still a bit out of it due to the head aches. She bent down and came up with a familiar object in her hand. "By this?" She asked showing me the Pak. My eyes widened. "How did you..." "It was here when I found you." she said pointing to a spot on the ground close to the blood puddle that needed to be cleaned up.

I looked at the computer. "Computer, clean the blood up!" I ordered as mops and such did their duty. I slowly took the Pak from Gaz's grasp. She stared at it with me resting her cheek against my upper arm.

The blue dots were dulled. "Her Pak shut off. It thinks she completed the mission. It thinks I'm dead." I said in realization. "Bre thinks I'm..." I drifted off in words thinking of where on earth she could be, how she was feeling, and who she pinned the death on.

I looked at Gaz. "WE HAVE TO GET BR-" "I sent Dib to find her." She added cutting me off. The surge of energy that struck me calmed down. I looked at the Pak. "She's... she's not a defect." I said. "She doesn't even have a Pak." I added looking away from it.

"Yet she refuses to believe there is something special about her." I sighed feeling my lip tremble. I than heard the elevator door open. Me and Gaz snapped our gazes to the elevator seeing Dib and Bre walk into the lab. Bre's eyes were on the ground filled with mixed emotion of anger and sadness.

"Bre." I sighed. She looked up at me. Her eyes glazed over and a tear strolled down her green cheek. Her antennae flattened against her head and she ran to me. She hugged me letting her tears be caught by the gauze. I rubbed a gloveless hand on her back slowly in a circle like motion placing my chin on her head.

She shook crying. I only knew one way to cheer her up. There was one thing I always did when she was sad, couldn't sleep, or just wanted to hear something bring her up.

"_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly"

(A/N: I know this song is about a drug addict so I cut out that one part.)

I felt her smile against my bare chest. I heard that song play on Gaz's radio, it seemed to make Bre smiled with every lingering note the boy sang. Though I doubt she knew what the song was truly about, her innocence and purity made the song just seem like another sweet lullaby.

**BRE'S POV**

Tak may have a lullaby for me, but so does Zim. Both I would hold onto for a long time. At the moment, I was in Zim's grasp revealing the stress I held believing he was dead.

Than the object caught my eye. Gaz was holding my Pak. I slowly left Zim's grasp and grabbed the object. I could feel Zim keep a careful eye on me like a mother would when her child was playing with a dog or cat.

I than made my way to the elevator and pressed the button to the home unit. "Where are you going?" Gaz asked. I lifted the Pak a bit. "Dealing with stress," I managed to say before the doors closed preventing anymore people joining the elevator ride.

The doors opened and I walked out and into the living room. I stared at the door. Slowly dragging my feet to the door and opening it. The atmosphere outside eased, it was slyly pink and orange as the sun set and the wind eased on it's vicious blows, and a line that arched in the sky that contained every color I knew. I smiled at the pretty sight.

**IN OUTER SPACE**

The tallest were eating donuts as they laughed at the transmission the control brain sent. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" Purple laughed. "BRE WOULD KILL ZIM!" he laughed again. "Let's send her back to the massive." Red commented. He motioned to a tech drone who set up a search image on the screen. It zoomed in on where she was. Bre was standing on the curb of her house with her Pak in her hand.

Red looked at purple. "She doesn't look too happy."

**BRE'S POV**

My Pak vibrated, every Irkens Pak did so when the tallest were spying on them. I glared at the pavement. I knew they were watching me. I looked up at the sky showing them my Pak. And with one movement, I threw it on the ground shattering it into millions of pieces. I was declaring a war, making a point. So I guess you could say, I was starting a Riot

**BACK IN O.S**

Red and Purple jumped at the sight of the Pak shatter into a million little pieces. She smirked at the camera. She knew they were watching her, and they didn't like it.

**BRE'S POV**

I came back into the lab seeing Zim getting help from Gaz putting on his shirt. Dib was over by the computers searching stuff. "What are you doing Dib?" I asked with more anger than curiosity. They noticed this and looked at me strange. "Bre you okay?" Gaz asked. I looked at her. "I'm fine." "Where's your Pak?" Zim asked with fear and shock laced in his voice.

I stood silent. "You didn't..." He gasped. Gaz and Dib looked at us both trying to read the conversation that was in the air. "What?" Dib finally asked. "She destroyed her Pak." "What's so bad about that?" Gaz asked.

"When an Irken destroys their Pak, it is a symbol of rebelling." Zim commented. "But I thought Irkens die with out their Pak." Dib asked. "Exactly why there hasn't been an Irken who turned against the massive, until now apparently." Zim added.

"Why are you doing this?" Zim asked I looked at him. "I wanted revenge for two things, one: They made me try to kill you. Two: They. Have. My. Mom." I spat. Dib stood up. "We're helping." He commented. "Of course we are. I'm not letting my little sister try and kill the tallest alone." "Guess I'm in too." Gaz added.

They all looked at me. "What do we do?" Gaz asked. "First, we need more people." Zim rose a brow to this. "I would say this is enough." "But it's not. We need at least three people down here doing the door hacking, security hacking, and guidance; than we need at least two people working on the inside from here." "How is that even possible?" Dib asked.

"Dib told me about when my mom took over, Gaz had Gir take control of MIMI, if we could do that to a powerful, handmade Irken device just imagine what would happen if we hacked the entire storage of malfunctioning SIR units." Zim smirked and leaned forward in interest.

"So who do we get exactly?" He asked. "Well, obviously we need Rider. Rider is good with electronics."

"Dez is good with this stuff too." Dib added. "Okay, so Dib, Dez, and Rider will be running the computer here. Gaz and Gir will work the Sir units." Zim announced. "Not just those two." Zim looked confused before realizing who the other two were that were going to help. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHE HATES ME!" "She has a SIR unit. She's helping." I said with finality.

Dib was getting up the contacts preparing to tell them their new mission, when it struck him. "What are you and Zim doing?" He asked. I looked at Zim. "Kill the tallest obviously." I said smirking.

**THE END! of this chapter, ;) PARAGRAPH!

~ "DANGIT!" Zim shouted as he punched the ship. "I can't get in. The vent is too small." He hissed. "How are we going to do this than?" I asked. "We need someone smaller going in solo." He looked at me. He knew the idea I was getting. "Bre NO!" But before he could grab my hand, I was already diving toward the massive. I landed on it rolling preventing any damage to my bones. I got up rubbing my shoulder. I looked at Zim. "BRE! GET BACK HERE! DON'T GO IN ALONE!" He screamed. I swore he could have been on the verge of tears, but this was for him. I ignored his words and I jumped inside the vent finishing the mission~

YEAH! REBELLION!

REMEMBER! REVIEW! POLL! (LAST DAY TO DO IT!) QUESTIONS! AND HUG A HOBO! TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	29. Riot

HEWO! :3

SOOOOO I'm. Not. Happy. :( I WANT MOAR REVIEWS! PLEAASE! TELL YOUR IZ FRIENDS TO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE! I WUV ALL OF YOU SOOO MUCH! to those of you who DO review. I freggin love you. Zim loves you. Gir loves you. Gaz loves you. Dib accuses you of being an alien, than he loves you. ER' BODY LOVE YA! enjoy the chapter!

And remember...

**REVIEW...**:I

**Dib's POV**

I was in the lab. Anxiety was burning my finger tips. Zim was wearing a black tank top that came up in a turtle neck and he wore his black pants and boots as always.

Bre was was wearing her regular boots and pants only her shirt was long sleeved and tight, it was blue and she had a weapon holder on her thigh that was holding a knife sharper than an Irken tooth. (I know how that feels because when I was younger, Zim got mad at me and bit me)

Rider was setting up his system on his part of the computer. Dez was talking to Ryn while Lonni and Gir argued about stupid stuff. Gaz grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face her, her pale face was emotionless. "What's up?" I asked. She just blinked as a response. "You're worried about them?" I asked. She scoffed. "I have faith in Zim and Bre." "But there is always that one little pinch of worry. Don't, they'll be fine. Bre can handle herself and Zim can be there to assure it."

"I'm not worried." "Lemme guess, you don't even care?" She just looked up at me from under her lashes. "You're so stubborn." I snickered. I lifted her soft bangs with my hand kissing her fore head knowing the act might get me killed. She growled and snapped away from me.

I smirked and looked at Zim. He was smirking at Gaz. "How long until you and Bre leave?" I asked sitting on a desk. Zim checked the computer. "I would say in a few moments." He looked at Bre. "You ready for this?" He asked. She looked at him. "Of course, I dragged you all in this for a reason."

Rider walked up to Bre patting her back. "Promise you'll come back in one piece." He said serious. She looked at him. "I'll return with what ever condition I am in, if I come back at all." "That's not funny. Bre, promise me. You'll come back." She smirked playfully punching his arm.

"I will." She assured. She looked at Zim. "Ready?" She asked. Zim entered in one last thing. "Not backing out are we?" "Never." She said smirking. They walked up to the elevator and went to the top level with the voot.

**Bre's POV**

Zim jumped inside the ship starting up the engine. He looked at me and sighed. "You sure have a horrible habit of causing a ruckus." I smirked at this. "It's a gift." I said getting inside the ship. He looked at me, His smirk dropping into a frown. His eyes changed emotion and gave me chills. He wasn't happy. "What?" I asked. "We won't be able to take on the entire massive." "I know. Take out the tallest and they'll all be lost." "They aren't stupid, they'll fight." "Than we go for plan B. Does Zim know what that is?" I asked slyly with a smart tone.

Zim scoffed. "Zim knows everything." "Than you'll know that this will go smoothly." He rolled his eyes as the ship started to levitate into the air. The roof began to part and the ship rose into the sky higher and higher. When we were at a good height, Dib connected a transmission with us in the voot. His glasses were off at the moment. He was wearing a head set with a little microphone attached like the ones the humans use on the device called 'Skype.'

"The blueprints are up, we'll be able to guide you through the massive's vents now." He stated. Zim nodded. "We are off now." Dib nodded to Zim's comment and cut the transmission. We than started to go off into space. "Put on your seat belt." I looked at Zim. "Why? I never wore one when I drove my voot." "Your voot is in ashes. That is not a good persuasion at the moment, put it on." I rolled my eyes and put the the seatbelt irritatedly.

I crossed my arms and pouted at the new strap that attached me to my seat. Zim snickered at my reaction to the seatbelt. The voot than suddenly shook knocking us out of our little nothing moment. Zim pressed a purple button, slid his finger across the screen on the command system and pressed many things that controlled the ship. In seconds we were shot farther into space.

I grabbed onto the edge of the seat at the sudden rush. Zim was gripping the steer like it was an annoying brat he had enough of. Soon, the pinkish purple ship was visible. Anger boiled inside of me when I saw the big black Irken symbol that stated the race that was inside the ship.

Zim slid his finger down the screen and pressed a button on the steer making it stop. We were hovering above the ship. "They see us." He spat. "This wasn't planned out good." He hissed. I glared. "Too late, we're not backing out." I undid my seatbelt and pressed a button on the choker necklace I wore that made an invisible helmet surround my head to keep oxygen inside of me.

Zim did the same motion. He lifted the shield to the voot and we climbed on top of it. "Were is the vent?" I asked. Zim searched from his spot. He glared and growled. "There." He spat staring down the small vent. I felt my Spooch drop. "We can't fit." I gasped.

"DANGIT!" Zim shouted as he punched the ship. "I can't get in. The vent is too small." He hissed. "How are we going to do this than?" I asked. "We need someone smaller going in solo." He looked at me. He knew the idea I was getting.

"Bre NO!" But before he could grab my hand, I was already diving toward the massive. I landed on it rolling preventing any damage to my bones. I got up rubbing my shoulder. I looked at Zim. "BRE! GET BACK HERE! DON'T GO IN ALONE!" He screamed. I swore he could have been on the verge of tears, but this was for him. I ignored his words and I jumped inside the vent finishing the mission.

The vent was a bit longer than I thought. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I hit the ground. I rolled over on my back groaning at the pain that stung my ankle. I slowly sat up looking at my ankle. It hurt, but I couldn't dwell on it. I could hear a faint echo of Zim still screaming my name.

I felt my Spooch tug trying to make me go back into his arms where I know my life wont be threatened, but this was no time to show fear. I started this mess and I'm going through with it till the end. I looked around the vent. I was tall enough to stand in it. I pressed the button on my choker making the helmet disappear.

I heard a voice shout, "WHAT?!" in the right direction and ran that way feeling the sharp pain shoot into my ankle with every fast step. I gritted my teeth at the pain trying to ignore it. I stopped and bent down looking through a vent opening seeing the tallest control room.

"Where are they now?" Red asked a drone. "It seems there ship is empty." "They are inside the massive?!" Purple snapped. "Possibly." the drone responded. I reached for my pocket. I felt plan B inside. I couldn't take down the Irken race alone. I wasn't going to waste time trying to find a way for Zim to enter either.

It was my only chance and I was using it to my full advantage. I ran ahead to the end of the vent smelling the machines and oil. The engine was roaring and my antennae vibrated from the roaring sound. I kicked the vent cap with my good foot, knocking it to the ground I grabbed a pole that was close to the new opening and slid down it touching the ground gracefully.

I searched around almost going dizzy from the rush of the gas fumes that were smothering me, than spotted the main control engine. I ran to it almost tripping from my aching ankle. I reached inside my pocket grabbing plan B. I pulled it out and swiped the little stick across the flat of my boot lighting it on fire.

It was a match Rider gave me before I left. Just than a memory hit me. It was a dream. When Rider lit the classroom on fire. I than realized, that wasn't foreshadowing him, it was foreshadowing me. I was killing off the ones that destroyed me. With a match. I smirked. I threw the match inside the engine. I ran for the pole and climbed up it with the adrenaline that was racing inside of me due to knowing if I didn't get out in time than I would be nothing but ash.

As soon as I was inside the vent again I heard the engine explode. I could feel the heat from here. I ran hard and fast. I could hear the roar of the flames, the heat was smacking at my back making me slightly sweat. My breath was draining as was the energy.

Adrenaline must have substituted my blood because that was the only thing keeping me from burning to a crisp. I saw the opening to the Tallest control room. I slid to the ground turning making me fall out I landed like a tornado drill as flames shot out and poured into the room like a fountain for a few life threatening moments slamming my eye lids shut.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing the room burning hot, objects were burnt, flames were still eating at many objects, lifeless bodies layed on the ground feeding the brilliant element. There were now only three living things inside the room. I stood coughing out the smoke that entered me. I glared at the Tallest who only had a sly handful of injuries.

My clothes were covered in ash, torn in places, and reeked of smoke. I had a cut on my cheek. Zim's moon necklace was around my neck. I walked toward the two that destroyed my life. "You... PATHETIC... DEFECT!" Screamed purple.

I smirked. "You brought this upon yourself, if you wanna blame ANYONE point your scrawny little disgusting fingers at your anorexic waist." I spat.

I pulled out the dagger from it's pouch and dove at Purple. Red was no where in sight. He grabbed my wrist making me miss. I span kneeing him in the stomach. The hand with the dagger shot at his side getting a good stab. His eyes widened in pain. I pulled out the dagger preparing for a good stab, only to have my antennae be pulled. My eyes shut as a growl slipped from my lips.

Unlike Zim, when my antennae is messed with, I become territorial. I felt my feet be lifted from the ground. My roars and growls did not stop the one who was torturing me. "I should've killed you when you were a useless smeet." Red spat.

I kicked and threw my hands around trying to escape him. Purple smirked at the sight of my useless fighting. He limped to us grabbing his side.

I knew I was screwed. I glared as purple picked up a sharp piece of metal. "Irken Bre, you are being terminated." He spat smiling. He pulled his hand back preparing to shove the new weapon into my gut. My eyes shot open. "DROP IT NOW!" I screamed. I than saw something zip across my vision. Purple froze. He saw it too. He glared and looked at Red.

"It didn't work." he snickered. "You may be born with Tak's ability but you can't use it." He chuckled. It was than that I heard something, _"She better not do a surprise attack." _I felt curiosity flood me as I heard purple speak without moving his lips.

I didn't care what it was but I did it. I hiked my legs up kicking the bottom of Purple's chin. He retreated back a bit grabbing the now bloody mouth. The weight I now held made Red drop me on my butt. He grabbed my neck and lifted me to his eye level.

My sharp claws scratched at his grip. My teeth clenched as he growled. "You little wench." He spat. Right when I was on the edge of passing out, a sharp device sliced into his back and poked out from his abdomen.

I gawked wide eyed at the sight. Red's grip loosened and he eventually fell to the ground. I fell with him, but hands caught me. I looked up seeing Zim. "How did you-" "I made me fit." He spat as he walked in front of me. "I'll get Purple. Get out of here." I nodded as he dove at Purple and the two wrestled.

I looked at Red. I glared at his limp body, I knew that in seconds he'd be dead. I squatted to look at him. His dull Crimson eyes looked at me. He spat blood out on the floor next to him. He slipped out a weak growl. "Where is she." "Wh...whoo..." He sighed.

"Tak. WHERE IS SHE." I growled. I felt the light zip across my vision. Red's eyes gawked at the sight. _"She escaped a long time ago. She is on earth." _My words were trapped in my throat. "I..." I stammered. "You... read my... my mind." He hissed.

"You are... like your... mom." He growled out before his eyes were blank, his breath was gone, and is shaking stopped.

I stood up. I turned to Zim. "ZIM!" I shouted. He stood over Purple's limp body. "We gotta go." It was than I heard something tick. It ticked again. And again. Again. Tick. Tick.

My eyes widened. "ZIM WE HAVE TO GO!" He rose a brow. The ship started to shake violently. "THE SHIP WILL EXPLODE IF WE DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed. He ran to me grabbing my hand and pulling me into vent. It was than I felt something empty. I looked at my neck. The necklace was gone. I looked up at Zim.

I slipped from his grasp and ran back to the control room. Zim stopped and looked at me. "BRE!" He screamed. I looked at him. "GO!" I screamed. He was going to take another step but I pulled out my bracelet that connected to the voot. "Take Zim to the cockpit. He's in danger." I ordered. Surprisingly it listened to me. Tentacles from the voot came down from the vent and dragged Zim to the ship. "BRE!" He screamed. I ran to the control room. I saw the lifeless bodies on the ground.

I lifted fire consumed metals and pieces searching for the moon necklace. This necklace meant so much to me. I know I should've just realized that it was just an object, my life is of more value, but that's not me. I'm impulsive remember? I act without hesitation or thought.

I than found it, when I heard a final tick. I turned just in time to see flames explode in the ship.

**ZIM'S POV**

I was pulled out of the vent and into space feeling and seeing the flames over flow from the opening of the vent. My eyes gawked. I couldn't scream her name, my helmet wasn't on. Air was suffocating me as was the urge to scream for Bre.

I was thrown into the voot. The cap closed. I took in a deep inhale. Right when I exhaled the flames reached out to my voot capturing it in it's furnace like feel.

Everything was black. I remember hearing sparks smack against objects. Than a sound of screams, probably me, and the sound of air rushing by my antennae. Than I felt a giant THUD. I felt my seatbelt tighten against my body. I coughed and slowly opened my eyes seeing the broken glass that once was my cap to my voot. Every thing was blackened or covered in ash. I coughed the smoke smell out.

I slowly reached for the buckle feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. I cringed at the sharp sting. I hissed and clicked the button dropping me from the seat and onto the pile of glass. I turned my head to see the front of my house.

All of the people that were in the home were now rushing to my voot. "ZIM!" Screamed Dib. Gaz ran with him repeatedly cursing out a word that I was foreign to me, but probably for a reason.

Dez came to me with Dib and tried to pull me out from my voot and successfully caused no more damage to my limp body than there already was. I squinted at the sudden blinding light the sun shot in my vision. I coughed out some remaining smoke that lingered in my Spooch and lungs.

I looked up seeing Dib's glasses removed, Dez's trench was gone as was Dib's. They shared the same fearful and worried expression. They brought me inside the home. Dez sat me on my couch. "He broke a rib and possibly dislocated his shoulder." Ryn mentioned slyly hovering her small fingers over my wounds.

Rider walked in with Gaz. He than spoke out making everyone's hearts rattle than drop.

"Where's Bre..." He asked with fear shaking his voice. I could feel my eyes glaze. A frown tugged at my lips.

Before I could respond, I heard the door kick open. We all looked at the sudden appearance of an old friend we never expected to see.

"WHERE IS BRE." Tak growled. Her glare was burning at my soul. I knew if I survived my wounds, I wouldn't survive what Tak was going to do to me.

**CLIFF HANGER! NO PARAGRAPH BECAUSE THE NEXT EPISODE IS PROBABLY THE LAST! i'm keeping the poll up for another week, or until I finish the Fic. Please review! PLEAASE! And remember, if you guys have questions. ASK THEM! I will have the cast answer them, but I wont make it cheesy like a lot of the Question and Answer fics. I PROMISE! REVIEW! ASK QUESTIONS! SHARE THIS STORY WITH A FRIEND! DRAW SOME FAN ART! MAKE AN IZ ECT. TRAILER! ANYTHING! I promise... I will end this fic with a BANG!

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


	30. Into my arms

HELLO! IT IS I! BRE! Yesh yesh my real name is Breanna. ANYWHO! HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF INVADER ZIM ECT.!

I would love to thank all the viewers, reviewers, and PM people. I have good news though, I have been considering starting a cartoon series of the IZ ect. YEAH I got the stuff, but voice actors... crap. SEE! and I have OC's too so it would be hard. But if you wanna send in an audition and persuade me to make it, than I will. 

I have a feelin in my gut that there wont be any auditions because of the OC's, but if you actually wanna try and persuade this stubborn little 13 year old, than COME AT ME BRO! PM me and I'll give you my email. I will discuss with InvaderOfDespair about the voices for Ryn, Lonni, and Dez. 

Other than that! here is the chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and enjoy.

**Zim's POV**

I could feel my dislocated arm pop back into place. I slyly tried to squirm back on the couch away from Tak. She stormed forward toward me shoving Dez on the ground for being in her way. I locked my jaw as she grabbed the collar of my shirt hovering me above the couch. I gulped. This sucked! I was practically letting Tak bully me around! HEAL DANGIT!

I glared with my throat vibrating attempting to slip a growl to send out some sort of sign that I still had some toughness left.

Tak's glare darkened as did her bearing teeth. Her aura was nothing but pure rage. A beast like growl rippled from her throat. "YOU LET HER GET ON THE MASSIVE! SHE'S DEAD?! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I WAS HERE THE **FIRST **TIME!" She roared in my face. My claws threw up to her grip on my collar cutting her hand. She dropped me from the sudden pain.

I landed on my knee groaning from the sly pain. I glared at her. She looked like she was ready to kill me. "She chose to go with me. I gave her the option of giving up." "BUT YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER! SHE'S STUBBORN! SHE WOULD'VE GONE EVEN IF SHE KNEW IT MEANT LOOSING HER LIFE!" She roared. She was about to tackle me and lock me in a painful grip, but Dib grabbed her wrists restraining her from running at me or throwing a hand attack.

"LET GOO!" She screamed. "TAK CALM DOWN!" He snapped. Her shaking body that was vibrating from the unstable amount of rage eased. Her breathes grew pregnant. Her eyes slowly dropped from territorial to agony.

She dropped her head taking deep breaths straining from shedding a tear. I felt hands grip my under arms lifting me to a reasonable stance. I looked over my shoulder to see Gaz. A dull expression on her face. Her eyes met with mine. She was just as sad as everyone. Her eyes looked glazed. She wanted to cry, but it was obvious she resisted the temptation.

I sighed smirking. She snapped her gaze from me glaring at the floor.

I looked at Tak. "The... the only time I get her back... why Zim... why is it... do you _try_ to ruin every chance I get to be with my daughter?" She snapped her head up to shoot a glare that shredded my being. My eyes widened a bit but I turned my head from her. If there was anyone I didn't wanna show weakness to, Tak was one of them.

I eventually made contact with her. Dib's grip eased. He slid his hand up to her shoulder softly forcing her to face him.

"I doubt she's harmed. She's like you isn't she? She'll stick it through." Tak's muscles stiffened. I could tell she was scared and tense because her Rickbane was still and had a sly quiver every few seconds. She looked over her shoulder at me as best as she could. "What happened?" She finally spat.

I rose a brow. "What do you mean?" "When was the last you saw her?" She spat slightly turning to me only giving me a half view of her.

"The massive... the main engines blew... up..." I stammered. She turned her sight from me staring at the side while inhaling deeply. Her bottom lip shook and her eyes started to overflow with tears.

She glared at me. "Was there any way you could save her?" She asked with her voice cracking. I looked at the ground. "...n...no..." I slyly sighed. The word smacked my Spooch. I inhaled sharply as she put her hand on her hip trying to fight against the tears.

But all we heard was her let out a massive exhale and she threw herself into Dib's grasp sobbing into his shirt. She Snapped her eyes open as Dib started to close his arms into a hug with her. She shoved him from her being and turned from her. She aggressively wiped her eyes with her forearm.

She hissed at the annoying pain that shot in her eye lid from the irritated feeling. She stopped and the skin around her eyes were a darker shade of green from the rapid rubbing. She looked at Rider. "Who are you?" She asked with a tint of annoyance.

"Rider. I'm friends with Bre." She glared at him. "She friended a human?" She scoffed. She turned her back to us. "Tak, I'm sorry..." She turned to Gaz cutting off Dib's attempt of comfort. Gaz hasn't made any comment yet. "Why are you silent? You're usually trying to add the last comment in." She spat. Gaz glared at her. Tak swallowed remembering when she sprayed her with her soda.

"I'm not worried." She said. We all looked at her. "Why aren't you worried Gaz?! SHE COULD BE DEAD!" Dib snapped. She glared at him. "Why are you here? As I recall, you set up an assassination against Zim, remember how that ended? I ended up taking two unconscious bodies home."

Dib's eyes widened in shock at her smart remark. "And I don't ever remember hearing an apology." She spat making Dib feel even more like crap. Tak glared at Dib. "Tak it wasn't like-" Tak turned her back to Dib. "Be thankful I chose to kill you later." She growled.

Tak suddenly snapped her glare to me. "You let her be hurt? By Dib and a human?" She asked flabbergasted. My posture adjusted as I put up my arms, the limp one only rose a sly bit. "When did this be pinned on me? Dib was the one who started this all! I fought till I was unconscious!" Tak froze from a familiar flash back of the moment that was recently discussed.

Out of shock and impulse, she tackled me. My elbow smacked against the arm of the couch making me howl. Tak rose her fist aimed directly above my face. "TAK!" Dib screamed. Dez, Ryn, and Lonni just stood by like they weren't apart of the conversation. Gaz hesitated to move. This all happening, one big cluster of actions filtering the room. It all suddenly stopped, when we heard a viscous thud from outside.

We all froze. Dez opened the door. Tak loosened her grip on me and allowed me to slip from her fight. We all circled around the door. The outside was flooded with smoke. A familiar scene happened to me months back. A smile tugged at the lining of my lips. I shoved through everyone. I was a few steps in front of the door steps.

The smoke cleared to the view of a crashed escape pod, and there, right in front of the cluttered mess, layed a small little Irken girl. She coughed violently and slowly lifted herself up coughing out colored liquids, possibly blood.

She turned her head to us. She had a long scar down her cheek, a few scrapes on her knee, elbow, and palm of her hands; she also sported a few burn marks that weren't too deep or bad. Other than that there were a few cuts and bruises.

Her sapphire eyes lit up through the vivid smoke. She slowly stood by getting support from the ship that was now embedded into the earth. A smirk placed on her face. The smirk grew into a smile. "See, told ya I would come back Rider." She chuckled with a small amount of coughs squirming their way into her voice.

I smiled as my eyes glazed. She spotted me. "Z-Zim..." She stammered breathlessly. She slyly let the corner of her mouth slope up as she made a slight laugh. She showed me the necklace I gave her. "I got it back..." She spoke softly. I dashed to her and hugged her careful not to harm her anymore than she already was.

I felt her ease into my embrace. I than felt another embrace capture the two of us. I looked to see Gaz sneaking her way into the hug. I smirked, kissed her forehead and tightened the embrace.

I heard a sharp inhale come from someone. Me and Gaz turned to see Tak staring at us with wide eyes. Bre was in a straight path to run to her. They both just stood where they were.

"Br...Bre..." Tak sighed. Bre's lips curled into a smile as clear diamond like tears that were filled with hope and excitement strolled down her cheek landing on her torn clothes. Bre took one step, than another. Before we knew it, she ran hard to her. "MOMMA!" She shouted with tears flying from her eyes and a smile illuminating her. She acted as if the wounds and injuries were fake.

She captured Tak into a loving hug. Tak hugged her back. Tak smiled letting out a, "Heh". She smiled like she completed a mission. She did. She waited many years to win back her daughter, and she finally found her. Though she wasn't in the best of conditions, she was still there, and she was still hers.

They remained like that, as if no matter what, They couldn't be torn apart.

EPILOUGUE:

"SAY CHEEEEESE! AND MASHED POTATOES!" Gir screamed. The flash consumed the people who were in the photo. The girl blinked trying to remove the burnt image that stuck to her focus from the sudden flash of the camera. She looked at the boy beside her.

"Ugh, Rider did that make you jump to?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Not really, have you never been in a photo before?" He asked her. "Yeah, but not one that made a bright light!" "Bre, that's called flash." He commented as if it was obvious.

"Better get used to it, your cake is coming out." He commented as Dib walked in with the cake. Gaz followed him with her presents. Tak walked in with a camera. "Where's Zim?" Bre asked. Tak looked around. "I don't see him..." She trailed off. She looked to Gaz. "Where's Zim?" She asked. Gaz looked at Tak while setting down the presents.

"He said something about having Bre's surprise getting the finishing touch. My guess is the lab. I could go get him?" She added. But we heard the trash elevator ding. Soon Zim came out with a large squared like wrapped box. "That won't be necessary dearest." Zim commented adding his present to the pile of the others.

He kissed Bre on the head and she smirked. He walked to Gaz and put his arm around her shoulder keeping him close to her. She smirked at him. "Hey, HEY! Keep it PG Zim, that's my sister your getting all frisky with." Dib spat waving his hand at the two.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on Dib-stink. Gaz and I are engaged, you'll have no choice but to call me superior older brother soon." Zim purred. Dib glared. He rolled up a sleeve like he was going to start a fight. Tak put her hand on Dib's chest stopping him. "Not now. The violence can resume _after_ Bre turns 13." She demanded.

Dib groaned. She gave him a look that made his cheeks transform into an Orton of pink. "Fine..." Dib sighed giving in. Tak looked at the cake. "Anyone have a lighter or something?" She asked, her accent more thick than ever at that moment.

Rider pulled out a lighter in seconds. They all stared at him. "Your obsession with fire concerns me..." Bre said with a tinge of annoyance.

He smiled stupidly and he inhaled, he spoke as he exhaled. "Yet, you never say anything." He handed Tak the lighter. She lit the thirteen candles. "So if I'm correct, the earth tradition is to blow out the candles while making a wish?" Tak asked. Dib nodded. "Yup."

They all looked at Bre. "Open your presents first." Gaz ordered. She nodded as Zim sat them all in front of her. She grabbed the blue one with black wrapping, obviously Dib's.

Bre tore the wrapping opening the box to see a pair of sneakers. They were high tops, like the kind she saw on TV. They were designed like the night sky. It was pretty cool. Bre smiled looking at Dib. Tak gave her a look. She nodded than spoke, "Thank you for the shoes Dib!" He nodded back. "It was nothin'." He waved off accepting the thanks.

She grabbed Rider's gift second, ripped the paper off opening the box to see a box that read, "CHINESE FIREWORKS" She showed them to Zim. His eyes gapped at the box. "Those could come useful..." He added. Gaz glared at him and elbowed him in the gut.

Bre smiled setting it as far away from the lit candles as possible. She grabbed a purple box that wasn't wrapped but had a bow on it. Tak smiled as she opened it indicating it was hers. Bre returned th smiled pulling out the gloves. They were fingerless gloves that were black. "They enhance your motions when you get in hand to hand combat." She added as Bre put the gloves on. Bre punched the air as if it made a your mom joke to me.

Zim snickered. "Aren't you a little fighter?" He commented snickering.

Bre saw the last present. Zim's. "It is from both me and Gaz." He added as she shredded the paper off the large gift, took off the lid and gawked inside the box. She reached inside and pulled out the most extraordinary gift. She lifted the Sir unit in the form of a white bunny with a blueish black spot that was on it's eye in the air as if it was a holy object.

(A/N: In the form as in, like how mini moose is, ya know he looks like a little moose but is really a robot.)

"YOU GOT ME A ROBOT!" She cheered. Tak, Gaz, and Dib shot glares at Zim. Rider just played with the bunny as Bre did. "She is at her age of becoming a teen. This is an age of responsibility, maturity, and-" "Hey, can Me and Rider go use the fireworks in the backyard after this?" Bre asked placing the bunny on her bare Irken head.

They all shot glares back at Zim. "She did that on purpose." He groaned. Bre slid the cake toward her more. The candles illuminated her face. She closed her eyes inhaling as the wish appeared in her head. She blew out the candles leaving the wax sticks dripping and emitting smoke. They all clapped as Tak took photos.

"What did you wish for?" Dib asked. She smiled as she took the bunny off her head and sat him in her lap petting it. "It's a secret." She giggled. She didn't know that her wish would come true, because little did she know, once she blew the candles... an old friend had finally found her. Who is this mysterious figure?

Well, that's a whole other story...

**THE END! sorry this chapter kinda felt like a filler chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW, PM, OR ASK QUESTIONS! if you want another chapter it will be a question and answer chapter. But I am VERY impatient. I'm gonna say this though: If one of my fans makes a trailer or something for this FanFic, I SWEAR I will make an IZ ect. 2.

If you wanna post some fanart on DA go ahead! MAKE MEH HAPPEH! my DA name is: ~chan-chan-yuki

I WOULD SERIOUSLY LOVE IF I HAD A TRAILER! sorry if I sound annoying, I just really want a trailer, can ya tell? Soo... is this the end? Who knows? Yes? No? Maybe.

Why? Cuz i'm just that big of a jerk. ;3

TILL THAN MY MOHITOS!


End file.
